


莫比乌斯环 The Moobius Ring

by Missyourrr



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Actor Henrik, Actor Tarjei, Director Even, Doctor Isak, M/M, Movie Making, Multi-universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyourrr/pseuds/Missyourrr
Summary: 35岁的广告导演Even跨界拍摄自己的第一部电影《莫比乌斯环》。他想通过这部带有自传色彩的影片找回自己曾经的梦想，和与伴侣Isak之间逝去的激情。但是在拍摄期间，一系列无法预料也不可控制的事情发生了。他的抉择会让他走向新生，还是毁灭？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skambition](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/gifts).



> 预警！  
> 1、成年后的Evak+青少年的Henjei，角色冲破次元壁共存  
> 2、有出轨和移情情节  
> 3、非常狗血  
> 4、本故事纯属虚构，如有雷同实属脑洞过大  
> 5、各种专业知识错误请多包涵  
> 6、这个故事是中的Evak是基于Tired of Using Technology（@Skambition）的设定而衍生的。感谢Skambiton一直用温馨又甜美的故事陪伴我们！

**我说过，总有一天，我会拍下我们的故事。**

**2032年1月15日**

 

“所以，这就是你的第一部剧情片的剧本了？”Noora饶有兴致地端详着桌面上厚厚的一叠剧本。“Wow，只是一直在听你念叨，没想到还真的写出来了。”

 

“花了我前后差不多三年的时间，一点一点写成又反复修改打磨的。我保证，是个非常精彩又动人的故事。”

 

“可否先透露一点内容给我？”

 

“Ugh，抱歉，这个故事的核心就是对未知的悬念。只要你读下去，我保证，你会想拍死给你剧透的人。”

 

“好吧，你果然还是打广告的专家。”Noora莞尔一笑，“我会找时间好好看的。”

 

Even也笑着点点头：“谢谢，Noora，事实上，如果你觉得不错，我想请你帮忙把剧本推荐给William。”

 

“我丈夫？”

 

“对，我希望能邀请他做这部电影的投资和制片人。”

 

“你真的很自信呢Even，”Noora不置可否地看着他。

 

“正是因为我清楚地知道William在行业里知名的挑剔眼光和超高的声誉，才发出这样的邀请。Noora，我们在NRK合作有十年了吧？我非常相信你的职业判断，你开创了那么多成功的先河，而我也需要迈出最重要的一步。我和William合作，会帮NRK掀起浪潮的。”

 

“Even，之前你是拿过不少有分量的奖项没错，但你一直只涉猎广告和MV领域。即使是NRK的几个著名的电视剧的导演转行去拍电影也没少失败。广告和电影之间的差别我不需要再和你解释了吧？你不觉得这次的跨界大了点吗？”

 

“我也认为风险很高，但是优秀的剧本，靠谱的导演和成熟的制片人会很大程度上保证电影的质量。我有自信能和William达成一致。无论如何，只要能有机会让这个剧本进入William的视线就好，我所求的只有这么一点，拜托了Noora。”

 

Noora叹了一口气。“我只会把剧本带回家里，不会给William做任何评论或者推荐。这是我能做的最多了。”

 

“这就是我唯一所求的，谢谢你亲爱的Noora。”Even礼貌的吻了Noora的脸颊，带着胜利的笑容离开了她的办公室。

 

\---------------------

 

“Even?你什么时候回来的？”

 

晚上十点半，风尘仆仆打开家门的Isak发现Even正坐在客厅里，不由得发出惊喜的感叹。

 

Even迎上去接下他的公文包，帮他脱下外套，顺便在Isak的脸颊上落下一个响亮而温柔的亲吻。

 

“今天中午从卡塔尔飞回来，我下午直接去了NRK。”

 

“距离咱们上一次见面是不是有……两个星期了？”

 

“差不多。想我吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“我也想你。这是刚下夜班？”

 

“不是夜班，夜班我就不会回来了。今晚急诊那边接到四个了连环车祸的伤者，人手紧缺，就帮忙做了一下会诊。你呢，下午去NRK接任务？”

 

“不，我是去毛遂自荐的。你看！”Even说着掏出了一叠剧本。Isak在沙发上始终属于他的那个舒服的拐弯处坐下来，蜷起双膝；Even贴着他坐下，把手臂搭在他的肩膀上，充满期待的看着Isak翻开第一页，

 

“这就是你断断续续在写的那个神秘剧本？……嗯？故事的主角也叫Isak？——不会是我吧？”Isak不可置信的看着Even。

 

“看下去。”

 

Isak一目十行的扫下去，翻过了几页。

 

“天，怎么还有你，Even？还有Jonas？上帝啊，入侵者Chris也出现了？你这是在给我写传记吗？”Isak吃惊的叫了起来。Even笑得眼睛眯成了一条线。

 

“这到底是怎么回事儿，Even？”Isak放下剧本，有点惊喜又有点困惑的看着Even。

 

“你还记得你18岁生日那年，我给你拍的《水下不会憋气的男孩》吗？”

 

“当然。”Isak说，“虽然我很想说你拍的都是些什么鬼，但是Wow，那是你拍的第一个故事，我们自己的故事。”

 

“嗯，当年我说过，总有一天，我好好会拍下我们的故事。这就是我们的故事。”

 

Isak双眼闪烁地看着Even，又低头看了看剧本，再看回Even；他的嘴唇微微的张开，胸口起伏，仿佛要诉说千言万语。

 

Even感觉自己的心脏在也胸腔里砰砰地跳了起来。是的，就是这种感觉。他们已经有多年没有像这样互相看着了。或者说，满世界飞来飞去拍广告和MV的Even和永远都在治病救人的Isak，已经很久没有机会这样静静的看着彼此、回忆少年时代的往事。7年的恋爱加上7年的婚姻，以及几乎没有交集的忙碌生活，让他们不得不去习惯独自一人的日子。坚强，独立，让他们的感情开始变得淡薄。

 

但是Even不想就这样渐行渐远，无论是对Isak，还是对自己最初成为一个电影导演的目标。在广告界沉浸的十年给了他许多的经验积淀和丰厚的报酬，他本可以就这样一直在舒适区呆下去。但是，他花了三年的时间思索，准备，试探，选择，最终还是决定迈出这冒险的一步，努力寻回过去的梦想和心动——无论是对电影，还是对Isak。

 

正当Isak准备开口说些什么时，他腰间的呼叫器忽然尖锐的响了起来，仿佛一道吵闹的电锯瞬间割断了他们之间缠绵的目光。

 

“见鬼……我得回医院去了。急诊那边果然搞不定那个开放性胸腔损伤的手术。”Isak倏地站起身，抓起皮包和外套；仿佛一个士兵一样瞬间进入战备状态，片刻前的暧昧氛围顿时烟消云散。

 

“Isak……”

 

“抱歉Even，不用等我了，你先睡吧。”Isak一边走出门，一边已经开始拨打电话：“Magnus，可以开始做术前准备了，我估计十五分钟后到……”

 

门砰的一声关上，Even一个人留在了寂静的客厅里。他无奈的看了看表，差不多十一点。算了，先洗漱吧，也许明天早上还可以和Isak一起起床。

 

就在这时，他自己的手机短信提示也响了起来。

 

_**From William：** _

_明早6点，机场贵宾室。你有半个小时。_

 

言简意赅。Even吃惊于William的效率，以及如此仓促的时间。但是这毕竟是个很好的消息。

 

所以，当第二天早上五点不到就醒过来的Even发现自己的床上仍然空空的，他就猜到Isak可能是为了避免吵醒他，又睡到客卧去了。因为长期都没有和人一起睡觉的习惯，他们偶尔睡在一起反而对彼此的睡眠干扰很大，而双方又都是极度缺乏休息的人；最后无奈的折中就是除了在“床上运动”的时间之外，他们基本上各自睡在不同的房间。Even认为分房睡觉绝对是导致婚姻感情破裂的元凶之一。但是连续几次看到夜里翻来覆去的Isak带着发黑的眼圈醒来、摇摇晃晃的拿着车钥匙出门之后，他不得不做了妥协。

 

Even蹑手蹑脚走出门前，在穿着外套倒在客卧床上熟睡的Isak脸上轻轻引下一吻，果然弄醒了对方。Even轻声说：“亲爱的，说不定我还能赶回来跟你吃早饭。”Isak露出疲惫的一笑，又合眼睡去。

 

结果，Even没能赶回来和Isak吃早饭。他和William对这个电影项目的讨论深入到了不可思议的地步，以至于William直接买了张机票给他，以便在后面为期2天的伦敦之行中继续展开探讨。在第二天晚上回奥斯陆的旅途中，他们几乎确认好了大部分的安排。

 

“那么，录音，灯光和其他剧组成员的联络我会交给专人来办，特效制作公司就按刚才那一家，你去联系。演员你有属意人选了吗？”

 

“我希望可以启用非知名的年轻演员来出演，一方面需要这种青涩感，另一方面……”

 

“可以，给你2周时间完成选角。但是相应的，全部片酬预算要给我控制在500万克朗以内。”

 

“真不愧是William。”Even和他握了握手，“两周后给你答复。”

 

\-----------------------------

 

立刻，Even就马不停蹄的开始了演员的招募。事实上，第一男主角Isak的人选他早有中意——18岁的TarjeiSandvik Moe，舞台剧演员，是挪威史上舞台剧最佳演员奖的提名者中年龄最小的，业内公认的未来之星。Even看过他极具张力的舞台表现力和大大超过了年龄的演技，最重要的是，在Even看到Tarjei的那一刻起，他就和自己心目中、记忆中的Isak的影子，重叠在了一起。

 

一个有着金色卷发的男孩，一个有着清澈的绿色眼眸的男孩，一个害羞却又含情脉脉的看着他的17岁男孩。如果自己不是无神论者，Even简直有那么一刻要开始相信上帝，从过去的时空中把17岁的Isak带来给了自己。

 

在和Tarjei的经纪公司做好了初步接洽之后，他亲自登门拜访了Tarjei。Tarjei给他开门的那一刻，Even的心都停跳了一拍，“Isak”的名字差点就脱口而出。太不可思议了，尽管看过他那么多的照片和视频，也没有降低面对真人的那种震撼。Tarjei Sandvik Moe，让Even怀念不已的，魂牵梦萦的少年版Isak，就这样活生生的出现在他的眼前。

 

“Hella，我是Even Bech Naesheim。” Even收回自己估计快掉下去的下巴，友好地伸出了手。

 

“我是Tarjei，“Tarjei邀请他在客厅坐下。”我看过很多你拍的广告和MV，包括几个获奖作品，真的很不错。能和你合作我很荣幸。你也知道我之前只演过舞台剧，在电影镜头前面还是个新人。”

 

“而我在电影导演方面也是个新人。我们看看两个新手能擦出什么样的火花吧？”Even朝他挤了一下眼睛。Tarjei爽朗的笑了，微微低下头去。Even感觉自己无法移开视线。

 

“我很喜欢你的剧本，非常棒，从第一节就开始吸引我了。”Tarjei端着一杯茶说，“但是好像我收到的只是前半部分，没有结尾？”

 

Even猜到他会这样问，答道：“没错，这是一个充满悬念的故事，所以我们决定结局对除了导演和编剧之外的人都保密，即使是主角也一样，我们要看到你们眼里对未知的天然的恐惧和真相的渴求。当然，结局是已经写好了的，我们会在拍摄到结尾时才交给大家。”

 

Tarjei所有所思的点点头。“我还留意到故事里的主角之一也叫Even，这和你本人有什么关系吗？”

 

“没错，Even有一部分我自己的影子。事实上，这个故事最初的灵感是脱胎于我和我的丈夫Isak少年时代的经历的一些事情，当然大部分仍然是戏剧化和虚构的情节。”

 

Tarjei差点被茶水呛了一口。“抱歉，无意冒犯，但是我确实是第一次听说你有……丈夫。”

 

Even笑了起来。“那么你对饰演同性恋角色感受如何？预期会有点困难吗？”

 

“对我来说，只有合适的角色和不合适的角色，没有同性恋角色和非同性恋角色。”

 

天。这个男孩。真的只有18岁吗？这会儿Even可以很清楚的区分18岁毛躁冲动的Isak和眼前这个成熟得不可思议的Tarjei了。这是两个完全不同的灵魂，装进了相似的躯壳。

 

他们花了一个下午的时间聊关于电影的设想，Even决定后面的选角也让Tarjei参加。

 

“我想，能像你这样的天才演员毕竟不多，所以你和对手戏的演员之间必须有足够的化学反应，才能一部分弥补新人演技的缺憾。我乐于在选角现场看到你们之间是否有这种天然的联系。”

 

Tarjei点头。“那么，从什么时候开始？”

 

“已经开始了。”

 

演员招募的消息发出去之后，瞬间就有两千多人应征各式角色。选角副导演负责筛掉其中的大部分，最终200多人进入了Even和Tarjei的视野。

 

第二、第三男配角Jonas、P Chris等人的角色很快找到了合适的人选。但是第一男配角，也就是Even“自己”，却一直没能落定。几个相对比较出色的候选人各有各的缺陷，Even、Tarjei和选角副导演彻夜讨论，也无法达成一致。眼看着定角色的最后期限要到来，Even抱着死马当活马医的心态决定再看几个新人。

 

所以，当一个满头大汗，衣服领子歪着，尴尬地拉起外套拉锁遮盖着白衬衫上的咖啡污渍的年轻人走进视镜室里的时候，Even正沉浸在自己的思考里，没有往对方身上看。他还没有注意到的是，Tarjei投注在来者身上的深深胶着的目光。

 

“抱歉，我可能迟到了一会儿，呃，不小心把咖啡泼在客人身上……哈哈，也许我自己衣服上也有一点。那个，这都是些都无关紧要的事啦。我只是想缓解一下自己的紧张。你们好，我是Henrik Holm，来应征角色Even。”

 

（to be continued）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35岁的广告导演Even Bech Naesheim计划开拍自己的第一部电影。Even想用这部带有自传色彩的电影同时追回自己少年时的梦想、找回与伴侣Isak Valterson之间的激情。他选定的男主角Tarjei Sandvik Moe完全让他重拾对少年Isak的回忆。接下来，他们要找到少年Even。

“所以，你的表演经验是？”

“我18岁时参演过电视剧配角，之前在美国修习过一年的表演课程。”Henrik一边努力平复着呼吸一边回答。Even翻了翻他的简历。22岁？深沉的嗓音加青涩的脸庞。Hmmm。

“OK，之前你们已经拿到了两段剧本，请你和这位对手戏演员尝试一下。准备好就可以开始了。”工作人员按部就班的介绍道。

Henrik先看了一眼Tarjei——也许这一眼看得久了一点，以至于Tarjei也不得不礼貌地回视，直到两人都不由得笑起来为止。

他清了清嗓子，靠坐在道具椅背上。

“我准备好了。”

Henrik低头做最后一次深呼吸。Tarjei从房间远端向他走过来。

 

当Henrik抬起头看向Tarjei的那一刻，Even感觉到他的气场发生了变化——片刻之前他还是一个手忙脚乱的业余演员，上气不接下气地说着一些冒傻气的话，此刻的他已经变成一个浑身上下散发出诱惑力的陌生人；Even从他脸上看到了玩味，戏谑，试探，还有某种渴望。

“嘿，你是就新搬来的那家的男孩？”Henrik，不，是“Even”开口说道。

“是。”

“我是Even。我家就在拐角那栋屋子。”

“Isak。”他们握了握手。Henrik是后放开的那一个。

“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“没。”

“有时间跟我一起出来玩？”

“行。”

“你会说两个词以上的句子吗？”Henrik笑到。他的笑容倒是有种少年般的灿烂。

“我……不太认识这里的人。还没交到什么朋友。”

“那你现在有了，Isak，”Henrik对Tarjei眨了一下眼睛。“你有我了。”

后面这句是剧本上没有的。

Tarjei向Henrik回了一个笑容，然后害羞的低下了头。Even不由得在心里“Oh”了一声，Tarjei的这个举动，触动了他心底最柔软的回忆。

 

Even的思绪开始飘散，以至于后面的对戏他完全走神了，只是依稀听到工作人员提醒Henrik说错台词的话。他沉浸在自己的回忆里。十几年前，他和Isak就是这样开始的吗？ 他还记得自己为了吸引爱人注意力做过的那些莽撞而冒险的傻事；而对方未必没有看破，只是乐于配合罢了。Isak的目光总是偷偷的流连在他身上，而每当他看回去的时候，Isak的视线就逃开了。

那是一种渴望而不敢奢求的欲念。那时打动Even的，不是他的凝视，而是闪躲。

 

 

“OK，以上就是全部的候选人了。”

Even这才回过神来，发现屋子里只剩下选角导演，几个工作人员，自己和Tarjei。

“你们怎么看？”Even问。

大家七嘴八舌的讨论了几个新旧候选人的优劣。Tarjei则一直沉默不语，直到Even把视线投向了他。

“……Henrik Holm？”Tarjei试探地提议。

“这个年轻人长得还不错，很上镜。”有人说。

“他这个类型可能会挺受观众欢迎。”有人附和。

“可是他刚才擅自加了剧本没有的台词，还忘词。他缺乏经验，也不够专业。”选角导演客观评价道。

“所以你推荐他的理由是？”Even问Tarjei。

“我只是感觉和他对戏比较自然。当然，他也确实有很多的缺点……”Tarjei说着，右手不自觉地去摸衬衫上面的纽扣。

胸口。那是心脏跳动的地方。Even不动声色的瞄着Tarjei。是的，他们之间有这种化学反应。Tarjei和这个Henrik。

最后，Even打通了Henrik Holm的电话，通知他入选。他眼角没有错过Tarjei脸上悄悄浮现的欣喜。

 

\---------------------------------

 

2032年2月末

 

电影《莫比乌斯环》在卑尔根的Magnusson公司片场正式开拍了。

导演兼编剧Even，制片人William，男主角Tarjei (饰演Isak)，男配角Henrik (饰演Even)，Marlon（饰演Jonas）Herman（饰演Penetrator Chris），以及十几个剧组现场人员，将会在一个相对固定而封闭的环境里一起呆上四个月。虽然也会有少量真正的外景拍摄，但大多数“外景”都是在绿幕下进行的。拍摄电影的过程远没有观赏它的成品那么舒服。

 

这是一部略带科幻色彩的爱情片——对自己的性取向和未来人生都充满不安感的少年Isak，在新搬入的街区遇到了三个男孩：Jonas，Even和Chris。从那一刻起，他的不同选择将人生带入了三个分裂的平行时空，走向各自不同的未来。而Isak的意识和生活在三个截然不同的人生中穿梭着，无法让人分辨究竟哪些是幻想，哪些是现实。

Even认为从这种类型和难度开始挑战电影是个不错的起点。他白天在片场执导，晚上讨论第二天的拍摄方案，和演员讲解剧情，回看样片，和William沟通拍摄计划和经费预算，忙得不可开交；尽管之前也做足了心理准备，Even还是觉得有些喘不过气。晚上，他拨通了Isak的手机号码，响了大概四五声之后才接通。

“……Even？Hi。你最近怎么样？”

Isak的声音从听筒中传出来，声波微弱的振动从Even的耳朵一直传导到胸腔。他觉得自己几乎燃尽的气力又复苏了一点。

Isak。Isak。Isak。有时候Even觉得ISak是他和这个世界唯一的联系。

“很累。你呢？”

“一样。你在哪儿？”

“还在卑尔根，估计周末能回奥斯陆休息两天。你在家吗？”

“抱歉，我那两天排满了手术。你能提早一天回来么？我周五可以走开几小时。”

“呃，周五恐怕不行……”

“没事，等你有空吧。”Isak很自然的接受了现实，听不出任何遗憾。

他们已经差不多一个月没见到面。为了光速完成电影的前期筹备，Even创下了一个星期之内坐了九次飞机的记录。他甚至现在都还感觉不到脚踏地面的真实感。

“Isak，等我拍完电影，一定要放个长假，和你找个僻静的地方彻底休息一下。”

“那很好，Even。”

虽然Isak这么说着，Even还是听出了他声音中的淡然——因为他们自己也清楚的知道，这样的承诺从来就没有实现过。也许他们两个都有责任。然而在多次的失约之后，他们都已经无法再抱有期待了。也许，是因为不期待就不会失望吧。

“我很想你，Isak。”

Even叹息道。他还抱有希望。他不想成为一个缺位的伴侣，他不想历经波折之后才在一起的他们反而进入死气沉沉的婚姻。毕竟，那个他深爱的Isak没有变，Isak深爱的他也没有变，到底是从什么时候开始，Isak变得不再渴望他？而他也觉得没有Isak在身边的日子是可以接受的呢？

上一次见面时，他拿出了这个准备了三年的礼物，只差一点就能点燃灰烬里的火花；可他们也总是不断被别的事情打断或者缠住，片刻难得的温存就这么尴尬的消散在空气里。

“我也想你。——抱歉，又有急诊呼叫进来了，那么我回头再打给你，拜。”

电话挂断的时候，Even有那么一刻的出神。好像他和这个世界的联系忽然被切断了。他有点伤感。

 

接下来火上浇油的是，业余演员Henrik Holm果然出了问题。Even一早来到片场的时候，副导演Elias正一脸不耐烦的和Henrik交涉着。

“你不能这样偷偷看镜头，会让观众出戏的。注意压制自己的表现欲，好吗？”

“抱歉，我不是故意的，但是越是想着不要看镜头就越是会看，就好像有人告诉我……别去想粉红色的大象？那么我脑海中浮现的第一个画面就是粉红色的大象。”

Henrik试图用开玩笑来缓解一下尴尬的气氛，但是显然，Elias的脸色只有更难看。

“收起你那些自以为是的小聪明！还有，台词本上怎么写的，你就只能怎么说！少给我自作主张的加词！”

“我只是很自然而然的顺着说出来了……”

“怎么回事？”Even走过来看向摄像师。

“已经是第十一条了。”摄像师耸耸肩。

Even估计自己的眉头也皱了起来，因为他发现Henrik的表情开始变得惊慌。Even决定暂停一下Henrik的戏份，让其他人提前拍下一个场景。

 

拍摄间隙，他把Elias拉到审片室，一条一条翻看Henrik被喊cut的镜头——有的表情的不错但是台词不对，有的台词总算对了停顿或者走位却出问题，确实有一些镜头浪费得很让人无语。Tarjei不知什么时候跟了过来。Elias正在直截了当的建议：

“趁着还没拍出多少，赶快换掉他，Even。这家伙会拖累整个拍摄进度。我们还有几个不错的候选人能接上档期。”

“你真的对他不抱希望了？”Even问。

“我只是不想把时间浪费在这种刚出茅庐的小孩身上，也许他有些潜力，但是不能马上发挥出来的话，对我们就是没用。其他人哪里有这么业余的表现？我不明白你选角的时候到底看上他哪一点了。”

Even和Elias已经在业内认识多年，比起要在这个Henrik身上赌一把，Even还是更倾向于听从Elias。他开始认真考虑撤换演员的可能性。

“那我们之前的候选人……”

“Even，抱歉，我想Henrik是有点太紧张了，”Tarjei这时候忽然开口道，“我能先和他谈谈吗？给他两天时间再做决定，拜托了。”

Even点点头。事实上，Henrik是Tarjei选的。也许很少人知道这一点。当天下午和第二天，Henrik和Tarjei都没有在摄影棚出现。

 

第三天，Tarjei和Henrik早早来到了片场。Even很惊讶的发现，Henrik看上去放松了很多，试镜的时候那个“Even状态”终于回来了一点。Even也发现，无论是否需要入镜，Tarjei都会一直站在Henrik的对面；而Henrik就在他的带动下，用眼神和他跳起双人舞；他的表情，神态，声音慢慢的变成了“Even”，令Isak心动，也对Isak心动的Even；魅力万千、心藏秘密的Even。第五天，Elias在终于拍出了一条一次通过的镜头之后，向Even点了一下头，Even估计这就是不用再考虑换人的信号了。

再往后，Henrik越来越与最初完全不可同日而语。他在镜头前散发出自信和光芒，举手投足之间带上了一种迷人的风范，轻而易举的就会成为画面的焦点。他已经不再需要Tarjei的辅助就可以收放自如，但是他们的视线还是始终追随着对方，当Henrik亲吻Tarjei时，Even察觉到有种浓厚的眷恋之情溢出了屏幕，让人隔着镜头都会感觉到头皮发麻，他们眼中的迷恋让人分不清真假。

再一次坐在审片室里的播放他们的片段时，屋子里只听得到众人的呼吸声。Even仿佛已经看到了电影上映时观众们放大的瞳孔和手臂上竖立的鸡皮疙瘩。

“Tarjei这孩子挺有眼光，Henrik应该好好谢谢他。”Elias倒是淡定的躺靠在椅背上小声和Even交谈。“当他做错的时候，真是错的离谱。但是他做对的时候，又没人能从他脸上挪开视线。你不觉得这样有点儿像一个人？”

“像我吗？”

“不是。像玛丽莲梦露。”

Even差点被呛到。“玛丽莲梦露？你没开玩笑？”

Elias却是一脸认真：“他们都是那种演技只能称得上是还行，但是镜头前却非常的引人瞩目的存在。他可能永远也得不到电影学院的和影评家的认可，但是却会偷偷潜入春梦里，成为观众的性幻想对象。他们不是艺术家，却是一个美丽的符号、迷人的情人。”

“哈哈。”Even不置可否的笑道。

“这部电影会帮他崭露头角的。但是这也是个陷阱。能不能跳出这个角色给他限定的框就要看他后面的本事了。”

“同意。”

 

轮到主拍Tarjei的戏份的时候，Even已经无暇去顾及Henrik在做什么了。透过镜头和取景器看到的Tarjei已经吸引了他全部的注意力。

 

金色的卷发，绿宝石一样的眼睛，薄薄的、仿佛在诱人亲吻的嘴唇。

那个羞涩的，惊慌的，孤独的，不安的，渴望爱与被爱的少年。

那个始终重视对方的感受多于自己的渴望的少年。

那个并不知道自己接下来就会心碎，然后愈合，然后再心碎，然后再努力愈合的少年。

“Isak”。或者，Tarjei。

 

Even感觉自己的灵魂穿过了长长的镜头，冲破了时间和空间的束缚，回到了17岁的Isak身边，抚摸他的脸颊，把他揉进自己的怀抱里，告诉他不要害怕，一切都会好起来的，他们终究会克服那些家庭、疾病和纠结的感情，他们最后会同居，会结婚，会实现当初的愿望，成为真正的伴侣。虽然并没有浪漫的阳台求婚、盛大的裸体婚礼，也没有领养孩子，但是他们牵起的手没有再放开过。

 

……然后，Even不知道是否需要如实的告诉17岁的Isak，波折但甜美的青少年时代反而是他最怀念的。因为成人的世界充满了各种无奈。他们生活得像两条平行线，却又找得到各种理由不去做出改变。婚姻不是幸福的结局而是失望的起点，他们越来越不需要彼此。Even感觉自己从不满到麻木，从痛苦到习惯，从挣扎到放任，最终进入了一种无法摆脱的倦怠。

 

打给Isak的电话又一次被转接到留言箱时，Even地躺在房间的地板上，任寒冷侵袭。他拍这部电影就是想唤回自己和Isak之间遗失了的亲密，结果讽刺的是，他自己则因为忙于拍摄这部电影而和Isak更加疏离。

艹。事情不应该是这样本末倒置。

可是这难道不是他们自己选择的生活吗？当Even开始全身心地投入第一部广告片时，Isak选择了读医学院。当Isak成为忙碌的住院实习医师时，Even决定接受远在各大洲的中长期邀约。也许最初只是为了配合对方的节奏而努力填满自己的时间——“等他忙过这一阵就好了”。但当他们一个成为了执业外科医师，一个成为了伦敦广告奖得主时，他们却发现彼此不再是对方最重要的东西，他们无法再成为对方收回脚步的理由。他们继续像个陀螺一样一刻不停地旋转。他们再也没能像原来想象的那样一起放慢脚步、享受生活。

他们迷失在追逐的过程中，不知不觉间失散了。

 

Even一直躺到响起的手机铃声打断了他飘散的思绪。他赶忙坐起来。

是上天听到了他的心声吗？是Isak的回电吗？

……是William。

“投资委员会否决了你提交的拍摄内容，Even。我们要拿回剧本的改编权。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35岁的广告导演Even Bech Naesheim开拍自己的第一部电影《莫比乌斯环》。他选定的主角Tarjei选择了另外一位主角Henrik。Even想用这部自传色彩的电影同时追回自己少年时的梦想、找回与伴侣Isak之间的激情。终于，他的年轻演员们之间开始进入状态。然而此时他和投资方却开始陷入纠纷。

“关于人物主线和背景设定的部分是故事的核心！William，你不能做这么大改动！这他妈会让我们之前拍的一半片子都作废！还有那个Ruby是什么来头，演员的选择已经全权交给我，你还是个守信的人吗William？”

 

“我们拍电影是为了利润，Even，不是做慈善或者砸钱给你实现什么狗屁梦想的！照现在这样拍下来只能变成一部小众文艺片，不够支撑票房！你必须加入Emma的女主角故事线才能让普通观众也愿意走进电影院！还有，不要小看Ruby在年轻人中的票房号召力。作为补偿，我们可以追加150万克朗的经费。”

 

“这他妈的完全不是我当初写的剧本了！”

 

“当初？观众会关心你当初写的东西是什么？只要拍出来他们喜欢看的东西就好！你不会想自己第一部电影就变成票房毒药吧？听着，Even，我很少有空对谁解释任何事情，可我他妈已经花了二十分钟的耐心说服你。你他妈的想要投资，就得给我取悦观众！要是只想要取悦自己，就他妈的拿起手机在厕所里拍个够！”

 

“这些要求太过分了，William，你不能就这么横插一杠！”

 

“那你就别来问我拿钱了，Even。还有别忘了，著作权在我手里，我可以直接换掉你。”

 

两人的对话不欢而散。Even想起上一次拿到的投资应该够他们拍完4月的戏份。还有十几天，他会想办法说服William，或者找其他办法保住他的剧本的。

……应该会吧。

 

后面的几天，他装作什么也没发生的样子按原计划拍摄。尽管他努力打了几个电话，但他也明白不可能有人在半途接手一个项目。更何况，难道新的投资人就会顺着他的意思做下去吗？这世界上的资本家都是一样的。如果不是 **这一部** 电影，也许他会愿意做些妥协。可是这是他和Isak的故事，他不愿意眼看着这个最重要的心愿被人扭曲得面目全非。

 

连续几个夜里，他辗转反侧无法入睡。他听到自己的心跳通过鼓膜砰嗵砰嗵的传过来，上涌到头部的血液让他有点晕眩。他的大脑一刻不停地旋转——接下来怎么办？他感到耳中一下涌入了太多的声音，让他的呼吸有点急促。他不能在这令人窒息的房间里待下去了。Even决定出门跑步，让寒冷的黑夜的风帮助自己镇静。他沿着空无一人的街道奔跑，一直跑到没有马路也没有灯光的地方，也丝毫感觉不到疲惫。

 

Even有种糟糕的预感。凌晨三点回到住地之后，他第一个拨通了私人医生的电话，然后拨通了Isak的号码，可惜几声等候音之后，他被转进了语音留言箱。

 

“Isak，我今天回奥斯陆，我想见你。”

\-------------------

 

Even拿着医生的药笺走出诊所，坐进驾驶室，准备开车回家——虽然医生刚刚就他在这个状态下开车的高危险行为做了警告——而他此刻无暇在意。他查看了一下手机，没有Isak的回信。

 

他思考了一会儿，开始编辑短信。

To Elias：

明后两天暂停拍摄，全剧组放假。帮我在松娜峡湾旁边租两个木屋，给大家办个派对。

Elias很快发来回信。

From Elias：

酷，包在我身上了，绝对是个完美的派对。你先把钱转给我？

 

好吧。他终于也变成了自己曾经鄙视过的那种，越是火烧屁股越是要做点事情粉饰太平的人了。

 

Even回到奥斯陆家中的时候才下午四点。这个奢侈而冷清的公寓里空无一人。他取出几粒新取的药片吞下去，在静悄悄的房间里坐了一会儿之后，打开了音响，然后从冰箱里拿出冻牛排开始做饭。

六点，他吃掉了自己的那一份，喝了一点红酒，然后把另外一份倒进了垃圾桶。

八点，他把自己房间里的碟片全部拿出来摊在地上，再一个个排序重新放回架子。

十点，他已经把客厅的大部分家具换了个位置。

十一点，他在邻居的抱怨下关掉了音乐，躺在沙发上，开始听到耳中的声音重新占据了他的脑海：William，Ruby，Emma，Henrik，Tarjei……

 

Isak回到家的时候并没有开灯，他似乎也没有看到沙发上躺着的Even。

“你回来了？”Even从沙发上跳起来，几步跨到Isak身前，抱住了他。Isak回了一声招呼也抱了抱他。

Even闻到Isak身上的混合的汗水、消毒水和淡淡的血味，好像他直接从手术室走出来就回到了家。

“抱歉我没回你短信，我刚从一台12个小时的心脏移植手术上下来，膝盖有点儿疼。”

Isak把皮包和外套往沙发上一扔，转头进了卧室，趴在床上。

Even跟着爬上床去。Isak散乱而松软的卷发让他感觉情欲上涌。他把鼻尖埋进Isak的颈窝，贪婪的吸嗅他的味道；他的手不由自主地摸进他的发间，再转移到耳后，最后停留在颈部的皮肤上轻轻的揉捏着。

“Isak……”

“我很累，Even。”

“我能不能……”

“至少让我先睡一会儿，拜托了……”Isak闭着眼睛，半梦半醒地说着。

“一定要等吗？”Even将自己的体重压上Isak的后背，磨蹭着他。

“那你做的时候我能继续睡吗？”

“为什么？”

“你没看到我实在很累……不能等到明天吗？”

Even撑起身体。“Isak？发生什么事了？”

“什么事也没有，我连着当了十六个小时的班，这会儿只想先睡一觉……”

Isak的声音越来越微弱，一分钟后，已经有轻微的鼾声传出来。

Even只能尽量轻手轻脚的把被子盖在Isak身上，贴着他躺了下去。他感觉到自己腿间火热的欲望快要烧穿，于是他在被窝下面褪掉裤子，看着Isak毫无知觉的睡脸，握住自己，开始慢慢的移动手指。他想象自己在亲吻眼前微张的嘴唇和颤动的睫毛，回忆着Isak曾经在他耳边发出过的诱人的呻吟和喘息，很快，Even绷紧了身体，唇间吐出无声的“Isak”和“我爱你”。

 

Even还是没能睡着很久。每当他翻身的时候，Isak都会被吵醒片刻。所以他最终还是溜去了另一个卧室。凌晨5点，Even爬起床，开始煮咖啡，煎蛋，烤面包。阳光正从透过窗子洒进来，他感觉心情放松了很多。那些之前还让他无比烦恼的事情都不再那么重要了。现在他和Isak正待在他们的家里，厨房里飘着咖啡的香味，而且Isak还答应他今天就可以做爱。昨天的ZW简直像是饮鸩止渴，只让他的欲望更加急切的渴望释放。上帝，他们上一次做是什么时候的事儿了？一个月前？

 

然而Isak外套里的呼叫器的忽然叫了起来，打断了Even关于稍后的事情的旖旎幻想。在他来得及走到客厅把呼叫器按掉之前，Isak已经顶着一头乱发和惺忪的睡眼走出了卧室。Even心情一沉。

果然，看着呼叫器的Isak脸上出现震惊而痛苦的神色时，Even的希望也跟着沉到了谷底。

“昨晚手术的病人……去世了。”

 

Isak一言不发的洗漱，吃完早餐后，开始穿外套。Even试图拉住他，暗示地抚摸他的腰肢。

“再和我多待一会儿。我们还没……”

“我现在真的没有心情。”Isak推开了他的手。

“Isak，这个世界上每天都有人生老病死！……”Even开始有点挫败和烦躁，“你们不是应该对很多事情习以为常了吗？”

Isak冷冷的看着Even，仿佛被他的话激怒了。

“如果你不知道别人每天都在经历什么——能不能别开口就说些蠢话？”

 

两人沉默了一会儿。

 

“抱歉，我刚才有点过分了。”Even先举手投降，“我只是觉得在你眼里世界上每件事情都比我重要。”

Isak没有道歉，但他似乎也有些懊悔。他走到Even身边坐下，声音里带着淡淡的悲伤。

“她叫Cherry。只有6岁。已经在我们的医院住了三年。我们几次把她从死神手里抢回来，她是那么坚强……昨天她终于找到可以移植的心脏，我们还约好等她痊愈去参加她和邻家男孩的婚礼……”

Isak把额头靠进Even的颈窝中。Even抱住他，抚摸着他的后背和头发。

“我很抱歉。我不知道发生了这么遗憾的事。”

“我也很抱歉，”Isak说，“我有时候真的不够关心你。我可能已经习惯了你把自己照顾得很好的样子。你还好吗，Even？”

 

Even张了张口，话却在喉间哽住了。

我不好。我想把我们的故事拍成电影来获取你的关注，结果我们更疏远了。我的剧本要被改得面目全非了，你不会再喜欢的。我可能会被投资方炒鱿鱼。我还有两个星期的时间，我还没有办法解决钱的问题。如果我孤注一掷下去，可能会背上官司和债务，我想要成为你骄傲的一切都要崩塌了。

我一点也不好。

可Even想让自己尽量看上去不那么可悲而无用。

 

“我遇到一些事，但我应该能解决的。我只是很想和你在一起，Isak。”

“我一直和你在一起。”Isak终于抱住他的脸颊，亲吻了他。“我想我可能要先去向Cherry的家人解释和安慰一下。如果你愿意的话可以在家等我回来，很快。”

 

但是Even没能等到Isak回家。他先是像困在笼子里的野兽一样转来转去，然后出了门。他没办法在这个过于安静的地方停留，他必须保持行走。他脑海中的声音又开始出现了，给他出了无数的主意——怎么去说服William，怎么找到办法解决钱的问题，怎么保住自己的剧本——他开始觉得没有那么糟糕了，一切都会好的，他有各种奇妙的想法，他无所不能。

 

当他回过神的时候，他居然已经在公路上开车。导航显示着目的地是Elias给他的木屋地址。对了，木屋！派对！显然他最需要的就是这个。Even感觉到开心不已。

 

在峡湾岸边的草地上，剧组的大家已经三三两两的扎成小堆散在各处，音乐响动，烧烤架腾起香喷喷的烟雾，点心、水果和各种酒类摆满白色的桌布，Elias他妈的确实搞了个完美的派对。

人们对Even脑海里的一切一无所知。他们只是热闹的庆祝着放假，放纵的享受着派对时间。Even有一瞬间的不真切的感觉，仿佛他正坐在荧幕前，在空无一人的电影院尽头，看着遥远的热闹和喧哗；但是很快，他就被眼前的愉悦氛围给包裹了，每个人都过来跟他打招呼，有人对他说谢谢，他也笑着回以拥抱，好像对方是他最好的朋友一样。

“Hi Even？”Tarjei端着两杯鸡尾酒走过来，递给Even一杯。“谢谢你给大家放假还带我们来这么棒的地方。”

“呃，不客气，连续拍了快两个月，你们真的需要休息一下了，我也是。玩的开心吗？”

“当然，呃，”Tarjei有点关心的看着他，“你怎么了？你看上去有点恍惚？”

Even喝了一口Tarjei提供的鸡尾酒，有点甜，有点辣，还有些奇异的香味。

“我昨天凌晨开车回奥斯陆，这会儿又开回来，可能是有点疲劳驾驶。哈。这是什么酒？味道挺甜的，”Even从来不知道酒精可以在他的系统里发挥的这么快，在他咬掉自己的舌头之前，他已经凑到Tarjei耳边，说出了让他自己都羞耻的后半句：“……尝起来有点像你。”

Tarjei一脸不可思议的表情，但是他的脸却无法掩盖地红了。

“像我？这词是形容我的吗？操，Even，你刚才不是疲劳驾驶，是酒驾吧？”

“是吗？哈哈。可是我确实这么认为，小可爱。”

他伸出手去摸Tarjei的头发，对方躲了一下，看向别处，却并没移动脚步。Even于是放肆的摸乱了他的头发。

 

上帝，这触感。这是……

 

Even感觉自己的世界更加不真实了。他眼前的Tarjei的样子和Isak重叠在了一起。他仿佛带着35岁的灵魂回到了19岁躯壳里，眼前是17岁的Isak，他如胶似漆的恋人。他们的青春就是这一场一场的派对，啤酒，喧噪的音乐，耳边的呢喃，牵手，触摸，眼神的交汇，亲吻……

 

“你的卷发真好看。”Even感觉自己的身体和声音都不再受大脑支配了，他不敢相信自己正在说的话代表着自己的意志：“我在想什么时候能请你喝杯咖啡？”

下一秒钟该有一句调侃的咒骂或者一个巴掌飞过来了吧？。Even想。

然而Tarjei的眼中突然浮现了悲伤的神色。他微笑着回答Even：“你真是一点酒量也没有”，可是他的脸上却写满了心碎。

Tarjei不是应该感到厌恶，气愤或者奇怪吗？Even十分不解——悲伤是最不可能的反应。他怎么了？我刚才说错了什么吗？

 

还没弄清楚怎么回事，Tarjei已经走掉了。Even扭头看着他的背影，不小心撞上了别人。

 

“对不起!——噢我正在找你呢Even，”面前是Henrik Holm，旁边还站着一个女孩，“谢谢你的派对，给你介绍一下，这是我的女朋友，她刚好来探班……”

 

时间又中断了。

 

Even再次回过神的时候居然已经入夜，一群烂醉的人在篝火旁东倒西歪的坐着躺着，开始唱些含糊不清的歌，勾肩搭背，腻腻歪歪，或者胡言乱语。他回到木屋去洗脸清醒一下。走出来的时候，Even看到一个没关门的房间里，Tarjei正站在窗边发呆。

 

“……看来他没告诉过你，对吗？”Even靠在门口问道。

Tarjei被他吓了一跳，发现是Even之后松了口气。“你说什么？”

“女朋友。”

空气凝固了一小会儿。

“我早猜到了。”Tarjei平静地说。他的声音里有点不易察觉的沙哑。

“然而对你来说还是很突然。”Even走进去，站在Tarjei身边。果然，透过窗户，他看到Henrik和他的女朋友依偎在篝火旁。

Tarjei看向Even。Even也看着他。他终于明白了Tarjei眼中的心碎来自何处，而这眼神是如此的似曾相识，让他感到心间的阵阵刺痛。

Even努力的回想，是什么时候？……

“什么都瞒不过你。”Tarjei叹息着低下头，又有点犹豫的抬起来看向他，“能请你保密吗？”

“你爱上他了。”

“我不知道，说实话。”Tarjei继续看向窗外，“每个人都对我说：Tarjei，你很成熟，你总是知道自己在做什么。可是我们他妈的只有18岁，我也不知道自己在做什么。我一团糟。如果我真的有大家想象的那么清醒，就不会这样混淆真实和想象的东西。我不知道爱他的是Tarjei还是‘Isak’。我不知道我爱上的是Henrik还是‘Even’……”

“Isak和Even都是真实的，那不是想象。”Even说道。

当然，因为那就是他自己。

“我已经分不出来什么是真的什么是想象的，”Tarjei苦笑道。“你知道吗？当你说出那句完全一样的话的时候，我还以为自己是在做梦。”

“嗯？”

“他也曾经告诉我：‘你的卷发很好看，我想请你喝杯咖啡’。”

Tarjei此时看向Even，他的眼眶泛出点点泪光。Even感觉自己忘记了呼吸。

操。现在轮到Even搞不清楚哪边是现实了。

在目光相接的那一瞬间，Even被一个时空黑洞瞬间吸了进去。这个悲伤的视线将他带回了那个更衣室，那个厨房，还有那个嘈杂的、分手后亲吻了Sonja的派对，然后他看到了带着心碎的表情站在他对面的Isak，那个无比依恋和信任他、然后被他伤害了的Isak。那时候，他就是Isak的全世界。那时候，他的每一丝涟漪，都会在Isak心里掀起狂风巨浪。那时候，每当Isak带着这种泪光闪闪的眼睛和不安的神色看着他，他的胸前都会裂开一道刺痛的伤口。他现在只想要对那个Isak温柔相待，因为Isak的不安是他心底最珍贵、最柔软的存在，令他感到永恒的安全。

 

当他吻上Tarjei的嘴唇时，一切都无法挽回了。他残存的理智顷刻间消散于无形。而Tarjei的顺从让他彻底进入了幻觉，他怀抱中的是Isak，17岁的Isak，仍然依恋他，仰慕他，爱惜他的Isak，会在他面前生气，流泪，最终却总是温柔顺从他的一切的Isak。

 

他可能还记得关上了门，但是绝对不记得自己有没有对着Tarjei说“我爱你，Isak”。

 

\----------------------

 

因为曙光照进房间而醒来的Even陷入了恐慌。

第一，他睡了一个年纪差不多只有自己一半的小男孩。这个男孩还是自己电影的演员。他可能利用了自己的身份，也可能违背了对方的意愿，他妈的完全足够被谴责到死。他无比悔恨更无法原谅自己。

第二，从刚结束的需索无度的夜晚来看，他确信自己刚刚经历了一次狂躁，跟着就要进入漫长的抑郁期了，接下来他很快就会没有办法遮掩隐瞒，没有力气安慰调停，他只会成为一个陷入无穷无尽的悔恨和自责的废人。等他恢复过来的时候，一切都要结束了。剧组会解散，电影会停摆，Isak会对他彻底失望，他苦心支撑的一切就这样烟消云散。

 

天。他不敢再看旁边男孩无辜的睡脸。

他感觉自己跌入了绝境。

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35岁的广告导演Even Bech Naesheim开拍自己的第一部电影。他选定的主角Tarjei和对手演员Henrik悄悄陷入戏外的情感。由于和投资方之间爆发冲突，面对巨大压力的Even在躁郁症的干扰下做了出失控的举动。接下来他该如何面对一片混乱的局面？

Even躺在诊所里。医生为他注射的药剂会很大程度上帮助他缓解抑郁症状，让他有了一点儿喘息的力气。但是他还是觉得想死。

Isak打来过一次电话他没有接。Tarjei完全没有联系过他。他不知道怎么面对他们中的任何一个。

Elias的短信和电话最多，不停的催问和告知他片场的事情。

去他妈的。我放弃了。

 

然而Noora的短信让他短暂的复活了一会儿。

“From Noora：

我听说了你和William的争执。也许我的主意可以帮上点忙。如果你有兴趣就过来聊聊。”

 

\-------------------

 

“操，Noora，我真不能理解你怎么能忍受和William生活在一起。”Even躺在Noora的办公室沙发上，双手掩着脸。

“行了Even，对我的丈夫、你现在的投资人能多少表现一点儿尊重吗？”Noora拧起眉毛，但没有真的生气。因为她最了解William在别人心目中究竟是多么令人讨厌又畏惧的存在。

“我快被他逼死了。我现在还他妈的在抑郁期。”

“逼死？你现在面对的并不是什么了不得的事情，行吗？你也只不过是第一次经历而已，每个人都把自己的第一次看得惊涛骇浪的。”

“你不明白，这个剧本对我来说太特别了。”

“这你就错了。正是因为我明白它有多特别。”Noora放缓了语气，“我和你和Isak是一起长大的，很多都是我亲眼所见的经历，我怎么会不清楚它对你来说有多重要？所以说实话，我也一样不希望看到William改剧本。”

“你会帮我说服他？”

“不，我要帮他说服你。”

“算了吧Noora。”Even从沙发上坐起来，“谢谢你的好意，我还是回去了。”

“Even你这个死脑筋。”Noora好气又好笑地说，“你当初勾搭Isak的那些聪明才智都哪儿去了？你现在一心只想着怎么拒绝William，你怎么不想想如何同时实现他和你想要的？”

“比如？”Even完全没有抱希望的摊手。他不觉得自己和William的想法有任何交叉点。

“William想要的只是投资一个讨好的故事，回报一笔利润。他想要Emma，把Emma放进去就好了。你以为他会在乎她是男主角的妻子还是妹妹吗？”

“可是无论妻子还是妹妹都不可能加那么多戏份而不影响主线……”Even反驳。

Noora打断了他：“——那就让她成为观众，成为听着Isak讲述这个故事的人。借这个机会，把故事的结构彻底改变掉——不再是Isak的视角来看自己的三个未来，而是Emma这个旁观者帮着电影院里的人们去探寻Isak的故事。到底Isak讲的三个人生中，哪一个是真实的？哪一个是他的希望或者幻想？这种悬念可以完全吊起观众的胃口，足够引起讨论和猜测，然而永远也没有正确答案，这才是一个热门影片的应有的吸引力。”

这下轮到Even说不出话了。

“Noora，我当初为什么没请你做我的制片人来的？”

“因为你是个为爱大脑短路的笨蛋？嗯？”Noora露出无比灿烂的微笑。

 

\-------------------------

 

Even仍在在慢慢消退的抑郁中挣扎，所以他一半时间蜷缩在自己的脑海里昏睡，一半时间在拼命改剧本。他抓紧调整了拍摄计划，然后把现场执导的事情几乎都扔给Elias，后者抱怨着“你他妈的才搞了一个派对就以为把我给买断了”然而还是帮了他的忙。

 

一个星期后，他拿着改好的剧本去找William。William一言不发地盯着他看了好一会儿。然而Even此时什么都他妈的不在乎了。

“谁给你出的主意。”他直截了当的问。

“Noora。”Even略有点顾虑但是他不相信William会对Noora做出什么不好事情。

“真不愧是我的女人。”William忽然难得地面露微笑，自言自语地说，“应该她来做你的制片人。”

“真稀奇我们还能有个想法是相同的，William。”

“你还想要我的钱吗？”

“……要。”

 

当Even带着Ruby和新剧本来到剧组，并宣布之前的情节要大幅度改拍之后，大家都有些吃惊，但是也都很快接受了这个也许确实是更好的设定。许久之后第一次回到片场的Even，从他的视野角落悄悄看着Tarjei，却不敢去直视对方。Even感觉自己非常心虚。他还不知道怎么面对Tarjei。他也没想到Tarjei会直截了当的找到他。

 

“我很抱歉，Even。”

Tarjei甚至没有特意找人少的地方，就站在摄像机旁边对着他，好像说的只是一件稀松平常的事情。

“你有什么好抱歉的？我不认为你做错了任何事情。”Even回避了他的目光。“是我很抱歉……”

“我利用了你。”Tarjei耸耸肩，仿佛只是在说“我拿了你的三明治”这样的话。

“利用我？”现在Even不由得看向他了。

“可能是吧？我那天喝的有点多，然后心情有点低落，所以就……”Tarjei低头咳了一下，恢复了如常的神态，“总之，我希望你别介意，因为我们还有好多正事要做，我不想影响你的心情。你会原谅我的，对吧？”

 

Even不知道原谅二字从何说起。他只是默默的看着Tarjei回到了打光板前，开始和摄像师交谈站位的问题。他懂了。其实Tarjei全部都明白，他感觉到了Even在逃避，他这么做只是为了帮Even摆脱掉难堪。

 

为什么要这样，Tarjei？他完全可以责怪，怨怒，要胁，或者至少冷漠以对，但是他选择了原谅，选择为了让Even不要为难而爽快地归罪于自己。Even被内心的惭愧与内疚淹没了。

 

我他妈还不如一个18岁的孩子成熟和负责。

 

当天拍摄结束后，他把Tarjei留了下来。两人就在卑尔根夜晚冷清的街道上漫无目的地走着。

 

“我真的很抱歉。”Even在一个路灯下停下脚步，面对着Tarjei，认真地看着他说，“我的身份可能会令你难以开口拒绝，所以无论如何是我的过错。而且，我足足比你大上一倍，利用年龄的优势去诱拐你，也是道德上不允许的。”

 

 “诱拐。”Tarjei仿佛被他的措辞给逗笑了。“你诱拐我了吗？”

 

“也许不是故意的，但我多少占了你的便宜，算是趁虚而入了吧。”

 

然而Even还是没有敢于坦白他之所以占有他，并不是出于爱意。

 

“我成年了，我也会为自己做的一切事情负责。”Tarjei正色道。

 

“可是你成年的历史还没有我认识你的时间长。”

 

“我还差一个月就十九岁了好吗？再说……”Tarjei转头想了想，“我以为我们是今年才认识的？”

 

操，露馅了。而Tarjei就那么看着他，让他口干舌燥。

 

“呃，其实，我从2年前就知道你了……”

 

“2年前？”

 

“对，我先是在Ray Dalton的MV看到你，然后发现你在演舞台剧，我还去现场看了《Grease》……”Even越解释越觉得自己像是个跟踪未成年人的偷窥狂。Tarjei则瞪大了眼睛。

 

“操，Even，拜托你别再说了，”Tarjei笑道，“难道你真的想让我爱上你吗？”

 

“怎么，你之前差点爱上我？”Even被他的笑容感染，他奇怪地感觉自己既紧张又放松。

 

“我以为你是先爱上我的？”

 

“哈哈，你可以先自我吹嘘一会儿。”

 

两人笑得前仰后合。这会儿的氛围好极了。他们丝毫也不尴尬了。但是Even很纠结。他喜欢看到Tarjei的笑容，但是他不想这笑容是来自虚假的希望。所以他终究还是决定严肃地开口。

 

“Tarjei，你知道我结婚了。而且我从一开始之所以会注意到你，就是因为你长得非常像我的丈夫Isak。”

 

“我当然知道，我就在扮演他——你的丈夫Isak。”Tarjei戏谑般地重复道。

 

“所以无论如何，我们两个不会有更进一步的可能了，你能明白吗？”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“这一点上我们能达成共识？而且你还愿意原谅我？”Even惴惴不安的确认道。

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“如果你想要任何补偿……”Even小心地选取着措辞。他不想自己此刻听上去像个要用钱摆平麻烦的混蛋，但是他也想真诚的表达自己的歉意。

 

“我无所谓，不过也乐意让你欠我一个人情。”Tarjei耸耸肩。

 

“好吧。欠人情？wow，你干脆送我个定时炸弹得了。”Even有点哭笑不得。“当然，如果你还是愿意把我当成树洞，偶尔吐吐槽什么的，我随时奉陪。”

 

“好。”

 

“我还能偶尔夸你可爱吧？”

 

“这听上去就有点越界了Even。”

 

他们笑了，又继续行走，偶尔交谈些没营养的话题。然而Even是认真地觉得Tarjei很可爱，一种与Isak完全不同的可爱，一种让人放心的、调皮的、豁达的可爱。如果这就是当年的Isak，也许他也一样会爱上这个人。

差不多是半夜时，Even和Tarjei一起回到了剧组的住处，他把Tarjei送到了门口。

 

“晚安，Tarjei，明天见。”

 

“明天见Even。”

 

Tarjei就这样回屋关上了门。Even转身准备走开时，看到了走廊另一端的，他此刻最不想看见的两个人。

 

Henrik Holm，和站他身边的有点开心地看着他的Isak。

 

“Hi Even。才回？”Henrik倒是用他招牌的灿烂笑容和Even打了个招呼，“你的家人来找你，我正想带他去你的房间。那我先走了。顺便，很高兴认识你，Isak。”

 

\----------------------------------

 

“你为什么忽然跑过来了？”Even心砰砰跳着，他不得不装作在脱外套来背对着Isak。

 

“你那天一声不吭的就走了，后来也没回我的电话，我想你可能是在生我的气。”Isak坐在床沿上看着他，“我最近确实很少陪你，又经常心情很差。我来跟你道歉，顺便探探你的班？”

 

“你不需要道歉Isak。”Even故作平静地说道；他努力想让自己听上去不那么心虚。

 

该道歉的是我。你都不知道我做了些什么事情。

 

可能他的声音在Isak耳中听起来像是在赌气。Isak从背后抱住了他，手开始伸进他的上衣。Even身体一颤。

 

“原谅我吧Evy，我会好好补偿你的。我们可以从上次中断的地方开始。”

 

“这个宿舍的墙壁很薄Issy，左邻右舍可都是我的同事。”Even一边躲，一边努力的寻找着借口。

 

“那就让他们听。反正我是你的。”Isak带着戒指的左手摸上Even的脸颊。这带着体温的金属让Even的皮肤灼烧般疼痛。

 

操。操。操。为什么是现在？为什么不是几天前？为什么要等到一切都发生了之后才给我这些？他曾渴望的东西，现在让他心生恐惧。

 

“我能不能……先休息一下？”他需要时间理清思绪，他不能带着这清醒的罪恶感要了Isak。他甚至不知道自己这会儿能不能硬得起来。

 

“这算是你对我的报复？嗯？”Isak笑着把Even转过来面对他推到墙上，“行，就让你好好报复我一下。仅限今晚，特别招待。”

 

他用带着溺爱和诱惑的眼神看着Even，一路向下亲吻，在他面前慢慢的跪了下去。

 

操。现在真他妈的乱套了。

 

（Lofter不让发肉，请脑补）

（好吧其实是我真的没写）

\-------------------------------

 

“所以，你会在这儿呆上两天？”

 

“嗯。我也对拍电影什么的事情很好奇。我能在片场跟着到处看看嘛？不需要照顾，也不会打扰任何人的，我保证。”

 

“我当了十来年的导演，你现在才开始对片场好奇？”

 

“因为这是我们的故事不是吗。”Isak趴在Even身边，看着他，眼神温柔如水。“我读了你的剧本。我在家里哭得像个傻瓜。我真的后悔自己像个混蛋一样忽视了你，过了这许多年之后，我差点忘了你一直是多么的爱我。”

 

不。别说了。我才是那个混蛋。

 

Even伸出手去摸着Isak的头发，心情复杂。

 

“所以再来一次？”Isak向他挑挑眉。

 

再来几次都行。Even必须承认，无论什么时候，他的身体都如此忠实的爱着Isak。

\------------------------

 

当Even把Tarjei介绍给Isak的时候，他感觉自己的眼睛简直不知道该往哪里看。

 

“Wow，真的好像。Even，你相信世界上有这么巧的事情吗？”

 

世界上你敢不相信的巧合多了去了。Even心想。

 

“那你觉得Henrik像Even吗？”Tarjei一边和Isak握手一边问。

 

“我觉得不太像。”Even抢着说到，“其实没有几个人会觉得熟悉的人之间相像。越是不熟悉的才越容易觉得像。”

 

“唔……我觉得他们外形确实很相似，但给人的感觉完全不一样。当然，可能是因为Even已经老了，不像Henrik那么年轻，哈哈。”Isak打趣道。

 

“拜托？小心有人说你年龄歧视？”Even不由得笑道。但他和Isak已经习惯了这些无害的笑话，这是他们之间最稀松平常的亲密互动。Isak牵起了他的手，就这么在众人面前亲了他的手背。

 

“即使你是个老头子我也爱你。”

 

“Wow……够了够了，我们不需要在这儿领会自己的悲催。各位，能继续拍摄了吗？……”Tarjei一脸看不下去的表情，众人也一哄而散。

 

 

Isak安静地坐在Even身边，看着镜头前Tarjei和Herman的一场戏——Tarjei回到家，看到Herman醉醺醺的躺在沙发上，奢华的客厅里一地派对后的狼藉。打扫的佣人看到Tarjei，带着些许同情的表情向他问好。Tarjei把Herman扶进屋子里躺下，却看到他口袋里塞着一条蕾丝T字裤。

“Chris，我想你的好朋友又在你这儿落了点东西？”Tarjei压着怒火把T裤扔给他。

“Nicky这小婊子……她以为你会在意这些？她以为耍这种小把戏就能取代你成为这里的主人？开玩笑。”Herman口齿不清地嘟囔着，一巴掌甩开那个布片。

“所以你认为我并不在意，是吗？”

“我相信你早就有足够觉悟了Isak。”Herman歪靠在枕头上自娱自乐地地唱着，“We are a perfect match baby~~”

“你错了Chris。”Tarjei悲哀地看着他，“我不会一直忍受这些的。我要离开这里。”

“别开玩笑了宝贝。你知道我爱你。”

“你爱我就不会一而再再而三的背叛和欺骗。”

“但我总是会回到你身边嘛。”

“太多次了，Chris。我不想在这种无休无止的伤害中过一辈子。我明天就搬出去。我们以后各走各路。”

“你敢。”Herman忽然坐了起来，仿佛十分清醒般地抓住了Tarjei的手臂，“你在我这儿得到了钱，照顾，所有人梦想中的生活，现在你一句话就想离开我？”

“这不是我的梦想的生活，只是你自己的。”Tarjei冷冷地看着他。“再见了Chris。虽然我真的爱过你。”

Herman的头发散乱着，眼神像狮子一样散发出危险的气息。他手上加大的力度，抓得Tarjei的皮肤都泛白了。

“属于我的东西，只有我说不要了才可以放手。你可以试试离开我，Isak，而我会让你体会一下惹火我是什么下场。”

……

 

“Cut！”

Even喊停了之后，开始和各个工作人员交流刚才的拍摄，确定这一条可以通过后，大家纷纷开始转场，准备半小时后开始的下一幕。

Isak等他们说完，笑着轻声问Even：

“所以我如果当年真和P-Chris在一起，结果就是这样成为变成身不由己的黑帮情人？你就是这么编派我的绯闻对象的？”

“只是探讨一种可能性。每个人都做过纸醉金迷的豪门梦不是吗？再说了这还不是结局，结局保密。”

 “对我这个当事人也保密？”Isak轻轻推搡了Even一下，“那Jonas呢？为什么他变成了一个琐碎庸俗毫无志趣的家伙？你敢说你真的没带私心贬损我的初恋？”

“同样是一种更常见的可能性啊，每个人都可能走向这种平庸到绝望的人生不是吗？不过确实，电影里表现得总是更极端一些，这叫艺术化加工嘛。”

“那到底哪个人生是真的？Isak最后怎么样了？”

“还是那句话——电影上映后你就知道了。”

“切。肯定是我们在一起的结局吧……就像现在这样？”Isak眼神朦胧地看着Even，一只手从外套边缘伸进去，摸上了他的后背，让Even感觉膝盖发软。

“你不是说不会干扰我工作吗？”

“我食言了。”Isak干脆利落地承认，贴到Even耳边说，“……你认真的样子让我欲火中烧。到洗手间来一发？”

“操，”Even赶忙摘掉了自己脸旁挂的无线话筒，“这个话筒还他妈的连着别人的耳麦呢！”

现在轮到Isak脸红了。但是他抓了一下Even的头发，转身就向后台区走去，好像确信地知道Even会跟上来一样。

 而Even也确实这么做了。

 

熙攘交错的片场中，Tarjei满脸通红地摘下了自己的耳机，看着Isak和Even双双消失的背影。他独自走到一个角落坐下，确认身边没人，掏出了口袋中的手机，调出相册里他和Even发丝交缠、紧密相贴的睡脸，发出一声叹息。

 

“抱歉……”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35岁的广告导演EvenBech Naesheim终于开始拍摄第一部电影《莫比乌斯环》。他想通过这部带有自传色彩的影片找回昔日的梦想和与伴侣Isak之间遗落的亲密。然而在一次与投资方的纠纷中，躁郁症发作的Even与剧组的演员Tarjei陷入纠葛。尽管Tarjei同意不再提起，但事情真的会那么简单就过去吗？

2032年5月3日

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。我们真的要找个时间实现之前说好一起度过的长假了。”

Even贴着Isak的额头发出叹息。Isak仰起头亲吻他；柔软而温暖的舌头舔着他的嘴唇和牙齿。天。他怎么能失去这个？如果没有Isak，他都不知道要如何生存下去。他们就这么在车站外的停车场里又亲了十几分钟，直到火车真的要开走了为止。

“那么一路顺风，到家打电话给我，好吗？”

“好的，你也是。好好照顾自己Even。”

送别Isak之后，Even感觉到自己简直有点虚脱。无论从肉体还是精神上。他差点忘了Isak也是一个三十出头的青壮年。他们可能都压抑得太久，以至于一旦释放出来就荒唐得天昏地暗。

 

而更疲劳的是他的心情。因为他的忧虑不但没有消散，还变得更加浓厚了。和Isak睡在一起的夜里，他总是梦见那天在木屋里和Tarjei被Isak撞见，然后浑身冷汗地惊醒。看着枕边被他弄醒的Isak迷迷糊糊的脸，Even好像看着末日审判的神灵一眼惊恐。

Even总是觉得那天在走廊碰见Henrik和Isak的时候，Henrik看着他站在Tarjei门口的表情，绝对不是那么简单。操，Even猛然想起——那天Henrik离开的时候，去往的方向根本不是他自己房间所在的地方。

 

有什么事情不对。梦总会有些警示性的。在抽到第二根烟的时候，Even决定听从自己的潜意识去找Tarjei谈谈。现在是晚上十一点，走廊里已经基本不会再有人走动。他把烟踩熄，敲开了Tarjei的房门。Tarjei有点惊讶看到来人是他，但是什么也没多问。

Even关好门，压低声音地问道。

“那天……有没有人看到我们？”

“哪天？”

“你知道我说的是哪天。”Even有点尴尬地说。

Tarjei好像也被他吓到，认真地想了半天。

“我不知道……应该没有吧，不然不早该传开了？”

“Henrik Holm知道吗？”Even想确认一下，这次轮到Tarjei的目光躲躲闪闪了。

“应该……应该也不知道吧，我又不会跟他说这个。”

“他猜得到吗？”

“拜托，他又不是FBI或者克格勃。”

“……那你也没有和别人说起过？”他继续确认道。

“Even，你是不是觉得我会拿这个要挟你什么的？你觉得我是这种人吗？”Tarjei听起来有点生气了。

“抱歉，我没这么认为，但是我总有种不好的预感，好像有什么事情要发生。”

“呵。良心不安才是正常反应吧。”Tarjei没好气地说。

Even无从反驳地闭上了嘴巴。

“……抱歉，我又有点过了。”Tarjei似乎对他内疚的样子心软。“但我真的没和任何人说起这些。”

“你没说错，是我活该。我只是……没由来的胡思乱想。”

 

他们沉默了许久。Tarjei咬了一下嘴唇，慢慢开口。

“其实我自己也很害怕，Even。”他惴惴不安地看着他，眉毛微蹙，嘴唇无措地张启，眼睛里仿佛住着一个名为忧愁的神灵。

那种眼神Even之前只有隔着镜头看到过，每次看到总是会让他胸口抽紧。

“……我喜欢Henrik，却跟你搅在了一起。我都没法想象以后父母和朋友们会怎么看我，或者我该怎么面对他。而且，一个演员和自己的导演……如果被打上为了成名什么事情都干得出来的标签，以后就再没人会认真的拿我当回事儿了。我每天想到这些都无法入睡。”

Even对自己贸然地跑来质问Tarjei的举动感到后悔。

“对不起。我不该忽然跑到这儿好像来责备你。”

“你不责备我，我也很难原谅我自己。”Tarjei把后背靠在墙上，看向窗外。“那天见到Isak，我装作什么事情都没发生。……但我太特么想把自己埋到地心里去了，我想跟他说一千万次我很抱歉。”

Even走过去抚摸Tarjei的肩膀，轻轻的摇晃他。

“该对你和Isak都说一千万次抱歉的是我。”

Tarjei看着Even。

“Even。”他轻声对Even说，又仿佛在自言自语，“我是不是会永远活在自责里？”

Tarjei的这句话忽然提醒了Even。他差点忘了对方只是个18岁的少年。在这段也许称得上是错误的际遇中，他自己才是应该背负起责任的那一个。Tarjei是无辜的，他不应该为任何事感到不安。Even有种要拥抱他的冲动。

“Tarjei，现在占据你脑海的东西也许很可怕，但是时间会告诉你，令人害怕的东西多半没什么大不了的。事实上……你知道吗？我像你这么大的时候，曾经差点自杀。”

Tarjei震惊了。

“自杀？你？为什么？”

“我那时候也是18岁，喜欢上了——或者说以为自己喜欢上了最好的朋友Mikael，于是我亲了他。然后他非常生气的和我断绝了来往，还把事情告诉了我们所有共同的朋友。而我之前从未出柜，当时还有一个交往3年的女朋友Sonja。”

“天……然后呢？”

“我害怕极了，把自己关在家里。潮水一样的电话、短信来问我到底怎么回事，我完全不知道该怎么回应。我似乎听见所有人都在谈论关于我的这场丑闻。在那之前，我明明是个寻常的，开心的，甚至受人仰慕的男生，在那之后我的人生瞬间跌入了地狱。”

Tarjei仍然看着他的眼睛点点头，“我能想象那种难堪和痛苦。”

“所以我崩溃了……当然中间还发生了些别的……我做了件傻事。这才伤透了所有真正在乎我的人。还好，我活下来了，不然后来也就没机会做更傻的事了，对吧。”

Tarjei翻了个白眼。哦，这熟悉又可爱的白眼。

“直到我后来遇到了Isak，他拯救了我，我某种程度上也拯救了他。所以我后来一直相信只要熬过去最难的就会有好事发生。也许当你身为当局者时，总是以为自己无法度过那一关。但是，很多事情在你的整个人生中只是一个小插曲而已。”

Even双手扶住Tarjei的肩膀，认真而严肃地着他。

“而且，如果这件事里有任何人需要被责备，那也应该是我。我不会让你独自承担这些的，Tarjei。不要怕，我们会找到机会解决它的，也许要交给时间。但是至少你要知道，如果你要背负着一些东西，我也会一起。”

Tarjei和Even视线相对，点了点头。

Even又一次抚摸他柔软的卷发，发出一声满足的叹息。

“这感觉真奇妙，”Even轻声说，“我感觉好像看着年轻的Isak穿越时空来到我面前。和你待在一块儿有种奇怪的平静，我感觉什么都可以对你说。可能因为你才18岁，我说什么你都会相信。”

“我也感觉很奇妙，”Tarjei终于露出微笑，“我好像看到十几年后的Henrik，我也不知道为什么，就是感觉他以后就会变成像你现在的样子，很帅，风度翩翩，还很迷人。”

“哈？”Even露出受宠若惊的微笑。

“……或许他不像你这样对小男孩有着不可言说的爱好？”

“切。我不认为Henrik能像我这么迷人。”

 

他们都感觉心情不再像之前那么沉重。Even太感谢Tarjei的存在了。也许他仍然认为这一切是一场错误，但是不幸中的万幸是，错误的对象是Tarjei。

“我相信总有一天能找到合适办法解决的，Tarjei。但是眼前来看，我们最好先保守这个秘密。”

Tarjei点点头。稍后，他好像想起了什么，从口袋里掏出iphone：“看来我最好先删掉。”

Even愣了一秒钟后才反应过来。

“什么？你还拍了照片？见鬼！你他妈不知道这样做有多危险吗？！”

天那，他的直觉是对的。要不是今晚来到这儿，不知道这个隐藏的炸弹会埋藏多久。

“我知道！可是，可是，”Tarjei红着脸说，“现在谁没偶尔拍过亲密照片啊。没什么人大惊小怪吧。我只是存在自己手机里，又没传到推特上。再说我这不是告诉你了吗？”

“赶快删掉！——稍等一下。”我还想再看一眼。Even盯着那张风光旖旎的画面，心跳不由得有些加快。“上帝。我真不知道你们这些小鬼一天到晚在想什么。为什么会你想要拍这些东西？”

Tarjei仍然红着脸调皮地笑了：“我想给自己的第一次留点纪念。哈哈。而且我敢说不是所有人的第一次都像我这么惊险刺激的。”

“你，这……”现在轮到Even脸红了。

“你不知道你那天有多@#$%^。”Tarjei冲他挤挤眼睛。“不止*&^%$，你还……”

Even赶快捂住他的嘴巴。

“我错了我错了，求你别说了，我已经很想以死谢罪了好吗？我现在就想找个地缝钻进去。”

于是Tarjei就在他的注视下按下了delete。Even感觉仿佛终于可以松开一点紧绷的神经。他感觉夜里终于可以安睡了，以至于完全没有听到走廊里的脚步声。

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

你只需要往人们心里扔进一个怀疑的碎片。他们的好奇心会自己完成剩下的拼图。

 

Isak迈着轻松的步履来到医院，笑着向着Magnus点头打了个招呼。

“矮油，看来某人最近被操得很舒爽？”

“滚蛋，Mags。”

“你敢说你没有？”

“没人会回答这么无聊的问题，creepy loser。”

然而他还是拿手里的病历本轻拍了一下Magnus的肩膀，这是一句“你懂我，兄弟”。

“22号病人下周办理出院，放他走之前最好再安排一次MRI。”

“嗯哼。”

“关于等会儿的手术，这里是断层扫描……”

他们进入了日常模式。紧凑地交谈，认真地工作，偶尔地调侃。

直到Isak收到了一条短信。

 

**“From** **陌生号码：**

**请你阻止Even** **，在他继续伤害你和某人之前。”**

 

这什么鬼？发错了？Isak的第一反应是看了一眼就皱着眉头收起了手机。

可这又不完全像是一个发错的信息。

 

Even？某人？这个Even是我的Even吗？某人又是什么鬼？他又掏出来看了两眼，试图回忆自己是不是在什么地方见过这个号码。

在手术室外消毒时，Isak也曾有片刻的走神。操。什么乱七八糟的，现在可是有别人的命在我手里呢。他强迫自己摒除杂念，集中精神完成了手术。可是一走出手术室，被压抑几个小时的念头就像潮水一样泛滥开来。他掏出手机，反复读了几次那条短信，然后试着拨打回去。他期盼着能有个陌生人接起来说一句“操啊我发错了”，但是对方居然是个一次性的号码。

这短信特么真是发给他的。

Isak先是感到非常愤怒。这人他妈的是谁，匿名胡扯这些狗屎一样的屁话，试图破坏他的Even的关系？他知道Even是什么样的人吗？他知道Even面对过各种各样的诱惑但是不为所动吗？他他妈的知道他们两个一起经历过什么吗？一条莫名其妙的短信，就想要往Even身上泼上一桶脏水？去他妈的！Isak迅速的调出了删除按钮。

但是按下去的前一秒，他又滞住了。

如果他说的是真的怎么办。如果Even确实有事情隐瞒了他怎么办。

如果那个“某人”是真实存在的怎么办。

Isak感到自己的脑袋嗡嗡作响。天。他眼前浮现出Even牵着别人的手，抚摸着别人的脸的画面。他仿佛看到Even圈着别人的腰，然后落下亲吻。

他感觉身周的世界开始旋转。只是想象着那些画面就让他的胸口好像心脏病发一样尖锐地疼痛，直到无法呼吸。

不，不可能，也许他们也曾经争吵过，冷战过，互相怨怒过，但他从来没有一次想过他们不再相爱的样子。他们才刚刚从许久不见的亲热中恋恋不舍地分开。Even看着他的眼神仍然是那么深爱。那不可能是假的。

可是理智的魔鬼开始告诉他，Even在别人的眼里会是一个多么巨大的诱惑，就像他自己当初为了Even痴狂一样，其他人也会。也许Even并不是有意如此，但是当他深邃的湛蓝色眼睛温柔地落在一个人身上的时候，天啊，Isak想象不出别人如何抗拒。

他并不知道该如何向自己保证Even没有背叛他。他只是从未怀疑过。

“你还好吧Issy？你看上去脸色苍白。要不要歇一下？”Magnus关切地问。

“没事，我只是走神了。”Isak将沉重的思绪暂时甩开，挤出一个笑容，“你今天值夜班吗？要不下班之后一起喝一杯？”

也许某种念头确实开始在他的心中发芽了。

 

\----------------------------------

2032年5月22日

Even没想到Isak会就这么出现在他们的剧组宿舍楼下。

“嗨！这是给我的惊喜吗？”他真诚开心地拥抱了他。

“我来这边参加学术会议，顺便来看看你。”

“随时欢迎。”Even说，“不过今天的戏份会在特效摄影棚里拍，估计不会让外人进入的。你可以等我回来吗？”

“不用担心我，我白天也要去开会的，等散会了我再来找你。”

“完美。那么我们晚点儿见。给，这是我房间的备用钥匙，如果你回来的早了可以在这儿休息。”

等他们走后，Isak来到了Even的房间。这里布置简单，但是充满了Even的气息：墙上贴的便笺，剧照和分镜草图，桌上放的烟盒和笔记本，角落里堆着的书，影碟和吉他。

Isak四处扫视了一下，并没有发现什么特别。天。我在做什么。来侦查他？偷窥他？他心里泛起瞬间的内疚和惭愧，决定还是先离开。然而路过一个门口的时候，他的视线忽然被门角里夹住的半截烟给吸引了。

这就是Even桌上的那种烟。

他抬头看了看这道门。

Tarjei Sandvik Moe。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35岁的广告导演Even Bech Naesheim开拍自己的第一部电影《莫比乌斯环》期间，卷入了剧组演员Tarjei和Henrik之间的纠葛，犯下了可怕的错误。在他以为能够偷偷摆平的时候，他的伴侣Isak收到一条匿名短信，揭发他意图掩盖的事实。

Isak感到心神不宁。他无法把各种念头从脑海中抹去。为什么已经戒烟很久的Even会忽然重新抽起香烟？为什么他显然曾经徘徊在Tarjei的门口？为什么同一时间会有人给他发匿名短信？Tarjei是不是就是那个“某人”？

他试图轻轻的转动Tarjei房间的门把手，但是显然门已经锁了。他为自己的冒失冒出了冷汗。

天气阴沉沉的，太阳似乎害怕什么般地躲在层层的乌云里，只吝啬地给出勉强区分于黑夜的最小的光亮。Isak在路边徘徊了十几分钟，终于抬手招来了一辆计程车，他下定决心般地告诉司机：“去Magnusson影视中心”。

 

大楼一个漂亮的前台女士接待了他。

“你好，请问有和哪位预约见面吗？”

“呃，是的，我来找Even BechNaesheim，我是Isak Bech Naesheim。”

前台看了看他的ID，微笑着给他指了路：“他们在8楼的特效摄制室。”

Isak乘电梯上楼时，看到镜子里自己紧拧的眉头和凝重的神色，忽然觉得有点可笑。当越来越靠近8层的时候，他的心脏却剧烈地跳动起来。

门口的剧组人员认出了他，但他抢先摆手：“请先不要打扰Even，我只要在旁边等他就好。” 

他远远地看到Even正在和Tarjei说着什么。Tarjei身上穿着灰色的特效衣，上面布满了圆形的感应点——不得不说，这身滑稽的紧身衣却衬托出了他年轻纤瘦的身体。他们似乎有说有笑，然后Even拍了一下Tarjei的后背走开了。

Isak在远处凝视着。会是这个看上去爽朗可爱的年轻人吗？……

万一那个短信真是胡扯的，就这么跑过来简直是蠢透了！Isak思忖着，迟疑着。可是他想起上次见面时，Even在他们两个之间游移不定、似乎在逃避的眼神，心中的阴影变得更加浓郁。

他的视线落回了Tarjei的身上，Tarjei此时坐在场边的一个箱子上专心致志地盯着手机。这时候，整个摄影棚周边的灯光忽然暗了下来，只留中央绿幕环绕的区域高亮的打光。场内的声音变得更加嘈杂和忙碌，看来拍摄会很快开始。

这帮了Isak很大的忙。他在昏暗的光线中悄悄移动脚步，绕到了Tarjei身后不远处的一块幕布后面，暗中探出视线。

他看到Tarjei在几个软件中来回切换，时不时地刷新一下，回回短信；片刻之后，他锁上了屏幕，站起身准备把手机收起来，然后发现自己穿的紧身衣没有口袋，但是已经连上了感应线。

“呃，Judy？可以请你帮我把手机放回包里吗？就休息区那边那个褐色的书包。”

一个女孩答应了一声，正远远地从对场地对面走过来。

Tarjei在等待的空档又解锁了屏幕，扫了一遍自己的Jodel，然后感谢地把手机交给了女孩。

他完全没有注意到背后的Isak。

 

Isak站在一堆杂物旁边。那个装着Tarjei手机的书包就在他眼前，一步之遥。

他的内心在天人交战。

操，这个念头真的要跨越他的底线了。Isak的心跳又开始加快。去他的。如果是搞错了，一切子虚乌有，也没有任何人会因此受到伤害不是吗。

他左右看看，颤抖地从书包中掏出了Tarjei的那部金色的iphone。他耳中的心跳声好像雷鸣一样轰响着。他最后深呼吸了一次，试图驱赶自己内心的魔鬼。

“喂，你在干吗呢？”

旁人的声音几乎吓得他心脏停跳。他瞬间把那部手机插到上衣口袋里。不过对方似乎并不是在跟他说话，而是径直从他身边走过去了。

那人走后，Isak迅速躲进了洗手间，将门反锁，从口袋中掏出手机。一秒钟也没有再犹豫。

他用刚才偷看到的密码屏幕解锁。第一次密码错误的时候，他的心脏几乎跳到了嗓子眼里。第二次，屏幕就解开了。

现在真的要这么干了。操！就他妈干到底吧。

他先是看了一下电话和短信记录，似乎没什么可疑的。

Isak挨个点开Tarjei的社交软件。基本没有Even——因为Even仍然不太喜欢社交软件——但是Tarjei和Henrik之间的消息数量似乎远超了其他人的。他并没仔细看，毕竟他不是来窥视对方私生活的，他所想的只是排除自己心中的疑虑。

他最后点开了Tarjei的相册。依然只是寻常的照片，Even偶尔在群体合影或背景里出现，但是也没有超出可疑的范围。

Isak长出了一口气。天啊。他在做些什么？因为一条莫名其妙、语焉不详的匿名短信，一截地上的烟头，就跑来偷盗Even同事的手机？他从来不知道自己是这么可耻的人？Isak感到自己的脸开始像火一样烧起来。

他溜出洗手间，趁着左右无人把Tarjei的手机塞回了书包，然后在心里默念了几十次“对不起”。

行了，到此为止了。太特么荒唐了。他嗤笑自己。他要忘记那条令他烦恼了半个月的匿名短信。他要回去好好找些有用的事情来想。他等下要和Even做上疯狂的一晚然后再回奥斯陆。

即使有什么不得见光的东西，一般人都会早就删掉了不是吗？谁会留那些东西在自己的手机里？从一开始他的举动就很荒谬。

Isak已经迈开脚步准备离开。

……等一下。删除？……

他又转回来，盯了那个书包三秒钟，迅速地重新从里面掏出Tarjei的手机。解锁，打开相册，从一堆各式各样的分类文件夹中拉到最下方。

那里是“最近删除”文件夹。

然后，在那里面，他看到了此生中，不知是他最想看到，还是最不想看到的画面。

 

\-----------------------------

 

上午十一点，天空中阴云密布。电视上播放着暴雨天气的预警。天黑得就像世界末日一样，空气中弥漫着一种让人昏昏欲睡的潮湿和低迷。

Even和Elias一边交谈一边走向剪辑室，他没想到在走廊的拐角处碰到了Isak。Elias对他点个头先走了。

“我以为你这会儿还在开会？”Even笑着过去亲吻他的脸颊，可是Isak显得有些冷淡。

“Even。”Isak看着他，看似平静地说：“我想起上次你回奥斯陆时说你遇到了些麻烦。发生了什么事？”

Even回忆了一下，自己当时应该是想说自己不得不改剧本的事情。

“没事了，已经解决了。” Even说，“就是……呃，跟William发生了点争执，当时感觉很严重，但后来结果还好。”

“只是这样？你当时看上去很忧虑。我很抱歉当时太纠结于自己的问题，没有认真的询问你的想法。可是你现在可以告诉我，Even，任何事。” Isak凝重地说。

“真的就是和William吵了一架而已。”至少他当时试图跟Isak聊的确实是这个话题没错。

“还有什么别的我不知道的吗？”Isak问。

Even忽然警觉了起来。Isak为什么忽然这么问？难道他……可是，不太可能。事情已经过去那么久……他为什么会这个时候？……

 “你有点儿把我搞糊涂了。”Even想让自己的声音尽量听起来放松，“我现在满脑子都还是片场的一大堆东西，还没法反应的那么快。”

“Even。我们答应过彼此诚实。告诉我，你还有事情瞒着我吗？”Isak直直地看着他的眼睛。

Even开始感到害怕。他有强烈的感觉Isak知道了些什么，但是他不确定要不要在这时候承认。可能Isak根本就什么也不知道？或者指的是别的事情、此时只是虚张声势？Even感觉自己需要争取多一些时间来反应这个问题。

“听着，Isak，我觉得这并不是个聊天的好地方。可不可以稍等我一下？我送你回奥斯陆，我们路上有足够的时间可以……”

Isak忽然笑了一下。然而这笑容让Even感到害怕。Isak缓缓地从口袋中掏出手机，递到Even面前。

“这是什么，Even？”

他的手机上是那张照片。

那张应该已经删除掉了的，幽灵般又一次出现的照片。

Even感觉自己仿佛被子弹击中了一般，张开嘴却发不出声音。他耳中嗡嗡作响，身上冒出的冷汗瞬间粘住了衣服。

窗外闪过刺眼的白光，跟着，轰鸣的雷声由远及近，回荡在空空的走廊里，风声卷动着树叶和雨点拍打在窗上，由疏及密，好像一颗颗敲击着玻璃的石块。

“这是你吗？”Isak问道。他苍白的脸色似乎暗示着他已经被这个问题浸泡得通体冰冷。

Even知道已经无法再隐瞒，只得慢慢地开口。

“……是我。”

“另外一个是谁？”Isak咬紧牙齿，这句话几乎是从他的喉咙里挤出来的。

“别问了，Isak，你都看到了。”Even压低声音说。“但是这件事和他关系不大，这是我的错。” 

操。操。操。为什么这张照片会再出现？他眼看着Tarjei删掉了它，为什么它还如影随形地跟着他？ 

“已经开始互相袒护了，嗯？”Isak讽刺地笑了一声，“我还应该知道些什么？”

“我确实和他……睡了，但就只有这一次，我发誓。Isak，我知道此刻我很难取信于你，但是事情不是你想的那样，这只是一次意外！我从来没有对你变心，从来没有。”Even看着Isak，对他倾吐肺腑之言，但他的话却似乎深深地激怒了Isak。

“没有变心？你的字典里就是这么解释的吗？哦，‘我其实并没有欺骗你，因为我出轨的那天不小心失忆了’？”

“Isak！我当时处于狂躁期，我把他当成了你。我很抱歉，Baby，我很抱歉，我确实做了错事，我当时失去控制，我病了——”

“少他妈的拿这个做借口！”Isak打断他，“你是病了但你不是疯了！Even！”

“不，你不明白，我当时——我那时那么需要你，可是你总是在忽视我！我太焦虑了，太孤独了，我试过和你沟通，可，可我没有控制住——”

“你以为只有你一个人焦虑和孤独吗Even？”Isak悲哀地看着他，“我他妈的一个人生活在奥斯陆，每天回到没有人的家，你以为只有你一个人在忍受这种日子吗？我他妈的也受够了，但我从来没以此为借口爬上别人的床！”

“我没有找借口，Isak，操，我要怎么说才能听上去不像在推卸责任？——我真的没有！我们能不能回去谈，别在这儿——”他试图靠近Isak，触摸Isak，但是Isak甩开了他。

就在Even以为事情不会更糟糕的时候，更糟糕的事情发生了。Tarjei正从他的背后走过来，远处三三两两的剧组人员们似乎也出现在走廊的另一边。

“呃，Even，你不是叫我到剪辑室找你？哦，嗨Isak，你好——”

在任何人能做出反应之前，Isak已经怒气冲冲地绕过Even，猛地朝Tarjei胸口推了一把。毫无防备的Tarjei几乎被这一把推飞了出去，后背和头部重重地撞在墙上，发出巨大的响声。Isak还想冲过去，这次Even死命地抓住了他。

“剪辑室？那就是你们通常鬼混的地方？对吗！”Isak一边向着Tarjei吼道一边试图挣脱。

这下所有人的注意力都被吸引到这儿了。开始有人向他们的转角走过来。

看到Tarjei扶着后脑跌坐在地上，试图站起来却再次失去平衡地摔倒，Even感觉自己的血液也一下子都涌了上来。

“ISAK！住手！你他妈不能这样对一个孩子！你要找的人是我——”

下一秒，一个毫不留情的耳光就扇在了Even的左脸上，他几乎立刻感觉到了虎牙刮破口腔的血味，脸颊灼烧般的疼痛，巨大的声响令人尴尬地回荡在走廊上。

“你们他妈的现在是同一个壕沟里的战友了？哈？看起来并不是一个晚上建立起来的友谊啊？”

远处人们隔着一段距离对着他们窃窃私语，还有人不要命地拿出手机想要拍照，但是被Henrik Holm及时阻止了。他努力劝散了一些围观的人，随后跑到了Tarjei的身边。

“你还好吧？”Henrik扶起他，看了一眼僵持的Even和Isak，准备把Tarjei带离。Tarjei低着头不敢看向任何人；他浑身震颤，似乎还没能从头部撞击的创伤中恢复过来，几乎站立不稳。

“你看到没？这个东西他妈的叫结婚戒指！“Isak的脸因为怒火而涨红，他扳住Even的左手向Tarjei的方向伸出去，”我不知道你的概念里有没有道德这两个字，但下次再睡已婚男人的时候，希望你他妈先用脑袋而不是**思考一下！”

Even拼命圈住他的腰，同时示意Henrik他们赶快走。

Tarjei的头垂得更低了，他几乎是在Henrik的搀扶下用跌跌撞撞的脚步逃离了。

Isak还在向着他们离开的背影大喊：“你这可悲的傻瓜，你以为他爱你吗？他他妈的只是在犯狂躁症！——”

说完这句，Isak终于停了下来，他胸口仍然剧烈地起伏着，但终于不再挣脱，也不再咒骂了。Even趁机冲着围观的大喝了一声“都请回去！已经够了！” 人们于是窸窸窣窣地散去。

“Isak，你也差不多可以了！”Even也难抑怒气，“一定要把事情搞到不好收场的地步才满意吗？”

可是这时候的Isak却露出痛苦的神色，他靠在墙上，扯开自己的衣领大口地喘息。

“操，天啊，我做了什么？”Isak自言自语般地说道，“我他妈的说了些什么？”

“Isak，我们先离开这个地方，我会好好跟你解释一切，但是你需要先冷静一下……操！事情本来不用这么复杂的！”Even抓着他的胳膊，Isak却没有再挣扎。

“你爱他。”Isak声音低落地说。

“你胡说什么？我不爱他，这是个错误，是我对不起你们每个人。请你给我时间道歉——”

“你爱上他了。”Isak再抬起头的时候，一颗巨大的泪滴从他脸上落下来。他脱力般地靠在墙上，眼睛被泪水蒙上了一层烟雾。“……我他妈才是那个多余的人，我才是那个该离开的人。”

“这是什么鬼Isak？你能别自说自话了吗？”

“那时候……她跟我说过一模一样的话。”Isak露出一个悲戚的苦笑，“操。我从来没想到有一天我自己会站在这场对话的另一边。”

Even并不明白Isak在说什么，但他感觉到什么重要的事情震撼了Isak，将他的怒火和意志都瞬间击碎了。

“你在说什么？……不管了，先跟我到车上去，我们另找地方好好谈谈Isak——”

可无论Even再怎么祈求，他都不再回应。他好像行尸走肉一样流着眼泪漠然地拒绝了Even的跟随，在萧瑟的大雨中搭上计程车离开了。

“再见了Even。”

 

Even心乱如麻。他任雨水淋湿了衣服和头发，仿佛只有此刻的落魄能让他稍微麻木。

他不知道Isak在卑尔根的住处在哪儿，所以决定马上赶回奥斯陆，回家去等Isak，他会把事情原原本本地坦白，然后等待Isak的审判。他在车上接到了Elias的电话。

“怎么回事儿？不是在等你一起检片的吗？怎么忽然之间人都不见了？”

“操，先把片场的事放一边，行吗？我他妈现在完全乱套了！”

“我的老天爷，就这么一会儿工夫到底发生什么了？”Elias感叹道，“……你下午还过来吗。”

“我现在先回奥斯陆找Isak，别的什么都顾不上。其他的你先顶着吧，拜托。”

挂掉电话，Even用力踩下了油门。在越来越暗的天色和倾泻的大雨中，他甚至有那么一刻盼望着自己的车子就此失控撞毁，然后他在瞬间死去，从而不必再感觉到这些令他窒息的痛苦。

但是他不能继续伤害他的家人了。他答应过自己不会轻易放弃生命。

虽然他并不确定Isak还会不会想要他活着。

 

回到奥斯陆的家中，Isak并不在这里。他的电话依然打不通。Even等到晚上10点，开始挨个打给所有他认识的朋友，可是一无所获。打到Magnus的时候，他终于获得了一点线索。

“伙计，你们怎么了？Isak刚来电说要我帮他请假，我一开始以为他要去你那边，但是他的情绪听上去很不好。”

“我们……呃，我们刚吵了一架。我联系不上他了，Mags，他说他要去什么地方了吗？任何线索都告诉我，拜托了。” Even感觉自己的生存意愿终于恢复了一点。

“他没说。但是他好像提到他晚上要住在旅馆里。你们好多年没吵过这么严重的架了吧？”

“我一时半会儿解释不清楚，Mags，但是如果他再联系你，请你一定帮我对他说，我爱他，我很抱歉，我一直在找他，任何时候，任何地方，只要他愿意，我都会马上去找他。”

“哈哈你还是那个肉麻鬼。听上去有点复杂啊。好的，如果有他的消息我会告诉你的哥们儿。”

 

挂上电话，Even脱力地倒在沙发上。他从未想过有这么一天，他真的有可能失去Isak。

他从未感觉像此刻这么糟糕。

Isak。

我很久之前就害怕自己会在不知不觉中伤害你。我知道自己是一个无穷无尽的麻烦。

那时候你总是相信我，愿意陪我一步一步地越过所有的困难。

可是现在。

你还会想要我吗？

……

短信声响起，Even几乎从沙发上弹了起来，但这消息却让他的心头更加沉重。

 

**“From Elias：**

操，Even，怎么回事，Tarjei说他要退出剧组。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35岁的广告导演Even Bech Neishaem在拍摄自己的第一部电影《莫比乌斯环》期间，卷入和演员Tarjei的和Henrik的纠葛，犯下了严重的错误。他意图掩盖却被伴侣Isak当众揭穿，而Tarjei也提出退出剧组。Even接下来该如何收拾残局？

Even是被电话声吵醒的。他不知道自己睡了多久，窗外昏暗的天色到底是傍晚还是凌晨？

 

“听说你有大麻烦了。”电话里William的声音倒是很冷静，仿佛在讲一件完全跟他无关的事情一样。“有人报告说你睡了剧组演员？还有男主角要退出？”

 

“你又有什么指示？”Even神色暗淡地问。

 

“我没兴趣干涉你的私德如何。我会让PR部门去负责对外的善后，当然，经费会从你的酬劳里扣除。至于演员的问题你负责搞定。拍摄进度不能延后，必须6月杀青然后开始后期，这样才能赶上年底前送电影奖评审。顺便，我知道你睡的就是男主角。”

 

“……”

 

“我是生意人，而你才是那个艺术家，Even。也许这种事情能激发你的灵感？所以对我来说也未必是件坏事。但是一切的前提是不能影响电影的上映和评选。如果你需要我这儿的什么资源，就开口。”

 

挂掉了William的电话，Even看了一眼时间，看来现在是晚上21点……20分。他默默地盯了手机一分钟的时间，直到数字变成了21:21。

 

在这一分钟里，他想了很多很多，他必须找回Isak。他要拯救他的婚姻。然后他要完成这部电影。眼前首先要做的是，留住Tarjei。他给Tarjei发了短信希望能联系他，但是Tarjei没有回复也没有接他的电话。

 

他只好带着尝试的心态拨打Henrik的电话，没想到很快就接通了。

 

“Tarjei还和你在一起吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“你们在哪儿？”

 

“在医院里。医生说他可能有轻微的脑震荡，最好住院观察24小时。我想他暂时没有大碍。”

 

Even咬住了牙关。

 

“谢谢你帮忙照顾他，Henrik。”

 

“不客气。但是他很伤心。他现在可能想做些冲动的决定，例如离开剧组。”

 

是我害了他。

 

“Tarjei为这部影片已经倾注了很多，他值得担纲一部出色的作品。那件事……不应该成为他这个时候放弃的原因。”Even说。

 

“我知道。”Henrik说。

 

Even不知道Henrik现在知道了多少细节。但是他知道现在自己出现在Tarjei面前只能起到反作用。那就只能，而且必须要依赖Tarjei此时最为信任的人了。

 

“我能求你帮个忙吗？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“于公于私也好，我都不希望Tarjei离开。求你帮忙留下他。”

 

Henrik没有马上回答。Even在想Henrik是否会同意。

 

“……我也一样。”Henrik说，“我也不想失去Tarjei。所以，不全算是帮你的忙，但我只能尽力尝试一下。还有，Even。事情是因你而起的，希望接下来你能够摆正自己的立场。他不能再承受更多的伤害了。”

 

Even脑海中反复咀嚼着Henrik的话。但是他此时并没有什么可以讨价还价的余地。

 

“那么就拜托你了，谢谢。”

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

三天后，仍然打不通Isak电话的Even终于按捺不住了。他开始担心Isak的安危。他打到Isak所在的医院，问Isak是否已经来上班。

 

“抱歉，我们并没有Isak Bech Naesheim医生。”

 

“怎么可能？他在心外科，他已经在你们医院工作5、6年了！——这是奥斯陆大学国家医院吗？”Even差点以为自己打错了电话。

 

“是。但我们现在只有Isak Valterson医生。”

 

Even感到天旋地转，呼吸困难。上帝，不，Isak这是要——

 

Even强忍住想要大声呼喊的欲望，狠狠地在桌上砸了一拳。他咬住自己的手背，努力平复呼吸。他不能这个时候崩溃。他一直心存侥幸，希望Isak在气头过去了之后依然愿意原谅他，可是现在，现在Isak用这个残忍的决定击垮了他。

 

这就是这几天来，他做的最终决定吗？他正在残忍而决绝地将他从自己的生活中割离吗？

 

“那么Isak……Valterson医生，他现在是否当班？”

 

“他最近半个月都没有出诊和手术安排。”

 

“那请问他在哪儿？”

 

“抱歉我们不便透露，但您可以留下预约电话……”

 

Even绝望地瘫坐在椅子里。Isak是决心要这样从他的生活里消失吗？就这样一声不响的……

 

所以当手机显示Magnus的来电时，Even差点跪在地上感谢上帝。

 

“Isak这会儿在特罗瑟姆。”

 

“特罗瑟姆？”

 

“嗯，他申请去那里给住院医师做交流培训，说是顺便散散心。我为此还特地去勾搭了医院行政部的小妞，终于搞到了他们统一订的酒店地址，还有房间号。”

 

“我爱你Magnus，你不知道我现在他妈的有多爱你！”如果此时Magnus就在面前，Even不保证自己会不会扑上去抱住他猛亲。

 

“哈哈，谁让我是Evak的头号粉丝。别让我失望哦Even，来一场史诗级的爱之重逢。”

 

 

 

 

傍晚，Even耐心地等待着Isak出现在酒店大堂。他估算着Isak此时大概快要回房间了，便也起身上了电梯。在走廊的门口，Even深呼了几口气。他上前敲了敲门。

 

Isak果然毫无防备地打开了房门，但看到来者是Even后，他的神色瞬间凝固，紧接着就想把门关上。但是Even已经抢先一步用手肘抵住了门口。

 

“Isak，我们需要谈谈。请你给我点时间，拜托了。”

 

“我现在不想见到你，更我不想你闯进我的房间。”

 

“Isak！你不能就这么逃避我，至少给我解释的机会好吗？”

 

“我不需要！”

 

Isak加大了推门的力气，Even也吃力地对抗着。门已经快要夹扁他的手臂，但是Isak毫无收手的意思，好像他根本不在意Even是否会为此而受伤。僵持许久，Isak仍然不退让，Even也开始疲累而恼火，他手肘剧烈地疼痛，额角也冒出了汗。见鬼，Isak难道真的这么抗拒他？连几句话也不想和他说？Even的内心开始暴躁。他于是迅速撤回手臂，右肩向门面猛地一撞，Isak被震得后退了几步才站稳，略带痛苦地捂住自己的肩膀。Even趁机迈进屋内，用脚勾上了门，门锁咔哒一声自动落上。

 

Isak喘息着松了一下胸口的领带。他还穿着深蓝色西裤和浅灰色的衬衫，绣着暗金色花纹的青色领带将他的皮肤衬托得苍白而冷清。这曾经是Even最爱看他穿的一身衣装，完全衬托出了他诱人的腰线和长腿。但是此刻，他浑身上下都散发着拒绝的气息。

 

“你不能就这么闯进别人的房间！”

 

“我是你的丈夫，我当然会出现在你的房间。”Even也不依不饶地反驳。

 

Isak眉头紧锁地瞪着他。

 

“既然你不愿意走，只好我离开这里。”说着，他拿起桌上的钥匙和钱包就向门口迈去。Even赶忙抱住他，拼命阻拦。

 

“Isak！我所求的只是一点时间谈谈，好吗？上一次见面我们都不够冷静，你一声不吭地就消失了，还取消了我的冠姓……我希望你不要在冲动的时候做决定！”

 

然而Isak只是拼命地挣扎着叫他放开，力气之大，Even不得不手脚并用地扭住Isak，结果两人都失去重心地开始到处乱摔，在墙壁和桌角弹撞了几次并把桌面上的物件都扫落在地上之后，Even勉强把Isak扣着跌倒在床上。

 

当Even意识到Isak是非常认真地试图甩脱他，他内心的怒火也被激发了起来。他不再怜惜和保留，直接将Isak双臂反剪到背后死死钳住，然后用膝盖顶着他的后背，把他牢牢地压趴在床单上。这个姿势的Isak会非常痛苦而且无法动弹。但是Even已经顾不上那么多了。

 

“……放开……”Isak挣扎着挤出声音。他的手腕被Even钳得泛白，被压迫的后背让他有些呼吸困难，他挣扎的力度在慢慢减弱。

 

“放开你，你会好好听我说话吗？”Even的胸口也起伏喘息着。在他的人生中，从来没有一刻想过要这样粗暴地对待Isak。此刻，他也许做了会让自己后悔的事；但是如果就这样让Isak溜走，他会更加后悔。

 

Isak点点头。Even于是慢慢减轻了膝盖的力量直到放开，Isak果然没有再扭动。Even压上了Isak的后背，用体重固定住他，仍然扣着他的双臂。

 

“抱歉，但如果你一开始配合点的话就不用吃这些苦头了。”

 

“……”

 

“你为什么逃避我Isak？难道我没有向你道歉，向你请求原谅吗？”

 

“我为什么要原谅你。”Isak冷冷地说。

 

“难道你要离开我？”

 

“为什么我不能离开你。”

 

操。这在他的人生中从来就不应该是一个选项。

 

“别再意气之争了，”Even愤愤不平地说，“我不能说我非常理所当然地做了这些事，但难道你自己就一点责任都没有吗？”

 

“你现在是认真的要拿你睡了别人的事责怪我吗？Even？”Isak咬牙切齿地说，又开始扭动。“操，我从来不知道你这么无耻。”

 

“我没有责怪……整件事情都是我的错，我从没否认过！但是Isak，我需要你的时候你总是不在，我想要引起你的注意可是你永远都在注意别人！我回奥斯陆的那天晚上我在你身边自慰，你也完全没有发现吧？我想要你想得发疯，但是你呢？你只是冷漠的拒绝了我。这他妈就是我该得到的一切吗？”

 

Isak咬着牙沉默不语，但是放弃了挣扎。

 

“所以，现在局面会变成这样，我们都是有责任的。我负责承受属于我的责罚，但是你也必须正视你的问题。操。但我不能再继续这样互相伤害了，Isak。”

 

Even慢慢地松开钳住Isak双手的力道，只是身体仍然压在Isak的背上。事实上这时候如果Isak仍然决意要甩开他，已经几乎没有什么阻拦。但是Isak安静下来了，被Even这么压在身下，他的后背紧和Even的胸膛紧密地贴合着。他们的腿交缠在一起悬在床沿。

 

“我本来只想跟你说句对不起。可是为什么听上去他妈的像是在把一切归咎于你？我没有这么想，真的。无论是那时还是现在，我都从来没想伤害你。”Even在他耳边叹息。

 

“那你想要我怎么办？”Isak声音沙哑地问。

 

“我想要你别离开我。”

 

Isak久久没有回答。他闭上眼睛，呼吸开始颤抖，直到眼泪开始从他的眼角流出来，越过鼻梁淌下去，在床单上浸出一小片深色的水痕。

 

“是你要离开我了，Even。”

 

Even伸手去擦他的眼泪，但是怎么也擦不完。

 

“以前我从来没有奢望过自己拥有幸福，直到我遇见了你。”Isak闭着眼睛呢喃道，“从17岁开始，我的世界里就只有你一个。”

 

我又何尝不是这样。Even也感觉自己鼻头发酸。他无法忍受看着Isak在他面前流泪。他伸出手去抚摸着Isak的头发。

 

“……我曾经以为一生就是两个人一直走下去，这样而已。但是这个想法很自私。这只是我自己想要的生活，我从来没有问过这是不是你想要的……我们做出决定的时候都太年轻了。那时候我们的世界都太小，还没有完全体会过其他的感受之前就决定绑在彼此身边了。”

 

“人不需要经历过所有其他的人和事才能找到自己的爱，isak，何况我们在一起经历过的还不够多吗？”Even说。

 

“你曾经说好像世界上的每一件事都比你重要，”Isak继续说道，“这让我感到无比惭愧。因为当你满怀欣喜的时候，当你苦恼困惑的时候，我都不知道该怎么办才好……我有时候甚至无法理解你会为什么高兴或者痛苦。……而且我明明知道是这样，却没有做出任何改变。这对你非常残忍而且不公平。我就是这样的无能而且自私。Even。”

 

“如果我让你感觉到隔阂，这是我的错。有时候我是太专注于自己关心的事情，而忘记了也应该让你也参与我的一切。我很抱歉，Isak，一直以来，我也同样忽视了你。”Even咬住嘴唇。为什么他的领悟来的那么迟？

 

“我知道这不是任何人的错，Even。我们只是走上了各自的路。”

 

Even感到他们两个都被这一句话刺痛了。

 

“可是我们仍然想要彼此不是吗？因为想要，才会对现状感到痛苦不是吗？”Even追问他，“你为什么会想要离开我？是因为无法原谅我的作为？我要怎么才能弥补我给你的伤害？”

 

“你不需要弥补。我从一开始就知道会有这么一天的。”Isak的声音嘶哑而低沉。

 

“你为什么会觉得我会有一天背叛你Isak？难道我他妈的没有告诉过你我有多爱你？而你也没感受到我他妈的有多爱你？”Even对他的这句话感到不可思议。

 

“你也知道我有多爱你，”Isak的声音开始哽咽了，“正是因为我太爱你了，爱到害怕自己没有你就无法生活下去。从你去伦敦留学的那一年开始，我就在不停的崩溃和绝望里起起落落。我一团糟。你无法想象我有多痛恨这样像抓着救命稻草一样盼着黏在你身边的自己。我不能因为自己的软弱和自私去阻止你实现自己的人生。我也不愿意变成一个除了爱你以外什么目标也没有的废物。我就是这么一个自闭的家伙，只想躲在自己的一方小天地里，和另一个人一起终老而已，那足够让我感觉不再孤单。你开始工作之后，我去读了医学院。我想让自己找到些除了你以外其他可以关注的事情。可我依然发现你的世界开始变得越来越大，而我在我的井里陷得越来越深了。从那时候我就知道也许有一天你会发现我完全不够填补你的生活了，你会决定离开我。我一直这么想着，等待那个宣判落下来。你向我求婚的时候，我差点以为这一天不会再到来了。我以为我们都不会再想要其他的东西了，直到世界末日的那天。但是……我还是错了。我只是这大千世界里的一个微小的存在，而你如此美好，你值得拥有这整个世界。我一直是那个等待者你落下判决的人。——不，事实上我宣判了我自己必须离开。”

 

Even此刻已经失去了语言。他所能做的就是将嘴唇凑上去，亲吻Isak的嘴角和他睫毛上的泪水。

 

他撑起身体，将重量从Isak背后移开，但仍跨在他上方。他脱掉自己的外套仍在一边，然后俯身亲吻Isak的头发，脖子，耳后；他的手绕到Isak的胸前，把他稍微抬离床面，扯掉了他的领带，然后温柔地抬起他的下巴，就着这别扭的姿势侧过头亲吻他，将舌头伸入他的口腔，探索，推搡，安抚他。而Isak回应了他。

 

Isak回应了他。

 

Even感觉自己胸腔里澎湃汹涌的感情快要将自己溺死。他不得不中断了亲吻凝视着Isak。他被Isak深深地震撼了，他恨这场对话为什么没有早点发生。他从来没想到自己在不知不觉间让Isak感受到这么多的苦涩。一直以来他总以为自己是更容易受伤而脆弱的那一个。他不知道什么时候忘记了Isak比他的心里还装着更多的不安。

 

“Isak。”他的嘴唇不受他大脑支配的呼唤了对方。

 

Isak看着他，似乎无法承受更多的情感，慢慢闭上眼睛，点了点头。

 

Even于是放任了自己心中的洪水泛滥开来，淹没了他们。他将Isak的衬衫从腰带中扯出来，将手伸进去抚摸他的后背和侧腹，好像要将他的曲线刻进自己血管一样摩挲着。然后他的手沿着Isak的腰腹探进他和床单之间的狭窄空间，示意他轻轻抬离床面，Isak照做了。Even解开了Isak的腰带和裤扣，将他的裤子一把褪至膝弯处，然后用自己的膝盖分开了他的双腿。

 

他用口水湿润了自己的手指，缓慢而坚决地打开了他。Isak因为Even一下子探入两根而不是一根手指而浑身震颤，但是仍然没有抗拒。Even闭上眼睛感受着他紧张但努力放开的身体，聆听他因为些许的痛苦而变得抖动的呼吸，吸嗅着他头发和呼吸中那熟悉的气味，以及略感陌生的泪水和喉中逃出的哽咽，他感觉自己晕眩了，他感到无法自持。

 

他解开了自己的裤子，简单湿润了一下已经怒张而蓄势待发的勃起，俯身下去亲吻Isak。Isak似乎在他的亲吻中进入了迷幻一样，闭着眼睛，薄唇微启，任由Even的唇舌攻城略地。Even仿佛从他的口腔深处听到了自己的名字。

 

当他突然地挺进时，Isak吃痛地倒吸一口气，无意识地咬了他。他给予Isak的痛感就这样传导给了他自己，一如他们之间挣扎撕扯的现在。

 

Isak不再亲吻他，将脸深深地埋入床单。Even开始担心他这样是否会窒息，伸手想扳回他的脸，但是Isak摇头躲开。Even听到了Isak的抽泣声。

 

“操，我是不是弄伤你了，天。”Even大惊，几乎要抽离开来，但是Isak的手伸到背后轻轻扶住了他的腰。

 

“做下去，Even，继续做下去就好。”Isak边哭边说。他的声音从床单里传出来，闷闷的，让Even也感到无法呼吸。

 

但他决定听从Isak的要求。他开始找到自己的节律。很快，房间里的抽泣就被喘息声所覆盖，两人的身体交缠着，晃动着，撞击着，贴合着，Even感到空气是如此之热，他的汗水滴落在Isak被他拉起的衬衫上。他将衬衫拨开，看着Isak结实的后背，绷紧的肌肉轮廓分明，随着他的摇晃而微微牵动着，浸染着一层薄薄的汗水，泛出一种金色的光芒；而Even就在这光芒中沉醉了，他看着他，亲吻着他，感受着他，此刻的真实并且交合着的身体，Isak包裹着他，索求着他，让他感觉到自己也切实地存在着。

 

他感觉到电流从结合处发射出来，在他体内乱窜。他几乎控制不住自己想要追求释放的欲望。但是他舍不得这一刻太快结束。他放慢了动作直至停下来，又一次吻上Isak，然后抽离了他的身体。

 

“不，别停。”Isak在他的唇边喘息着，“别离开我Even。”

 

“我不会离开你的，永远不会。我想要看着你。”

 

Even将Isak翻过来，温柔地拉起他，让他更舒服地整个躺在床上；他一颗颗解开Isak的衬衫纽扣然后脱掉它，也把他的裤子彻底脱下去。现在Isak全身赤裸地躺在他的视野下，在房间昏暗的橘黄色灯光中，像一个沐浴着圣光的天使一样。

 

Even开始脱掉自己剩余的衣衫，Isak就这么看着他，表情是那么的不安而且伤感，好像一个孩子看着橱窗里渴望不可得的心爱之物。

 

当他让自己重新覆上Isak时，Isak又一次闭上眼睛，有眼泪从他的眼角不停地流出来。Even抬起Isak的膝盖，重新进入他的身体，然后继续亲吻他，从额头到鼻梁，到脸颊，到耳垂，到下颌，最后他收回嘴唇，用鼻尖轻轻地蹭着Isak，正如他们当年最爱的那种亲昵交缠。但是这却让Isak的泪流得更多了。他开始张开嘴唇呼吸着，他薄薄的唇瓣因为亲吻而红肿，那么让人心动而可怜。

 

“我从来没有停止过爱你，从来没有。”Even用几乎轻不可闻的声音对Isak说，“我有时候生你的气。我有时候恼火你的倔强和拒绝。我有时候甚至想要故意让你为我愤怒或者伤心。因为我想要知道你还是在乎我的。最害怕失去的人是我，Isak。从第一天开始，我就知道我是永远属于你的，但我不知道你是否愿意永远属于我。”

 

Isak没有回答。他只是用双臂环住了Even的后背，用力地拥抱和抚摸他，好像要将他嵌入自己的躯体中一般。Even感觉自己被浓厚的感情包围了，他无法猜测，无法交谈，无法再思考任何事情。他亲吻着Isak加快了抽插的节奏，同时伸了一只手下去抚摸Isak，想要带他一起攀上高潮。

 

但是Isak拨开了Even的手。他甚至并没有完全地勃起。Even不明白。但是烟花在他脑中炸开，他已经无暇询问。他所有的思绪只够自己大口喘息着，拼命冲刺着，只够用力抚摸着Isak的胸口，呼唤着Isak的名字，直至他的脑海中一片空白。

 

他趴在Isak的身上，在他的怀抱中留恋地停留了几分钟，让自己的呼吸平复下来。他不由自主地亲吻着Isak的脸颊，额角和头发，然后他想起来Isak刚才奇怪的反应和举止。

 

“操，我太自私了，你都还没……”

 

“不，就这样就够了，Even。我这会儿不需要什么。”Isak从他身下钻出来，在Even身边躺下。

 

Even此时感到又空虚又满足。他刚经历了一场激烈的性爱，他和Isak刚刚互相倾吐了心声；他觉得这是他们开始改变和和好的标志，但是他有点不明白Isak的反应。

 

“等你这次事情结束，我来接你一起回奥斯陆，好吗？”Even侧过身看着他，一手撑起自己的下巴，一手伸过去抚摸Isak被汗水沾湿、贴在额头上的几缕卷发。一脸疲惫的他也是那么可爱。他的眼睛还红红的。Even在心底发誓以后绝对不要再让Isak哭泣。

 

“只要再等我一个月，我就可以回家了。”Even继续说道，“电影后期制作可能还需要在各地跑一下，但是我主要的时间都可以留在奥斯陆。以后你下了班，我会在家里等你。我会给你做好晚饭，然后在你休息时开车带你去海边住上一两天，谁也不带电话或者呼叫器，就这么过上24小时与世隔绝的生活。秋天开始我可能要把制作完的影片送审，电影上映后也会到处跑宣传。但是这个圣诞节我们应该一起去瑞士滑雪，在阿尔卑斯山的脚下，找一个木屋，点上炉火，你在我怀里看书，抿一口咖啡。然后我给你弹上几首吉他曲，或者在纸上画你。”

 

Isak认真地听着他的话，好像他的脑海里也浮现了同样的画面。他的嘴角慢慢浮起一丝不易察觉的微笑，Even被Isak的微笑也牵起了嘴角。

 

“我还记得你跟我描述无数个平行时空里我们的样子。就像现在一样，躺在我身边，这样看着我。”Isak微笑着说。

 

如果微笑也可以用心碎来形容的话。

 

“你还对我说，想要永远留住一个心爱之物的办法，就是失去它。”

 

Even的笑容凝固了。他脑海里有个声音在慢慢放大：不，不，不，不，不……

 

“我想我们是时候分开了，Even。”

 

\--------------------------

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35岁的导演Even Bech Naesheim在拍摄自己的第一部自传性质的电影《莫比乌斯环》期间，卷入了和剧组演员Tarjei的感情纠葛，被自己的伴侣Isak发现。他面临着失去自己最为珍视的东西。

" Isak，你太荒唐了。我还以为刚才我们已经表述得足够明白？我爱你，而你也一样爱我。你说要分开是什么意思？"

 

Even看着开始穿上衣服的Isak，刚才还裸露在他面前的皮肤一点一点被遮盖了，好像重新架设起了坚硬的心防。

 

"我们是爱过，也许还爱着。"Isak纠正道。"但我们都感觉无法满足不是吗。"

 

“我并没有不满足！”

 

“那你就不会去和别人——”

 

“都说多少次了，我并不爱他，我当时失控了，那是个意外——”

 

“再说这种话，不仅对不起我，也对不起他！”Isak忽然生气地喝止了他。

 

Even低下头：“可这是事实。我只想说我从来都没有爱过别人，也没有想过离开你，好吗？”

 

Isak停下手中的动作，看着Even。

 

“如果是我想离开你呢？”

 

“你在说气话。但我不怪你这时候生气，宝贝。”Even说道。

 

“我是认真的，Even。”Isak看着他说，“我也值得尝试一下其他的可能性，不是吗。”

 

Even伸出手去想碰触Isak，被他躲开了。寒冷浸透了Even的四肢百骸。仅仅是Isak脑海中出现过和别的人在一起这个念头就让他痛苦不已。

 

“你真的要离开我？”Even想到的同时，已经冲口问出：“难道你想要离婚吗？”

 

“你能同意吗？”

 

“绝不。”

 

“分居六个月之后，法院还是可以判决离婚的。”Isak平静地说。

 

Even的心脏砰砰地跳着，他不敢再和Isak争执，决定做些让步。

 

“如果你真的这么生我的气，我同意咱们各自冷静一下，暂时。但是我不会离婚的，Isak，我们完全没有理由离婚。”

 

Isak已经穿好了衣服，坐在床边。“你感受不到我的感受，你也不会改变现状的状态，这就是问题。我们总不能永远僵持下去。”

 

“但是我们没有必要用离婚作为解决方案，离婚恰恰解决不了这个。”

 

“说实话，没人知道应该怎么解决，”Isak用仍然有些沙哑的嗓音说道，“正因为如此，我们应该去尝试一下各种可能，不是吗？也许在尝试过之后，我们能找到办法；也许在尝试的过程中，是否需要再去解决它就不再重要了。而我不希望在寻找的过程中还有顾虑或者愧疚。我们应该都是自由的身份去做这件事。”

 

不，不要……

 

Isak从口袋里掏出了一个物件，把它递给Even。这是他们的结婚戒指。

 

“所以就算暂时的也好，我们交还彼此自由。Even。”

 

\-------------------------

 

现在。Even要面对这部该死的电影。

 

如果从一开始他能够预见到为了它会付出多大的代价，他宁愿自己永远停步在原来的地方。

 

可他现在竟然只剩下这部电影。这是他唯一能够抓住的。他必须尽力完成它，不然他不知道怎么向自己解释这狗屎的人生。

 

回到片场的时候，剧组的人都静悄悄地看着他，空气里弥漫着一种尴尬。Elias第一个打破了寂静，开始调度指挥，人们才慢慢回到了各自的工作状态。

 

Even看到Tarjei的身影，感到了一丝丝的欣慰。至少他还愿意出现在自己的面前，尽管自己并不是他出现的理由。Tarjei对他简单点点头。Even也远远地用目光向他致意。

 

“你解决和Isak的问题了？”Elias问道。

“不。看起来他决心和我离婚了。”Even表面平静地说道。

“哦。那……接下来怎么办？”

“我要修改剧本。”

没错。接下来本该到最为重要阶段了：向演员们揭开剧本的最终面纱——结局。事实上，Even原本准备拍出三个不同版本的结局，在点映阶段根据观众的反应和影评选取一个作为最终公映的版本。但是现在，在经历了这么多起起落落的事情之后，他感到自己的想法发生了翻天覆地的变化。他开始重新落笔。

 

这是我和Isak人生的写照。我负责撰写这个剧本，我负责揭开它的结局。

 

他不眠不休地写着，将胸中的苦闷尽数地释放在纸上，将他对所有人的伤害和愧疚，以及他在这世界承受的痛苦，都化作一行行的倾诉，密密麻麻地落在字里行间。Even在他脑海中无限多的时空之间穿梭着，仿佛看到了那个永无休止的圆环。

莫比乌斯环。

它的正面就是反面，里面就是外面。它就是好的一面，它也是坏的一面。它既是光的一面，它也是暗的一面。它有你无比喜欢的一面，它也有你最为厌恶的一面。

就好像Even自己。

他是一个生活的人，也是一个内心将死的人。他是一个面临失婚的丈夫、也是一个浪漫多情的爱人；他是一个才华横溢的作者、还是一个野心勃勃的导演，他既是一个多思善感的常人，也是一个顽固坚强的病患。

种种身份、经历、性格、面孔都是他，Even Bech Naesheim。

当他终于为剧本的最终结局落下最后一笔，他感觉自己灵魂的一部分也被离开纸张的笔尖带走了。他甚至不敢再多看一遍。

Isak。我的心就在这里。

里面写满了你。

 

 

Even拿着新的结局剧本去找William的时候，遇到了刚好也在的Noora。

 

“你的烂事儿太让我失望了，Even。”Noora有些气愤地说，“你知不知道Isak会为此遭受些什么？如果你继续伤害他，就不再是我的朋友了！我有点后悔当初为什么要帮你！”

 

然后他在William那里得到了完全相反的对待。

 

“这个结局很棒，Even。我果然没有看错你，你也没有让我失望。我会给你追加一部分后期制作的经费，在宣传推广方面的预算也会调整。我很看好咱们最后拿出一部叫好又叫座的成品。还是那句话——如果你有需要就尽管找我。”

 

当Even把最后的剧本交给演员们后，大家都陷入了短暂的沉默。这是一种好的沉默。Elias也不由得感叹道：“就这么办，大伙儿。”

 

"这是我见过的最棒的结局。"Henrik单独找到Even，"我会尽全力传达出你的感觉的。希望Isak也能感受到这些感情。"

 

"你一直都表现很好。我也要谢谢你。你那天帮忙阻止了事情扩大，还帮助Tarjei度过一段很不容易的时间。还有，感谢你什么也没问。"

 

"事实上……"Henrik有点犹豫，仿佛欲言又止。

 

"怎么？"

 

"我想那天的事情可能是因我而起的。"Henrik支支吾吾地说。

 

"什么？！"Even差点跳了起来不可思议地看着Henrik，随后就开始暴怒："难道是你把我和Tarjei的照片发给Isak?"

 

"你和Tarjei什么照片？"现在轮到Henrik露出吃惊的表情。

 

"……那你为什么说自己与那件事有关，Henrik。你必须把事情原原本本地告诉我！"

 

"让我开口之前是不是你应该先解释一下照片的问题，Even?"

 

Even瞪着他，感觉热血上涌："我做的事情和你没有关系，但是你做的事情现在害我要和Isak离婚了！你可能觉得自己做了个所谓的英雄，但是你这种莽撞的瞎掺和只能满足自己的窥私欲和虚荣心，你根本不了解当事人的生活！"

 

"我不明白你在说什么，我只是把一些没确定的猜测告诉了我的女朋友，但是我不知道她早就认识Tarjei，他们是朋友！我也不知道事情是怎么传了出去！我以为我造成了你和isak之间的误会，但我没想到……难道你和Tarjei是真的吗？！"

 

"……你就当一切是个误会吧。" Even放弃般地说道。操。他简直想不通怎么会有这么多不相干的人默默的掺和到他的生活里，掀起了滔天巨浪。

 

"操，你他妈到底对Tarjei做了什么！你是不是欺骗和玩弄他！混蛋！"Henrik冲上来抓住了Even的衣服。

 

"你又是Tarjei的谁？有什么立场谴责我？先管好你自己的女朋友，少他妈的刺探和散播别人的隐私！"

 

他们互相揪着衣领，僵持了片刻以后猛地推开了彼此，但仍然瞪视了一会儿。

 

Henrik先放弃了。他自嘲地说道："我确实没有立场，我想我们两个半斤八两。我他妈的也是一个伤害别人的混蛋。"

 

"你们之间到底怎么回事？"虽然Even并不真的关心Henrik。但是他很担心Tarjei到底面在对些什么。

 

"我曾经以为自己爱她，但是Tarjei让我越来越弄不清楚自己的感觉。而且Tarjei是个善良的人，她也是他的朋友，他不愿意伤害任何人，我能看得出来他刻意在刻意的回避我。我不知道怎么面对他们两个，我甚至不知道怎么搞清楚自己的想法。"

 

"这世间的事情就从来没简单过，操。"Even说，"我可能没什么资格说教别人，但我自己惨痛经验就是不要等到失去你真正爱的人才开始后悔。"

 

Henrik沉默着离开了房间，没再说一句话。但是Even能感觉得到，也许Henrik不会再重复他犯过的错。

 

\------------------

 

拍摄的最后一个月，Even回了一趟奥斯陆的家，发现Isak的物品已经不见了。屋子看上去并没有太大变化，但是Even觉得它变得无比空旷。他坐在床上望着落地窗外。他想起他们第一次来到这里的那一天。

 

五年前的那天。

 

"这房间太美了！"Isak赞叹道，"卧室和客厅的落地窗简直像是杂志里搬出来的一样。"

 

"我特别喜欢这种可以随时随地看到大海的房间，而厨房和浴室的窗户还对着不远的山脉，你要不要也来看一眼？"Even也兴奋地说道。他们在房子里看了几圈，都雀跃不已。

 

"它一定超贵。你确定咱们买得起吗？"Isak皱起眉担忧又期待地看着Even，舔了一下嘴唇。

 

天，Even太熟悉这个信号了，这是Isak真心渴望什么事情时才会出现的小动作。他爱死Isak的舌头了，每次看到它舔上他薄薄的下唇，Even就想把他整个人都吸进自己的嘴里。

 

"当然买得起。我获奖作品的奖金可能只够首付，但以后的收入应该够付按揭。我来负责支付这个房子的开销，而你只要负责养活我就好啦！" Even对Isak也同样喜欢这个房子而感到幸福。

 

Isak开心地推了他一把。"没问题啊，你可以一天三餐只吃豆蔻吐司吗？——不过这屋子对我们俩来说会不会太大了点？我是说，咱们要四个房间做什么呢？"

 

"我们可以有一个主卧室，一个客卧室，还可以有我的工作间和你的书房，或者搞成健身区。如果将来我们领养一个孩子，可以把其中一个房间改造成游戏室。"

 

听到Even提到孩子，Isak的脸上出现了恶作剧般坏笑的表情。

 

"家里有孩子以后，咱们就没法在这个落地窗前面随时随地来一发了吧？"

 

"操……Isak，你不能老是说这种话。"Even掩面道，"现在我要硬着去跟房屋经纪人签合同了。"

 

\------------

 

他们没有领养孩子。Even甚至并没怎么住在这里。从装修到搬家，基本上是Isak一个人在忙，因为Even一直在国外。他第一次回来新居度过短暂的休假的时候，发现Isak瘦了一圈。

 

"我只能一边请假一边加班，真的有点忙不过来了。还好雇了设计师帮忙，不然我完全没办法搞定这些。不过这又让开销超支了不少。"Isak瘫倒在床上，躺在Even身边感叹道。

 

"你辛苦了亲爱的。要把新房子搞好总是非常困难。何况你把它装扮得如此完美。"

 

"抱歉把经济压力都给了你，而我现在还只能拿点实习医师的补贴。我妈妈可能要转到专科护理医院，又是一笔新开支。"

 

"你不用担心钱的问题，我后面接了几个在中东和亚洲的新工作，那里的富豪们慷慨得很。"

 

Isak扭头看着他，微笑着。

 

"谢谢你Even。"

 

"我愿意做任何能让你开心的事。”Even也对他微笑道，“现在，该说回你喜欢的落地窗……"

 

……

 

那是Even对他们之间的感谢和亲昵最后的回忆。

 

以后的事情，不能说是急转直下，但是在不知不觉间慢慢下沉。在那之后，他们开始为各种事不断争吵，互相指责，也经历过反复的希望，失望，原谅的循环，直到最后陷入了放弃般的沉寂。也差不多是从那时候，Even开始逃避般地沉迷于撰写莫比乌斯环的剧本。他将对现实的无奈诉诸于虚构的幻想，并且期望这幻想能帮助他挽救苦涩的现实。

 

然而现在。他不仅面临的是更加苦涩的现实，还可能更彻底地失去Isak。他还将无辜的Tarjei卷入了一个烂摊子，破坏了Tarjei尚在萌芽的无辜的感情。他想要惩罚自己，但是可能已经没有任何人再在意他了。

 

Even躺在一片黑暗中看着天花板。他无法控制也不敢猜测以后会发生什么。他只能抓紧手中唯一的东西——这部倾注他人生和情感的影片。

 

毕竟生活就在眼前，不是吗。

 

\----------------------

 

2032年6月21日。

 

Even早早地等在了奥斯陆大学国家医院的门口。他早就和Magnus打听好，今天Isak没有手术也没安排值班。这是Isak的生日，他绝不会忘记这一天的。虽然惭愧地说，他们之前几年都没有好好庆祝过任何纪念日了。

 

当Isak走出停车场附近的门口时，Even准备迎上去。他之前设想过各种开心的和尴尬的相逢，但是当他看到Isak身边那个陌生的男人时，还是没能维持住自己脸上的笑容。Even停下了脚步，远远的看着他们。

 

那个人胡须修得整整齐齐，头发梳得一丝不苟，领带和手表貌似都是精挑细选。好吧，颜值也许可以和自己可以打个平手。但是绝不是Isak会喜欢的类型。

 

那人和Isak有说有笑。

 

也许只是个同事或者朋友或者患者呢？

 

那人去拉Isak的手了。——混蛋！

 

Even还没来得及冲上去，Isak已经轻巧的脱开了那人的手，好像还向他解释了什么。

 

一定是让他知难而退吧，哈哈。Even松了一口气。

 

然后那人就凑过嘴唇，好像在向Isak耳语又像是亲吻他的侧脸。Isak稍微后退了一点但没有完全闪躲。

 

现在Even切切实实地感觉到了肉体上的疼痛。

 

他赶在他们进入同一辆车前走了过去。

 

"呃，Even。嗨。"Isak看到他还是有点惊讶。

 

"嗨。"Even强压着自己内心的波澜。Isak身边这么快就出现了别的人。可是这很正常不是吗，毕竟他的Isak是那么的迷人。

 

但哪怕只是想到有人在打他的主意都让Even烦躁。

 

"嗨，我是Adrian。你就是Even？我听说你很久了。"那个人倒是很大方地主动伸出了手。

 

Even敷衍地和他握了一下。——你认识Isak能有多久？

 

Even转向Isak："有空跟我一起吃个晚饭吗？今天是你的生日，我想陪你过。"

 

“抱歉，我可能——和Adrian 提前约好了。”Isak略为尴尬地看着他们两个，小心地寻找着措辞。

 

Even感觉眼前一黑。天呐。Isak要和Adrian 约会。他们会去一家矫情到死的餐厅，在黏糊暧昧的灯光下坐在一张狭小的桌子上，小到Isak修长的腿即使弯屈起来也会碰到Adrian 的膝盖。然后他们会聊些没营养的话题，Adrian 会装作不经意地碰到Isak的手指。他们会喝上几杯绝对是被饭店经理过誉了的奇怪红酒，然后Adrian 会挨着Isak的肩膀和他走回家，在门口劝诱他进去坐一下，好等他们进到门廊里就抱住Isak的后背，把他那满是胡渣子的脸贴到Isak脸上……

操！这念头让他感觉又厌恶又难过。

 

“Even？你不介意的话我们就先走了……”Isak的声音打断了Even过度发散了的思想。

 

“噢，呃，那，要不带上Adrian 一起？我想我订的餐桌够三个人的位置。一块喝一杯吧，我请客。”Even感觉自己已经在垂死挣扎了。他用自己能做出来的最可怜的眼神看着Isak，还从嘴巴里面咬住嘴唇。

 

这样的举动对Isak产生了些许的效果。Isak眨眨眼睛，微微张开嘴唇却没法发出声音，好像忘了下一句要说什么。

 

“谢了哥们儿，下次吧。——Isak？”仍然清醒的Adrian 主动打破局面，首先钻进了汽车。Isak也终于回过神来，打开车门准备离开。

 

“Isak！等一下！”Even抛弃了自己最后的自尊，冲上去拉住他的胳膊。“求你了。我知道我答应你各自冷静一下，但我后悔了，对不起，我真的没法接受这个——上帝，我一定是疯了才会答应你什么暂时分开的鬼话。我没办法想象你和任何其他的人……求求你告诉我你不是真的要和他走，别这样惩罚我，你想象不到我有多难过——”

 

Isak只是看着他，好像带着一些悲悯和一些释然。

 

"现在你知道这是什么感觉了，对吗？"

 

 

他们的车开走了，留下Even在原地。是的，他无从辩驳。他现在只是看着Isak坐进别人的车里，而Isak看到的是他睡在别人的身边。

他此刻的感受到的震惊，难过，伤害，悲痛，Isak曾经一万倍地经历过。

上帝。他愿意付出一切让时间倒流，但现在他只能让悔恨把自己割裂。

 

 

2032年7月2日

 

最后一个镜头拍摄完成之后，片场里响起了欢欣鼓舞的掌声。在当晚的杀青派对上，大家互相拥抱，感谢，道别。Even和每一个演员拥抱和合影，并向他们送上祝福。虽然在后期制作和宣传期间他们还会再见面，但是朝夕相对的日子就此结束了。他们会像大海里撞击的浪花一样，慢慢飘散开去。

 

最后来到Even面前的是Tarjei。Even和他已经很久没有这样单独说话。Even知道自己一直亏欠他一个解释和一个真相。他认真地看着Tarjei的眼睛，柔声说道：

 

"我很抱歉把你卷了进来，我也很抱歉向你隐瞒了一些事情。我有躁郁症，和你在一起的那天我在发病还把你当成了Isak来对待，这是我一辈子都不能释怀的残忍。我也没有好好处理这件事情，导致Isak冲动之下伤害了你。这都是我的错，我接受你对我的所有厌恶或者痛恨，我也愿意做任何事去弥补你受到的伤害。"

 

Tarjei只是笑笑，拥抱了他。Even用力地拥抱他，在Tarjei耳边一字一句地轻声说：

 

"希望你不要被眼前的疑虑或者自责纠缠，希望你能得到属于自己的幸福。如果我在另一个平行宇宙里先遇到了你，我会真的爱上你，因为你值得倾心相待。"

 

半晌，Tarjei的声音从他的耳后传来。

 

"谢谢你，Even。"

 

也谢谢你，Tarjei。

 

\-------------

 

整个夏天和秋天，Even就在电影的后期处理和宣传发行中忙碌。他偶尔回一下奥斯陆，也会去医院远远地看上一眼Isak。还偶尔碰见那个Adrian。

有一次在走廊里碰到Adrian时，Adrian主动拦住了他。

“嘿，兄弟，我知道你是个好人，但你最好别太缠着他了。”Adrian说，“你可是曾让他伤心透顶。如果我是你，我会自觉地离远点，不再阻扰他开始新的生活。”

Even像丧家犬一样逃走了。

 

他写了一堆短信给Isak，问他是不是真的决定和Adrian在一起了，却都没有发出去。他很怕得到肯定的答案。他现在还可以自欺欺人地说他们只是暂时分心去忘记一些不愉快的事。他也必须允许Isak在感情方面的“报复”，因为这是他的亏欠。

但是他怕Isak说他真的爱上了Adrian。如果他听到这一句话一定会失去生存的欲望。不，他会过得生不如死。他的心在梦里也会因为看到Isak向着别人露出那曾经只属于他的幸福笑容而绞痛不已。Even从未感到自己如此的脆弱，无助，患得患失。可他现在得到的都只是迟来的惩罚。他必须，而且只能接受。

 

最终，他只发出了两条短信。

 

To Isak：

电影后天上映。我给你寄了几张首映式的门票。真心希望你可以来观看。

 

From Isak：

谢谢。我不确定有没有时间，但以后一定会找个机会看的。票先送给朋友们。

祝你的电影成功。

 

To Isak：

我很想你。

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE MOVIE

片头：莫比乌斯环

 

片头：Maggnuson电影公司制作出品

 

片头：New SkyLine 公司发行

 

片头：Even Bech Naesheim作品

 

荧幕暗去。

 

画面渐入。

 

一望无际的太空。

 

深色的宇宙点缀着点点遥远的星辰。一艘中等大小，银白色外壳的宇宙飞船平稳地驶过一颗灰蓝色的星球，慢慢飞远。

 

太空舱的门打开了。两个宇航员从门中飘出，开始进行太空行走。他们来到船尾处启动了对讲设备。

 

“守望者号控制室，这里是Yousef。故障点找到了。有个金属碎片撞击并刚好嵌入了2C通讯站的天线接缝。并没有造成太大破坏，我们可以直接修复这个小损伤。”

 

“每次经过地球附近，都得刮带点儿纪念品回去。当年的人们丢在这的太空垃圾最后都要靠我们这样一点一点回收？”两人说笑着，用工具将那个白色金属碎片取下来装进回收箱，很快完成了修复，返回飞船舱门。

 

回到太空船内，宇航员们穿过一段长廊，来到一间摆满计算机设备的操作室。Yousef将那个回收箱交给了一个正在屏幕前里敲打着指令的短发女孩。

 

“Emma，这就是害我们的飞船通讯出现干扰噪点的东西。看上去像是个什么设备装置。还真是结实，我估计高温炉才能烧掉这玩意儿。”

“谢谢，放这儿吧，我有空会检测一下它，如果没什么异常就销毁。”Emma头也不回地说。

在走出房间之前，Yousef倚在门框上叹息：“Emma，希望你能够原谅我，咱们还可以像从前一样……像朋友一样聊聊天，或者偶尔碰个面。我知道你对我失望了，但我会当个合格的朋友的，我保证。”

“可我不认为我们之间还有什么需要原谅的关系。”Emma终于抬头看了他一眼，一脸漠然地说。

“呃，好吧。那么祝你愉快，拜拜。——顺便，你还是那么漂亮。”Yousef留恋地看了一眼Emma，走了。

Emma摇摇头，把装着金属片的回收箱放进了检测口。机械开始自动捡出它，清洁、消毒和扫描。她看了看报告，并无危险物质存在，成分分析显示这是一块金属包裹着硅晶内核的电子设备，可能存储着数据和程序，但没什么特别的。正准备把它扔进废料箱的时候，略微脱漆的白色外壳上一行磨损的刻字吸引了Emma的注意力。

 

In the me？ory of the ma？ of my life

199？-20？3

 

这时间——是一百多年前？而且里面的内容似乎和一个人有关？Emma好奇地看着这行字，把金属翻来覆去地研究了一会儿，找到了一个貌似数据接口的缝隙。她抿抿嘴唇，转头来到另一个摆满各种工具的操作间，迅速翻出各种材料，动作灵巧地制作出一个可以适配的插头。她小心翼翼地将数据线一端插上电脑，一端连上了那个金属片。

 

计算机开始接入并扫描它。几秒种后，系统反馈：

“数据可读。内存电量：0%。充电中。是否启动设备？”

Emma略加思考之后点击了“Yes”。

“请求交互输入。是否允许启用摄像头和麦克风？”

“Yes”

 

芯片上的一个小孔亮了起来，在Emma眼前的空气中慢慢投射出一道光。那道光从暗淡到明亮，从散乱到集中，好像宇宙形成之初那个神秘的凝聚一样，渐渐地幻化出一个具体的人形。

 

最后呈现在Emma面前的是一个缩小的半身人影。那是一个年轻的男孩，金色微卷的短发，浓密英挺的眉眼，翘翘的鼻尖和下巴，绿色的眼睛。投影略有些闪动，但是看上去栩栩如生。

 

“真可爱！”Emma不由得感叹到。

 

“谢谢！你也很漂亮。”那个全息投影似乎接收到了声音，转向她的方向说道。他的声音清脆又柔软，听上去十分悦耳。“感谢启动Memo公司第四代全息影像投射智能交互设备。现在时间是公元2221年7月28日；时区无法检测，位置无法检测。”

 

“天啊，你是人工智能程序？”

 

“我是拟人互动程序。你可以叫我Isak。”

 

“我是Emma。你都做些什么？”

 

“我是Isak Valterson生前储存的记忆。”

 

Emma感到瞬间的毛骨悚然。“生前？那你已经是一个死掉的人？——好吧，一九九几年出生的人到现在都不可能还活着了。天啊，我真是在和古人对话。——能告诉我你都记得些什么吗？”

 

"我一生的故事很长。你愿意从头听起吗？"男孩身上的光线稍微闪动了一下。

 

"当然，这漫长的航程实在太无聊了，我正不知道该怎么消磨时间呢。"Emma饶有兴趣地说。

 

**“** **好。这就是** **我** **记得** **的一切。”**

 

画面渐暗。男孩的声音渐渐从幕前转为旁白。

 

**我是Isak Valterson，公元1999年6月21日出生在欧洲，挪威，卑尔根。**

场景变成暗黄的，晃动而闪烁的镜头，仿佛在播放一段古老的胶片。有欢笑声，有人影，有闪回的生活场景片段。

**我出生在一个普通的家庭。家里有父亲，母亲，我，以及一只狗。**

**我对人生最初的记忆是幸福的。母亲喜欢做饭，狗狗很乖，父亲有一份不错的工作，我们在卑尔根平静地生活了16年。**

**我最喜欢呆的地方是社区的喧闹的足球场，和街角** **音像** **店** **的** **橱窗。**

胶片渐渐淡出。

画面重新亮起时，一个少年提着行李和他的父亲迈出家门，走向路边停着的一辆轿车。身后的房门里依稀传来女人的哭声。少年犹豫地回头，父亲却催他加快脚步。

 

**我17岁那年，父母亲离婚，我跟着父亲离开卑尔根，去往奥斯陆开始新生活。**

 

“爸爸，我以后还能回来吗？”Isak坐在车上问道。

“至少在你上大学之前不会了。等你成年并且独立之后，你可以自己选择去到哪里，孩子。”父亲边说边启动了汽车。他们驶离了庭院，开上公路，离开了这个城市。

 

**从那时起，我的生活离开了原来的轨道，彻底的改变了。**

 

傍晚，他们抵达了奥斯陆市区边缘一片独栋街区里，停在其中一栋靠近街角的房屋前。房子还算宽敞，但里面还没有什么摆设，一片空旷冷清。父子一件件地搬出行李，父亲告诉儿子他的卧室在二楼。

 

晚上房间没有开灯。少年躺在铺设简单的床上，看着天花板。路灯暗淡的光线透过窗户照射进来，让他勉强能辨认出房间的轮廓。他又看了一次手机上一家三口的合影，眼角噙泪地在寂静中慢慢睡去。

 

**我从来没有期望过新的生活中会有什么** **令人开心** **的际遇。**

 

转天，父亲带Isak去了新的学校。老师将他介绍给同学们。太多陌生的面孔，他无法一一记清。午饭时间，他一个人坐在桌前漫不经心地撕着面包时，发现斜对面一个黑色卷发，眉毛浓密的男生在看着他。他的脚随意地搭在桌上，笑容很亲切。Isak有点害羞地回看了一眼，然后那个男生竟然就端着食物走了过来，坐到了Isak的对面。

 

“嗨，Isak？我是你同一个班上的，我叫Jonas。我去过卑尔根，那城市很漂亮。”

 

“很高兴认识你。”Isak回复道。他们轻轻握了一下手。Jonas把几个朋友招呼到身边坐下，挨个介绍给Isak。他们围坐在一起说笑，好像已经认识了很久一样。

 

这时，远处传来一阵喧哗，紧跟着就是异常的寂静。学生们纷纷向两侧闪开，Isak好奇地向躁动的来源投去目光；几个身穿着红色Russ裤和黑色连帽衫的高年级男孩从餐厅穿过。他们途经之处让人躲闪的同时又吸引着所有人的注意。

 

“那是入侵者帮派，我的建议是尽量离他们远点。去年他们在一次群架中把几个对手打惨了，但是没有一个人被处罚。有人说是其中那个Chris家是挪威最大的黑手党。”Jonas向他解释道。

 

“哦。”Isak看着他们远处走来。连帽衫上都写着他们的名字。Chris。就是那个棕色短发的男生吗？

 

Chris也看到了他，他扭过头来上下扫视着他。Isak不由得感到紧张，好在那群男孩们只是呼啦啦地从他身旁走过去了。

 

午饭后，Isak去了洗手间。当他从隔间里走出来的时候，猛然看见一个人穿着黑色的入侵者衬衫在镜子前洗手。

 

Isak默默地走到洗手池远端去拧开水龙头，他偷偷地从镜子里看了那个人一眼。天，正是那个可怕的Chris。谁想Chris先开口对他说话了。

 

“新来的，嗯？” Chris扫了他一眼，轻轻地抛来一句，“你叫什么名字？”

 

“Isak，Isak Valterson。”

 

“我是Chris Schistad，估计你已经听说过我们了。”Chris指指自己的连帽衫，“有兴趣加入Penetraters吗？”

 

“呃……”Isak正不知道该如何回答的时候，Chris忽然冲他笑了一下，从耳后取下一支卷烟点上，长吸了一口。

 

“考虑一下。我们会有机会见面的，Isak。”Chris将烟雾吐向他的脸，头也不回地走了。

 

这句话让本来就很困惑的Isak更加坐立不安。晚上放学的时候，他一个人走在回家的路上，脑海中还在反复播放白天的画面，以至于没有看到前面有一道石阶。

 

他理所当然地被绊倒了，很丢人地摔了个四脚着地。他小声咒骂着爬起来，希望旁边没有人注意到他的窘相。但不幸的是，一个高大的男孩就在离他几步远的路边，靠在墙篱上，笑着看他。

 

“嗨。”对方主动向他打招呼。

“呃，嗨。”Isak一边拍着衣服上的灰尘一边继续走路，来到那个男孩身边的时候他不由得停下了脚步。

即使是昏暗的暮色也没能遮盖他柔和的轮廓和金色的头发。他的蓝眼睛里闪着动人的光亮，好像漫天的星辰。Isak无法移开目光。

“你就是拐角新搬来的那家的？”高大男孩说道。

“是。”

“我是Even。我家就在这栋屋子。我们是邻居。”

“Isak。”

他们握了握手。Even是后放开的那一个。

“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”Even继续问。

“没。”

“朋友呢？”

“没。”

“你会说两个词以上的句子吗？”Even笑了。Isak顿时觉得浑身变轻。他这一天的不安，陌生，恐惧，尴尬，仿佛都被这灿烂笑容覆盖了。可是当Even收起调侃的笑容，稍微眯起眼睛，深深地看着他的脸时，Isak不由得呼吸急促，他轻咳一声掩饰自己的紧张。

“我……不太认识这里的人。还没交到什么朋友。”他小声说。

“那你现在有了，Isak，”Even说，“我们可以交个朋友。——你在哪儿上学？”

“我今天刚转到Nissen，二年级。”

“噢，我在Bakka，读三年级。”

“酷。”

“我带你到处转转怎么样？要不明天放学之后就在这儿碰头？”

Isak点点头。

“那明天见。”

那天晚上，Isak躺在已经铺陈了一些物品，稍微有了点生活气息的卧室里，嘴角带着一丝微笑入睡了。

 

第二天，他开心的上了课；还到足球社报名并且参加了第一次集体练习。放学铃声响起的时候，他雀跃地捡起书包，跑下楼梯。

就在他准备踏出学校门口的时候，Jonas的声音从背后传来。

“Isak等等我们，一起去吃披萨吧？”

Isak停下脚步，回过头想应答Jonas，却猛然看到就在他几步开外的路边，入侵者Chris正靠在一辆惹人注目的黑色跑车上，向他做了个“过来”的手势，还对他挑了挑眉毛。

Isak不知道该先回应哪一边。他同时想起和Even的约定，他们原本应该在他家的庭院前面碰面。Isak的视线不由得看向回家的方向。

万物顿时陷入停滞，画面静止在这一刻。

 

字幕出现。

**Jonas**

 

Isak停下脚步，等着Jonas和几个伙伴赶上他。几个男孩子成群结伴地经过了Chris身边，双方互相扫了几眼，气氛稍微有点紧张，但是什么也没发生。Chris在原地看着他们走远。

“和我们在一块你不用害怕他。”Jonas说。“走吧，我们找到了一家美味绝佳的披萨。”

 

画面开始快速地闪过。

 

从那一天起，Isak和Jonas以及Jonas的朋友们结成了很棒的团体。他偶尔还会在回家的路上和Even打个照面，或者在校园里和入侵者们擦肩而过，但是彼此再无交集。

 

Isak经历了Jonas和Sonja的分分合合。或者说，他是他们分开的主要原因。他爱上了自己最好的朋友Jonas，而Jonas在他和Sonja之间摇摆不定。最终，Sonja成了离开的落败者，而Isak却并没有感到预想中的幸福。因为他心怀愧疚，而Jonas也并不总是开心。

Isak向父亲出柜并宣布要和Jonas同住后，父亲停止了给他的生活支援。Isak不得不高中毕业后就去工作。Jonas也大学毕业后找了个在当地公司上班的职位。他们住在一个有些狭小但还算温馨的公寓里，过着平凡到无聊的日子。

 

快闪的画面逐渐放慢，终于落在了一个周五的晚上，他们的家里。

 

Jonas走进家门时，Isak正在客厅的沙发上阅读奥斯陆大学医学院的介绍。

“嘿，你猜我今天晚上赢了那帮衰鬼多少？800克朗！哈，下周的啤酒都够喝了。也许还能再买点叶子。”

Isak并没有回应Jonas关于牌桌的话题。

“Jonas，我们可能得省点钱了。因为我过阵子只能换份兼职工作，或者没有时间工作。我想回学校读书。”

Jonas漫不经心地说：“你又要开始没日没夜的泡在那些书本里了？你就不能跟我一样找点轻松而且有趣的爱好吗？”

“我一直都想成为一个医生。我以为你知道的。”Isak收起手里东西认真的看着Jonas说。

Jonas却明显没有对Isak的话认真： “想当医生的人多了去了，又不是每个都要去读医学院？什么医学，金融，法律，那都是少数人的游戏。像我们就看点《格蕾》《豪斯》《急诊室的故事》吧。一样可以打发时间。”

 “可我不想一直像现在这样，我想做点更有意义的事情。难道像你的那群朋友一样每天抽烟、打牌、喝酒？你们除了这些还关注过什么？你不觉得现状让人无法忍受的消沉吗Jonas？”

“抽烟打牌喝酒怎么了，挪威每个男人都这样生活。你总是想要这个想要那个，等你要到了就知道没什么大不了的，我现在的状态就是已经实现生活的最终目标了。”

Jonas说着，走去厨房打开了一瓶啤酒，回到客厅，把脚搭在茶几上，打开电视上的综艺节目。

“Jonas！”Isak忍无可忍地说道，“我们在谈共同的未来，你不能就这么漠视我的意见！”

Jonas咣地一声把啤酒瓶砸在茶几上。房间里顿时陷入沉寂，除了电视的喧闹杂音，只听得到呼吸声。

“我漠视你？你这样评价我公平吗？我为你甩了四年的女朋友Sonja，我为你离开家庭和原来的朋友们，我有向你要求过什么吗？就且不说你那些仁慈而伟大的梦想永远都要优先于我们眼前真实的日子了，就说你为什么从来不和我的朋友们来往，我他妈每次都要在朋友们嫌弃和同情的目光里帮你撒谎，说你很忙！你又什么时候配合过我的想法了？”

在Isak摔上门之前，Jonas丢给他最后一句话：

“我不明白你一天到晚有什么不开心的？难道你觉得我比你更开心吗？”

 

Isak坐在卧室的地板上，背靠床沿，抓揉着头发平复自己起伏的胸口。他那个曾经对他无比关心的Jonas，那个无论困苦还是窘境总是站在他身边的Jonas，为什么会变成现在这样？他爱的Jonas哪里去了？……

 

卧室的门开了。

“滚开，我现在不想和你说话Jonas！”Isak头也不回地吼道。

“Jonas？谁是Jonas？”

一个陌生的声音从背后响起。Isak回头看去，吃了一惊。

他面前站着一个棕色短发，穿着睡衣的英俊男人。而且，他此刻……正在一个陌生的房间，靠着一张陌生的沙发。

Isak揉揉眼睛后再睁开。

还是陌生的男人，陌生的房间，仍然在他的面前。

 

 

画面回到了太空舱内。

“等一下！”Emma忍不住打断道，“这是怎么回事？上一秒钟你还在Jonas的家里，什么也没做，然后就发现自己出现在另一个地方了？”

Isak的投影开始有些闪断。

“我的记忆就是如此。前一秒钟，后一秒钟，发生着完全不同的事情。我找不出是什么原因。”

“这怎么可能？难道你本身储存的是个虚构的记忆？”Emma问。

“Isak是曾经真实生存在地球上的人类，这是他的记忆。但记忆本身的准确性可能受到各种因素干扰。事实上，人类很多久远的记忆都是有偏差的。”

“难道是撞击船体的时候数据受到辐射扰动？”Emma自言自语地说，“好吧。然后发生了什么？”

 

 

还是那个陌生的房间。

“你是谁？”Isak张口结舌地问。

“宝贝，你现在还有心情跟我开玩笑？先帮我找出那条黑色的领带。”棕发男人一脸无奈地看着他。

“什么黑色的领带？”

“就是明天要在你妈妈葬礼上戴的那一条。”

Isak感觉不可置信。妈妈去世了？！……忽然之间，母亲躺在病床上的画面冲刷进了他的脑海，他猛地想起了种种和母亲病痛有关的事情。太多全新的回忆同时涌入他的大脑，Isak感觉有些喘不过气，他扶住自己的额头。

“嘿，别担心，明天有人会搞定仪式的事情。你现在该好好休息一下。”

棕发男人靠近他，一手扶上他的肩膀，另一只手很亲昵地抚摸他的脸颊。

Isak手足无措地看着面前人的脸。他开始觉得这张脸有点熟悉。在哪里见过？……

这个弯弯的眉毛，戏谑的嘴角……

等一下。

这是——Chris？

画面迅速地在Isak惊讶的瞳孔中放大，仿佛迅速地穿越了一个魔幻而深邃的宇宙。

 

字幕出现。

**Chris**

**那天。**

 

Isak猛地清醒，好像他刚才走了一个很彻底的神。他发现自己仍然站在校门口，而背后响起Jonas的声音“要不要一起去吃披萨？”

他们仍然是少年的样子。刚才的一切仿佛是个长长的梦。

然后他看到Jonas他们的脚步在几步开外的地方停了下来，显然是对Chris充满顾忌，而Chris对他打了个招呼。

“嘿，Isak。过来一下。”

当Chris的眉毛向他挑起来的时候，Isak紧张地舔了一下嘴唇，他感觉自己不由自主地迈开脚步走向了他。

“昨天的事情，你想好了吗？”

“……昨天什么事？”

Chris有点无语地看着他：“加入Penetraters。”

“呃，抱歉，可我跟你们完全不是一个类型的……我是说，我家没钱，而我除了会几句Rap之外也没别的本事，所以……”Isak有点犹豫地回答道。

“又不是叫你加入黑手党。”Chris说，“我只是想问，你愿意跟我们一起玩吗？——好吧，这个我们其实是我。怎么样？”

Isak又一次看向不远处的Jonas他们，Jonas一脸困惑地向他摊手仿佛在问“这他妈是怎么回事？”但是Isak心脏砰砰地跳着。他看着Chris的眼睛，Chris也看着他。

Isak对Chris点了点头。

“酷。行啊，我愿意。”

 

从那天起，他成了Chirs的男伴，之一。而他和Jonas之间再也没有说过一句话。他也没有再遇到过Even。

画面又一次开始快速地闪过。

Isak在Chris的身边留了下来。他为Chris着迷，贪恋他棕色的短发，英俊的眉眼，痞气却非常诱人的笑容，以及*爱中至高无上的愉悦。尽管很多人听到他的名字就会发抖， Chris对Isak却始终很好，在大学隔壁买了间精致的公寓给他，甚至支付了他生病的母亲的高昂的护养费用，虽然Isak的父亲从他搬去那间公寓之后就再也没有和他联系。这样的生活看上去不算太完美，仍然值得让人羡慕。只除了一件事。

Chris永远不会满足。

Chris身边有无数的男男女女，来来回回；尽管能够重复出现的人并不多，Isak还是无时无刻不为此感到痛苦，因为他从来不曾，也永远不会是唯一的一个。而Chris清楚地知道并且利用了这一点，他喜欢Isak为他所有，却不认为自己属于Isak一人。他只是敷衍地告诉Isak：“我和他们逢场作戏而已，没什么可担心的。”

而且，他的性情总是那么阴晴不定，高兴的时候，会因为Isak的一句无心的话就买下昂贵的礼物，或者忽然从课堂上把他拉走，坐上私人飞机跑到地球另一端；或者在热闹的餐厅里当着所有人的面把他按在自己大腿上热吻；而有的时候，Chris会连续两个月人影不见，或者忽然出现在Isak的房间里几十个小时不发一言。而这时的Isak就会无声地抱住他，把头埋进他的混合着酒精和香水味道的颈窝。

 

画面忽然闪回。

 

Isak的意识慢慢回到这个“陌生”的卧室，好像他的灵魂刚刚回到躯壳。

“……Chris？”Isak仿佛不敢肯定般地问道。

“你看上去刚才好像被什么附身了一样。现在想起我是谁了？”Chris调侃着，自己走到衣橱开始翻找起来。

“我们……一直在一起吗？”Isak仍然有些不死心地询问道。

“你是什么意思？”

“我是想说，你还记不记得Jonas？”

“Jonas？”Chris仿佛很认真地回忆了一会儿，“……非要问的话，是不是Nissen高中那群逊得不行的笨蛋之一？咱们从来不和那种loser有过交集。怎么了，你刚才为什么忽然叫他的名字？”

“没什么。”Isak自言自语地说。

晚上，Isak在Chris的身边躺下，有种陌生又熟悉的奇怪的感觉。但当Chris从背后抱住他的时候，他还是浑身发热，心跳加快；他沉溺在Chris的怀抱里，仿佛从未去过别的地方。

第二天阴雨连绵。Isak和Chris乘坐黑色的灵车来到墓地，已经有一些Schistad家族的人和自己的朋友们集结在教堂附近的草坪上。天空中飘着细微的雨丝。Isak听着牧师的祷告，意识有些飘离，好像丢失了什么东西。

Chris不知道什么时候不见了。Isak一个人忙于应接前来慰问的人们，直到葬礼结束。

“Schistad先生等下有要务安排，他让我送您回去。”司机礼貌地对他说。

就在Isak走向车门的时候，他看到远处Chris和一个穿着黑衣的女人从教堂的侧门溜出来，女人的头发凌乱，Chris还整理了了一下西装下摆。他们上了另外一辆车，车门都来不及关上就又纠缠在一起。

 

Chris在他母亲的葬礼上和一个女人偷情。这成了压垮Isak的最后一根稻草。

 

Isak登上了Chris住处的门。奢华的客厅里一地派对后的狼藉。打扫的佣人看到他，带着些许同情的表情向他问好。Chris醉醺醺地睡在沙发上。Isak把他扶进屋子里躺下。Chris的口袋里掉出一条蕾丝T字裤。

 

“我想你的‘好朋友’又在你这儿落了点东西？”Isak把T裤扔到Chris身上。

“Nicky这小婊子……她以为你会在意这些？总有些女人喜欢耍这种小手段来抢戏，开玩笑。”Chris口齿不清地嘟囔着，一把将布片扫开。

“所以你认为我从来都他妈不在乎，对吗？”

“切，这么多年，我相信你早就有足够觉悟了Isak。” Chris靠在枕头上自娱自乐地开始唱歌。

“我要走了。”Isak冷冷地说。

“又去哪儿？”

“离开你。”

“为什么？”

“我不想余生都在忍耐和纠结这些破事儿里度过。我只需要同样忠诚而专一的人。我明天就搬出那间公寓，以后和你不再有任何关系。”

Isak说完想要走，却被Chris抓住了手臂。

“你敢。”Chris坐了起来，仿佛十分清醒般地死死捏住Isak，“你在我这儿得到了钱，照顾，所有人梦想中的生活，现在你一句话就想离开我？”

“这不是我的梦想的生活，Chris。唯一开心的就只有你。”

Chris的头发散乱着，眼神像狮子一样散发出危险的气息。他手上加大的力度，将Isak拧翻在床上，双手钳得Isak皮肤失去血色。

“属于我的东西，只有我说不要了才可以放手。你可以试试离开我，Isak，而我会让你体会一下惹火我是什么下场。”

“操你的。”Isak倔强地说。

“好，那就如你所愿。”

Chris于是开始剥掉他的衣服，无休无止地要他。明明已经度过了淫靡放纵的彻夜派对，他还是那么不知疲倦，Isak发现Chris又一次像个磕了药的人一样亢奋，这不是正常的他。Isak反而开始担心起来。

一直到Isak精疲力竭地失去一切反对的力气，Chris才放他离开了。

Isak脚步虚浮地回到了自己的住处。他无法处理大脑中的混乱。他闭上眼睛，拼命告诉自己这一切都是幻觉，他还只是那个站在校门口的少年，他没有和Chris纠缠在一起……

 

 

“天啊。”Emma有些不知所措地说，“我不知道你居然经历了这么可怕的事。可是这还是很不合理，你不可能同一时间做出两个选择，时间也不可能倒退回从前。到底Jonas和Chris之间是怎么个衔接关系？”

 “我不记得了。我的存储器中有一片损坏的区域，我可以尝试扫描修复一下，也许能想起更多的细节？”Isak的投影说，“这可能需要几个小时。”

“好吧，那我回头再来听你的故事。” 

Isak的影像向她点点头，自动消失了。Emma关上了房间里的灯，离开了这个房间。

 

第二天，Emma又在船舱走廊里碰见了Yousef。

“嗨，我的漂亮实验室女孩。”

“注意点Yousef。”又有人从背后抛来一句，“人家不再是你的女孩了。”

Yousef回敬了一个中指，赶忙回头来跟Emma解释。

“Emma，我一直想找个机会当面和你说声对不起，我很抱歉把一切搞砸了，但是我仍然没有忘记你，如果你还愿意给我一个机会补救的话……我能说我一直还爱着你吗？”Yousef靠近她，一脸紧张地说。

“我没生谁的气，也没打算原谅任何人。所以，麻烦你让一下路。”Emma低头想要通过，Yousef拦住了她。

“我是真的很后悔，也真的希望你能再一次开心起来，即使不是因为我也好。Emma。”Yousef用低沉的嗓音诚恳地说道。

“……再见，Yousef。”Emma迅速地从Yousef身边擦过。

 

她逃跑一样躲进操作间，轻轻擦了下眼泪，平复了呼吸。她感到无处倾诉。

于是她呼唤了Isak。Isak的全息影像很快出现在她的眼前。

“扫描已经完成，电池电量100%。你好，Emma。”

“你不知道我经历了多糟糕的一天。”Emma脱力地坐在椅子上，将头埋进臂弯。“和自己的前任待在这个密闭的空间简直让人无法呼吸，我真想把自己流放到外太空去。”

“很抱歉你感觉很糟糕。”Isak的投影说，“也很遗憾你要面对你的前任。你还很在意他吗？”

“我当然在意。我们其实一起经历了很多事情，我曾经非常爱他。我不知道该怎么才能迈过去。”Emma呢喃到。

“如果这能帮你分心的话，我可以给你讲讲新找到的记忆片段。你愿意继续听吗？”

“……好啊。”

 

画面渐暗。字幕浮现。

**Even**

 

**那天。**

Isak的意识又一次回到了那天。他仍然站在校门口，背后是等待他回答的Jonas，面前是向他抛出诱饵的Chris。

Isak好像刚从一个长梦中醒来，他深呼吸了一口，便简单地婉拒了Jonas，也逃开了Chris的视线，飞快地朝家的方向奔去。

他要去找Even。

 

Even已经在路边等他，带着那个让他几乎忘记呼吸的微笑。

“嗨Isak，你来了。”

 

天边铺着平静和缓的晚霞，Even和Isak并肩走在社区的道路上，他们的手臂时不时不经意地撞在一起。Even给Isak指出各种有趣的去处，向他介绍奥斯陆所有好玩的地方。Isak听得十分专注而愉悦——与其说是被内容吸引，不如说他的眼睛，耳朵，意识，都只顾得上渴吸着身边的人。

他们溜回了Even的家里，从衣橱中找出一根私藏的卷烟。两人就坐在厨房的窗框上轮流吸着这支烟，聊些有关学校和音乐的话题。

Isak的眼神不禁轻飘了起来。他偷偷看着Even，从他率性梳起的头发，柔和的眉毛，纯粹的蓝眼睛，到捏住卷烟的修长手指……他好像正把Even的轮廓刻写到自己脑海里。当Even回看他时，他羞涩地垂下了眼帘。

和Even在一起的感觉是如此的美好，以至于Isak回到家里就忍不住给Even发短信，问他什么时候可以再见面。他从未如此直白而饥渴的表达出对某个人的思念。但是为了Even他愿意抛弃自己的羞涩和迟疑。

因为Even值得。他想。

Even很快回复说希望每天都能见面。Isak的胸中升起一股暖流，他把手机扣在胸前，嘴角不觉地勾起一抹微笑，双眼迷离地看着天花板直至入睡。

从那一天起，他们空闲的时间几乎形影不离的黏在一起，他们既是最好的朋友也是暧昧的伴侣，Even配合他乱七八糟的Rap，给他的胡乱哼唱弹吉他伴奏，还做些稀奇古怪的芝士吐司和超级美味的炒蛋给他吃。Isak无条件的信赖和顺从Even，就连Even带他做的那些莫名其妙的事情——比如私闯别人家的游泳池，Isak也从未拒绝过。

“你会在水下憋气吗？”

“我可是憋气大师！”

“那我们一起来，1,2,3——”

他们终于在泳池里接吻了。他们打破了彼此之间最后的一道屏障。Isak现在清楚地知道自己爱Even，而Even也爱上他了。他们湿淋淋地从别人家里逃跑，笑着躲进Even的卧室，度过了一个美妙到梦幻的周末。他们开始偷偷的牵手和拥抱，也忍不住在僻静的角落里亲吻。Even简直是这世界上最浪漫到肉麻的男孩，他不仅经常偷偷的把给他画的图片和写满爱意的纸条塞进他的口袋和书包，还在他生日那天送给了他一个巨大的惊喜——《不会在水下憋气的男孩》。Even总是那么温柔，那么用心，那么成熟地照顾和保护着Isak，Isak感觉自己简直像是得到了全世界所有的爱。他不敢相信自己拥有了这样一个美好而充满温暖的爱人；他由内而外地焕发出幸福的光晕。

 

 

“我也想要一个Even这样的男朋友。”Emma不由得酸涩地说，“他简直好得不像是真的。我是说，为什么我就只遇到过会让人伤心的男孩子，我太嫉妒你了Isak。你们后来发展得顺利吗？”

 

“是的，”Isak说，“一切都很完美。”

 

 

 “我看你最近经常和隔壁家的那个男孩子在一起……他叫Even是吧？他是你的男朋友吗？”Isak的父亲有一天忽然问道。

“呃……嗯，是的。”Isak忽然有点不安地承认，他不知道父亲会作何反应。

“……只要你们能开心就好。我很高兴你能找到喜欢的人。”父亲叹息道，但是他拍了拍Isak的肩膀。

父亲的支持给了Isak莫大的勇气。过了几天，他把Even邀请到家里，父亲客气而亲切地接待了他。他们一起吃了顿虽然略显拘谨但还算愉快的晚餐，然后Even就留宿在了Isak的房间。

他们挨着躺在Isak狭小的床上。Isak耳中除了心跳声什么也听不见。他不断地告诉自己他们之间已经再也没有任何疑惑或者阻碍了，任何事情都可以顺其自然地发生。他努力地让自己看上去没那么紧张，但是Even的手抓住他的手的那一刻，他差点整个人从床上掉下去。

“天，我差点忘了你还是个小宝宝。”Even在他耳边笑道。

“我才不是小宝宝。”Isak仿佛为了证明自己一样，主动翻过身去，压在Even胸口，颤抖而大胆地亲吻了Even的嘴唇。

Even加深了这个亲吻，让Isak几乎瘫软在他怀里。Even放开他的嘴唇，轻轻移动了一下位置，他们的鼻尖摩挲在一起。

 

 

然后，画面就停止在这一刻。

 

**这就是我和Even的全部。**

 

“和Even的经历确实很美好……可是，我完全糊涂了！”Emma困惑地问道，“为什么就到此为止了？后来呢？”

 

“我并没有后来和Even在一起的记忆了。”Isak说。

 

“这非常奇怪，从头到尾都非常奇怪。我真的很怀疑你记得的事情是不是真的，Isak。”Emma说。

 

“但是我记得和Jonas和Chris后来的事情。”

 

 

**后来。**

Isak开着车在公路上飞驰着。倾盆大雨让前路看上去愈加模糊。天空上低低地压着浓厚的乌云，呼号的狂风让空旷的公路上的车子有些侧滑。Isak努力控制着方向盘。

旁边的手机铃声又一次急促地响起。果然还是Chris。Isak看了一眼，没有理会，继续踩下油门更快地向前驶去。

 

在经过一个并线路口时，旁边忽然闪出的黑色跑车紧紧地贴上了Isak的车。Chris摇下驾驶室的窗，大声向他喊话：“停车！马上！Isak，你没有权利离开我！”

 

“我可以做任何我想要的事！”Isak回到，将油门一踩到底。

 

“你疯了，Isak！你现在收手，我可以当做什么都没发生过！”Chris又一次跟上了他，继续向他大喊。

 

Isak没有回应，直接在下一个分叉口猛地打左，和Chris开上了不同的岔路，开向了那座跨河大桥。

 

正当他因为甩脱Chris而稍微松了一口气的时候，他的车尾忽然爆出一声巨响，紧接着整个车身失去了控制，在疯狂的翻覆中冲出护栏掉入湍急的河流。Isak最后的记忆就是慢慢消失的氧气，模糊的视线。然而他的心中居然浮出一丝的释怀，一切终将结束于此刻……

 

 

“所以你就是那时候死去了？”Emma目瞪口呆地说，“天啊，你还那么年轻！可是如果你那时候死了，这些记忆又是怎么存留下来的呢？”

 

“事实上，我想起来了……我并不会开车。”Isak说，“但是这个片段我在脑海中出现了太多次，以至于我几乎认为它是真的。”

 

“整个Chris的故事都是你的想象吗？”Emma问。

 

“让我再回忆一下……”Isak的影像开始闪动。

 

 

当Isak再次睁开眼睛的时候，他不在天堂也不在地狱，他还坐在和Jonas家中的卧室里。

 

Jonas走进了卧室，站在Isak的身边叹气。

“抱歉，我刚才冲你发火了，我不应该。你想读书，那就去读吧。我只是觉得不能理解你为什么一定要这样做。”

“我们不能互相理解已经很久了。”Isak失落地说。

“什么？不！你为什么总要这样说？”Jonas又开始生气，“我不是已经同意你去读书了吗？我会赚钱支持我们的生活的！你还想要怎样？这么多年我也算给了你我的一切，我不认为我做错过什么！为什么我总要受到你的苛责！如果你他妈的每天也要一边承受着压力一边还要被人这样解读，你就会理解我的感受！”

“够了Jonas，我也有错，我很抱歉。我只是不想我们两个都这么不开心下去。”Isak站起来，摆摆手示意不想继续再谈了。Jonas也扭头回了客厅。

晚上，Isak一直看着天花板。凌晨时，他最后看了一眼身边熟睡的Jonas，悄悄起身，从抽屉和柜子里拿出一些东西装到客厅的背包里，把钥匙留在茶几上，头也不回地离开了家门。

 

 

“所以……事实上你一直和Jonas在一起？然后你离开Jonas了？”Emma说，“换了我可能也一样。和一个无法互相理解也不能开心的人在一起过上一生确实是件很痛苦的事。而且说实话，这听上去更像是现实中会发生的。你们就此分手了吗？”

 

“他似乎曾经来找过我。但是很抱歉，我已经记不清楚了。”Isak的影像说。

 

“可是还是没有解释Even的事情？为什么只有Even的记忆是只有一半的？而且Jonas和Even的故事也是冲突的，”Emma问，“这三段经历只可能有一个是真实发生过的。”

“如果你认为其中只有一个是真的，你希望是哪个？”Isak反问Emma。

“当然是和Even，”Emma说，“有任何人会选择另外两个糟糕的家伙吗？这也太显而易见了。但是你后来为什么……”

 

就在Emma还想不懈地追问时，船舱忽然剧烈地震动了一下。Emma尖叫一声摔倒在地上，Isak所在的芯片也飞了出去，从连接线上断开了。

 

“怎么回事？！”Emma还来不及站起来，房间内的灯光开始忽明忽暗地闪动，飞船远端隐约传来巨大的爆炸和破碎声。她脸上露出惊恐的表情，因为这是不详的征兆。飞船开始持续地震颤，她挣扎着站起来，想要走出操作间，但是忽然之间人工重力消失了，她和所有的物品顿时失去攀附地漂浮到空中。她奋力地抓上了刚好飘到眼前的Isak芯片，把它顺手插进口袋里。

 

“Emma！”Yousef的声音从走廊远处传来，“你在哪儿？”

“我在这儿！”Emma大喊道，“发生什么了？”

“我们撞上了一颗陨石，现在前舱损坏严重，我们可能需要立刻弃船。我这就来找你！”

片刻之后，Yousef腰间系着安全绳索，踏着墙壁向Emma飘来，把绳索系在她身上。

“快顺着绳索到逃生舱去！”

“那你呢？”

Yousef扶着Emma的肩膀看着她的眼睛。

“我要和守望者号待在一起，挽救她是我的使命。”

 

Emma所在的逃生舱弹射出去之后，她只能看着损毁严重的守望者号不断的爆出火光和碎片，然后越飘越远。她不知道自己或者其他人的命运会如何，她也不知道这个狭小的逃生舱能飘到哪里去。

巨大的恐惧和孤独包裹了她。时间和空间都无法再感知。不知道过了多久，瑟缩的她忽然想起了Isak。她把那块芯片掏出来，试着呼唤他。

Isak的影像又一次出现了，不过光线很弱，也更加抖动。

“你好，Emma。我们已经不在之前的飞船里了吗？”Isak问到。

“现在只有我们两个了，Isak。飞船出事故了，大家生死不明……你说，我会失去他们吗？”

“不会的，Emma。每个人都是孤独的。孤独的人是不会失去其他人的。”

太空中一片死一般的寂静和黑暗。Emma不由得开始流泪。

“……继续讲你的故事给我听吧。”

 

**好的。**

画面中央出现了Isak熟睡的脸庞。

Isak睁开眼睛。他正躺在自己的卧室床上，独自一人。他抓抓头发，因为他记忆的上一刻，他还和Even躺在一起。他走出卧室的门，却发现面对的不是自己家的走廊——

而是一座浸没在无限的黑暗空间中的巨大的迷宫。

 

**在刚才的撞击中，我找到了** **我的记忆迷宫。这里** **有** **所有问题的答案** **。**

 

Isak在这几乎没有光线的空间中跌跌撞撞地走着。他触摸到了一道门。Isak打开门走进去，光线强得让他不由得闭上眼睛。

再次睁开眼睛的时候，他发现自己在Nissen高中的餐厅。他手里还拿着一个被撕开一半的小面包。而斜对面——

坐着Even？不应该是Jonas吗？

Even看着Isak的方向，向他露出微笑，但是Isak立刻躲避开了。他看看自己的身边，坐着Jonas和他的朋友们。

Isak感觉心慌，他的身体向后仰倒下去，在失重摔落的一刹那，他闭上眼睛，再睁开时已经回到了那个迷宫。

Isak继续向前摸索着，又打开了一道门。这次他从洗手间的隔间里走出来，看到镜子前面站着的人——不是穿着黑色连帽衫的入侵者Chris，而是披着牛仔服的Even。

Even从耳朵上取下一支卷烟，示意他到室外一起共享。Isak着魔一样的跟出了门口，但是只发现自己又回到了那个迷宫。

这是怎么回事？他在这里明明遇见的是Chris？

 

世界迅速地在他的周围旋转，记忆向潮水一样冲刷向他。整个迷宫的墙开始断裂，破碎，飘散，连接，融合，最后变成了一个环绕在他眼前的巨大的莫比乌斯环。

 

迷宫里飘出无数个记忆的片段，和Jonas的，和Chris的，和Even的，它们像雪花一样飞舞在无限漆黑的空间中，Isak看到在所有的画面中，Jonas、Chris和Even的影子慢慢融在一起，将他围在中间；它们从清晰到模糊，从模糊到清晰，直至最后变成了同一张脸：

Even。

 

Isak记起来了。他想起了最为真实的一切。

 

Even才是那个在Sonja和Isak之间左右摇摆的人，Even才是那个患有躁郁症而在山巅和低谷间往复的人。他既是那个对他加以怨怒和指责的人，他也是那个放任自己的欲望背叛他的人。

Even是他最爱也最让他失望的人。Even是最爱他也伤他最深的人。

Isak太爱Even，以至于他不愿意相信那些让他如同在天堂一样幸福和在地狱一样痛苦的经历都来自同一个人。他希望Even是那个仅存在于遥远记忆中的唯一美好，那个美丽的，深情的，专一的，幸福的梦。他把一切不幸的部分剥离出去，投射给了Jonas和Chris，让他们承担了那些Even带给他的痛苦。

这就是为什么他不在记得后来和Even发生的一切。

自始至终，那些爱，那些承诺，那些激情，那些漠视，那些抱怨，那些隔阂，那些欺骗，那些伤害，都来自于同一个人。

Jonas就是Even。Chris也是Even。

他们从来就是莫比乌斯环上的同一个也是唯一一个面——

那个从来就不曾完美的，

Even。

  

“Even和你后来到底发生什么了？” Emma不安地问。

 

Isak的投影开始剧烈地闪动。

 

**2033年2月21日，我们在驾车驶往卑尔根的途中。**

 

“够了Isak，我不想再听你说这些。”坐在驾驶座上的Even明显情绪到了爆发的边缘。

Isak把手扬到半空中，也扭开头不再看他：“那就他妈的这么办吧，随你的便！”

Even的脚在油门上又加大了力度。车子平直的公路上飞快地奔驰着，他们很快开到了河流上方一个长长的窄桥。

忽然，车子的后方发出一声巨响，然后整个车身猛地左右甩动。

“操！我们可能爆胎了，你小心——”

Even话音未落，失控的车身已经撞开了桥栏，冲到半空中，慢慢向河面坠去。

跌落入水的巨大冲击力让两人都短暂昏迷了一下。当他们清醒时，水已经没过了车顶，正在灌进车内，迅速地淹到了他们是胸口。在湍急的水流的冲击下，车子开始翻滚，两人天旋地转，时不时被淹进水中；车里的空气正在慢慢减少，他们无法保持稳定的动作，他们命在旦夕。

Isak拼命地打开了车窗，却发现被安全带卡住。Even原本已经解开了自己的安全带，他停了下来，用钥匙上的瑞士刀拼命切割着Isak的安全带。当他们两个终于都脱出束缚时，车内的最后一点空气也消失了。

Even抓起Isak的衣服把他推出了窗口，Isak用最后一点存留的氧气拼命地向上游去，终于在昏迷之前挣扎出了水面，他剧烈地咳嗽和喘息着，濒临死亡又生还的巨大冲击让他大脑一片空白。然后，他发现Even并没有跟他一起浮出水面。

他猛吸一口气，向水下潜去，却发现湍急的水流早就将车身卷得无影无踪。他的心中顿时一阵恐慌，他不停地浮出水面换气，再下潜去寻找，却再也没有看见他。

 

“Even！Even！……”Isak一个人浮在水面，绝望地呼喊着。

 

**2033年3月21日，我们在驾车驶往卑尔根的途中，车子失控掉进了河里。我幸运地逃脱了，而他没有。**

Emma的眼睛里已经噙满泪花。

**2086年，Isak离世之前委托Memo公司提取他的记忆，制作了我，用来怀念Even Bech Naesheim，The man of my life，1997-2033。**

 

“只要世界上还有人记得他，他就没有死去。”衰老的Isak将芯片放入了太空时空胶囊。人们本应该在100年后回收它们，但是地球附近越来越多的陨石不仅击碎了胶囊，也冲向了地面，人们不得不逃离自己危险的家园。

**我原本以为这份记忆会永远地在宇宙中漂流直至消失。现在我把它讲给了你，Emma。从今以后，我们的故事会跟你一起继续存在下去。**

说完，Isak的投影便消失了。

Emma忍不住掩面哭泣。她希望自己能早点遇到Isak。她希望自己能在还有机会的时候真诚地面对那份仍未磨灭的情感。可是现在就像Isak已经结束的人生一样，一切都太迟了。

 

她抽泣得如此厉害，以至于她完全没有注意到已经有一条机械绳索拉住了她所在的逃生舱，将她慢慢地拖回了太空船。

 

Yousef打开她舱门的那一刹那，Emma扑进了他的怀里放声大哭。

 

“坏消息是守望者号损坏严重，我们失去了好几个伙伴，我们不确定能不能坚持到等到救援，或者到达下一个补给星球。”Yousef紧紧抱着Emma，抚摸她的后背和头发，让她将脸埋进自己的胸膛。“好消息是即使我们最终将死去，我也会和你在一起。Emma。”

 

一切终于平静下来之后，Emma和Yousef仍然相拥着，靠坐在飞船幽闭的空间里。

 

“我曾经恨过你很长时间。但是当我发现要失去你的那一刻，我忽然什么也不在乎了。我宁可忍受同等的伤痛来留住我们曾经拥有的那些快乐。”Emma在Yousef怀里轻声说道。

 

“我也很抱歉。当我发现失去你的时候，我也发现之前是多么的愚蠢才会伤害你。也许这世界上有无数更美好的可能，但是我宁可选择此时此刻，拥抱着你。”Yousef也在她耳边呢喃。

 

“你不是一个人。” 

 

不知是谁的话语回荡在空空的船舱里。画面渐渐拉开。伤痕累累的“守望者”号渐渐在太空中飘远，最终在无垠的宇宙中，变成了一粒星光。

 

 

 

片尾字幕：

演职人员名单

制作人员名单

合作方名单

鸣谢列表

片尾曲：

**Everglow – Coldplay**

 

We see people coming

人来人往

We see people go

聚散有期

This particular diamond

你独有的光芒

Is extra special

闪耀在漫漫星河里

I know you might be gone

我知道你已离我而去

And the world may not know

去往另个未知的世界

Still I see you celestial

而我依然视你为天使

Like a lion you ran

你动若脱兔

A goddess you rolled

静若处子

Like an eagle you circle

你如同雄鹰般飞旋

In Perfect purple

穿着紫色衣衫

So how come things move on

为何美好总是难留？

How come cars don't slow

为何时光不能慢走？

When it feels like the end of my world

即使到了世界末日

When I should

我该释怀放手

But I can't let you go

却无法让你走

But when I'm cold , cold

这个世界天寒地冻

There's a light that you give me

你的笑容却点亮我的夜空

When I'm in shadows

当我置身黑暗

There’s a feeling you give me, an ever everglow

你却给我未曾有过的光明

Like brothers in blood

就像血脉相连的弟兄

The sisters who ride

同舟共济的亲人

When we swore on that night

那夜我们发誓

We’d be friends till we died

情谊至死不变

But the changing of winds

风依旧变幻莫测

And the way waters flow

水依然潺潺而流

Life is short as the falling of snow

人生如此短暂如同落雪消融

And now I'm gonna miss you I know

我永远无法停止对你的思念

But when I'm cold cold

这个世界天寒地冻

In water rolled, salt

回忆卷起咸味的海风

And I know that you're with me

我知你就在身边从未走远

And the way you will show

有你的美好世界也从未改变

And you're with me it's everglow

无论我漂流至何处，你都会在我身边

But you give me this feeling

你给过我的一切

It's everglow

在心间永存

Oh what I wouldn’t give for

我愿用一切换取

Just a moment to hold

再多片刻的停留

Yeah I live for this feeling

是的我活在当下

It's everglow

永生不灭

So if you love someone

如果你深爱着他

You should let them know

就大胆地开口

Oh the light that you left me will everglow

你留下的一切会在时间的长河里永恒地闪耀

 

荧幕渐暗。

 

字幕浮现：

**献给**

**Isak**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35岁的导演Even Bech Naesheim在拍摄自己的第一部电影《莫比乌斯环》期间，和剧组演员Tarjei发生的不可挽回的错误，导致伴侣Isak失望地向他提出分手。电影终于上映，Even是否还拥有最后一丝希望？

**2033年1月18日**

 

并不意外地，热映并且广受好评的《莫比乌斯环》出现在了挪威国家电影奖公布的入围名单上，获得了包括最佳影片，最佳导演，最佳原创剧本，最佳男主角和最佳新人演员等几个重要奖项的提名。William几乎是立刻致电Even，邀请他届时带上主要剧组成员一起出席颁奖典礼。

 

在旁人的惊呼和狂欢声中，Even出奇地冷静。他向Tarjei和Henrik转达了William的邀请之后，开车来到了奥斯陆大学国家医院。他被告知Isak正在一台重要的手术中主刀，于是耐心地在沙发上等了四五个小时，想象着等下和Isak见面的各种可能，一直等到脑海中不断汹涌和波动的想法慢慢平静，一直等到橘红的晚霞变成闪着星光的夜空。

 

终于，他远远地看到Isak在走廊尽头的手术室门口出现，摘下口罩，先是和等候在门口的和病患家属握了握手，然后迈着略微疲惫的脚步向Even所在的方向走了过来。

 

看到站在面前的Even，Isak略有点惊讶。

 

“Even？你什么时候过来的？” 他在距离几步远的地方停下了脚步。

 

“刚刚。我来找你。”他们之间的对话从来没有这样奇怪过。毕竟他们从来没有像如今这样处于微妙的藕断丝连的关系之中。Even很想像从前一样走过去，贴近他，近到两人能感觉到彼此的呼吸，可是他怕自己无法承受Isak的躲避或拒绝。

 

“哦。有事？”Isak向他微笑了一下。不论Isak是否只是客气而已，这个微笑已经让Even内心的紧张消融了一半。

 

“我们入围了电影奖，一个月后要去参加颁奖典礼——你愿意一起来吗？”他问。

 

“我们已经正式分居了，还是算了吧。再说我连这部电影都还没看过。无论如何，谢谢你的邀请。”Isak说。

 

Isak的拒绝并不意外，但仍然让Even感到非常难过。

 

“你还没看？这毕竟是……关于你的电影。”Even一下子忘记了所有其他想说的话。因为那个最重要的前提居然不存在了。

 

“我怕看了会伤感。或者说……算了。抱歉，再过段时间我会去看的。但是现在我不想让事情变得太复杂。”Isak看着地面说道。

 

 

这曾经是Even的梦想。从他走出Nissen的校门，忍痛告别父母、Isak和自己的故土，不远千里地奔赴伦敦踏进电影学院的那一天，他最大的期盼就是能有这么一天为Isak拍一部真正的电影而不仅仅是停留在那部《水下不会憋气的男孩》。

 

他为了梦想可以忍受劳累，危险，贫穷，孤独，而支撑他的希望就是能有一天带着Isak参加自己作品的颁奖典礼。但是如今，他抓住了空中漂浮的美梦，却失去了梦的基石。此刻如果上帝要用他得到的交换失去的，他会毫不犹豫地同意。

 

 

 “……你和Adrian在一起了吗？”Even问道。如果Isak再回答“是”的话，他的心就可以彻底地死去了。

 

Isak笑笑，没有回答，反问他：

 

“你呢？你和Tarjei在一起了吗？”

 

“都说多少次了，我和Tarjei之间其实什么也没有。你已经知道的就是全部。”Even懊恼于Isak对这件事无穷无尽的纠结。他不知道怎么才能解开这个阴影——也许永远也解不开。

 

Isak不置可否地点点头，看着他，忽然感叹到：“半年过去了啊。”

 

可不是。一转眼都2033年了。

 

“原来我们已经独自生活了这么长时间。”Isak继续说道。“可是好像一切又还和原来一样，并没有什么区别。”

 

“之前有这么糟糕？”Even有点悲哀地问。他一直以为他们之间至少幸福会多于难过。

 

“差不多。——所以，你考虑得怎么样了？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“关于离婚的事。”Isak神色认真地说。

 

Even的表情凝固了。

 

“——我们当初说好只是暂时分开冷静一下，为什么忽然提到离婚？”他惊愕地问。

 

“Even，你我都清楚并不存在一个所谓暂时分开的概念。”Isak凝重地看着他。“你和Sonja当年也说只是暂时分开，可后来呢？会分开就说明感情已经变了。”

 

“你为什么还拿当年说事？”Even感到愤愤不平，“这能一样吗？你把自己当成了Sonja？然后开始用过去的事情解读现在的一切？我还以为你对我们之间的事情不会儿戏看待！你到底对我有多不信任，我们一定得走到分手这一步？！”

 

“我曾经以为我了解你的一切，但是我现在不能确定这是不是我的一厢情愿了。欺骗这种事情只要发生过一次，就没办法不去想究竟有多少次还隐藏在冰山之下。”

 

尽管Isak说的话道理都是对的，Even还是无法接受Isak会用这种所谓的一般原则去衡量他，衡量他们。他以为他自己一直以来面对各种诱惑所作出的抗争和拒绝能证明他是值得信任和依赖的。然而只有一次，也只要一次的越界，就让他整个人都被否定至如坠深渊。

 

“行，好吧！十六年的感情，七年的婚姻，原来我在你心目中唯一的标签就他妈只是一个习惯性出轨的混蛋！谢谢你如此之高的评价！”此刻Even感觉已经有些控制不住自己过激的语言。

 

“你住口，Even！别想搞得自己像个受害者！”Isak也厉声反驳道，“出轨的是你，撒谎的是你，现在反过来责备我的也是你！我就是不愿意忍受这个怎么了？你有权利要求我必须原谅你吗？艹，你没有！”

 

是的，他没有。他没办法强迫任何人接受那些龌蹉的事实。但是他总是希望Isak是他可以折返的港湾。毕竟他们曾经在教堂中执手发誓，无论顺境还是逆境、疾病还是贫穷都在一起，他以为自己一直努力维系的美好总能换来一个错误可以被原谅。现在看来……这只能是一厢情愿的幻想。

 

“我明白了。那就如你所愿…………到此为止吧。"Even的视线垂了下去，他的脚步开始后退。

 

"我会把离婚协议寄给你。"Isak也没有再看他。

 

"OK。你知道我的地址。”

 

他们带着各自破碎的心，同时转过头去向着相反的方向走远。

 

 

**2033年2月19日**

 

 

奥斯陆国家大剧院前的红毯上星光闪烁。高照灯和摄影机的闪光将夜晚装扮得比白昼更灿烂。

 

作为一对名望、才华和气场并重的伴侣，William和Noora获得了比那些争奇斗艳的演员们更多的关注，成了红毯上媒体关注的焦点。Even简单低调地接受了一些采访和拍摄后，就进入了剧场内就座。剧组的演职人员们被安排坐在同一排，Even和Henrik刚好坐在Tarjei的左右。而Even的另一边则是他坚持留下的空位。那本来属于Isak。

 

在漫长的等待中，Even开始走神。他回忆起他和Isak之间的点点滴滴，从最初的最初——他们命中注定般的相遇开始，回忆到他暗暗蛰伏悄然跟踪的一个半月，还有他们滑稽又尴尬的初次搭讪，以及他们总能碰见的各种巧合和偶然。然后他们在探索各自心意的时候经历了许多纠结与挣扎、也因为偏见和误会而发生让人心痛的分别；他们享受了甜蜜至巅峰的爱恋，也坠入过伤痛的深渊，最后终于帮助彼此走出阴霾。如果这就是结局，完全可以写成一个梦幻般的童话。可惜，美好的少年时代到这里就结束了。后面的无奈已经无需多想，现在他身边那个空置的座位就诉说着一个悲伤的结局。

 

Even始终无比珍惜Isak曾经给过他的一切。可惜感情就像指缝间的流水一样，无论他多么想把它留住，都只能眼睁睁地看着它毫不眷恋地离去。

 

“嘿。”Tarjei在他邻座坐下。“今天媒体都很热情，他们觉得今晚我们赢面很大，好多人都问起你，你真的不打算再去接受几个采访了吗？。”

 

“不了。谢谢，我没什么可说的，这部电影能受到肯定都是多亏了你们的精彩表现。”Even没什么精神地答道。

 

“Isak没有来？”Tarjei也注意到了Even另一边的空位。

 

Even摇摇头。

 

“他还在生我的气吧？”Tarjei的表情沉了下来，紧张地问。

 

“他……跟我提出离婚了。”说出这句话，Even感到自己的心又碎了一次。

 

“上帝。”

 

他们陷入了沉默。

 

“艹。我真的很对不起。”Tarjei有点着急地说，“我能做些什么弥补一下吗？我能去跟他道歉吗？任何能挽回的事我都愿意去做。”

 

“不，和你没有关系，这是我和Isak之间长久以来的问题。”Even拍拍Tarjei的肩膀。“还是谢谢你的关心了。”

 

Tarjei沉吟片刻，低头说道：“我知道我可能没资格说这句话，但是我那时真的感觉到他很爱你。我相信他终究也会感受到你的心意。你们一起那么多困难都度过了，也会……过去这件事的。”

 

Even勉强地向他笑了笑。“但愿吧。但一直以来我都没有让他感受过什么快乐和幸福。我给他的就只有一次次的伤害和失望。如果他不想再让我出现在他的生活里了，也是完全可以理解的。也许我不应该再这么自私下去，也许是时候归还他自由了。真爱一个人的话，总希望他能过得更好，不是吗？”

 

Tarjei抿了抿嘴唇，沉默半响，坐回了椅子靠背不再言语。

 

Even也靠在椅子上，无意识地转动着手里预备的致辞卡片。他的眼睛开始失去焦距。在仿佛有声音回响般的脑海里，他听见自己反复地说着那句话。

 

没有我，他才会过得更自由而幸福。

 

也许是时候将他值得的生活还给他了。

 

场内的座位陆续坐满后，周围的灯光渐暗，光线集中到了舞台的中央。音乐响起，主持人走到了舞台前，宣布颁奖典礼开始。在闪烁的灯光和喧闹的音响中，Even几乎一路走神。他回忆着那天和Isak的争吵，他琢磨着各种再做最后挣扎的办法，也想象着分手之后各种伤感的可能。直到不知过了多久之后，主持人宣布接下来将颁发最佳男主角奖，才将他的注意力拉回现实。

 

在所有演员序列的奖项中，Tarjei获得了最为重量级的奖项最佳男主角的提名，这是电影拍摄时他们想象过但没有预料到的。Tarjei才17岁，用他非常动人而毫无痕迹的演技撑起了自己第一部大荧幕作品，影评界对此也是一片惊艳誉美之声，认为他将来一定是前途无量的巨星级演员；其他同样非常强大的最佳男主角提名者更是佐证了这一点。Even对这个奖项最为期待，因为一方面Tarjei若能当选最佳男主角将会是实至名归；另一方面，Even暗自希望Tarjei对这部电影的记忆不仅停留在那次不堪的混乱，而也能留下些美好的纪念。

 

所以当Tarjei和其他被候选者人的的名字出现在颁奖人口中时，全剧组都奋力地鼓掌。Even心里祈祷着，向Tarjei偷偷看了一眼，他的视线撞上了Henrik。而Tarjei正认真地看着大屏幕上各个候选人的画面。

 

 

可惜遗憾的是，最终获奖者并不是Tarjei。整个剧组都发出了失望的叹息。但是作为挪威国家电影奖史上年龄最小的提名者，场下镜头还是鼓励地流连在Tarjei的身上；他此刻正礼貌而真诚地微笑着继续为获选者鼓掌，身边的Henrik抱着他的肩膀，似乎在说着安慰的话语，直到大家重新安静下来也没有放开。

 

演员奖项的最后一个是当年的银幕新人奖，这次提名者中有一个非常强大的人选，媒体早已经推测获奖者非他莫属。然而当颁奖人人宣布获得最佳新演员奖的是Henrik Holm时，所有人都“噢”地惊叹着露出了意外的表情。

 

大屏幕上Henrik一脸震惊，Even也一样。他们都没想到Tarjei与奖项失之交臂而Henrik能够获奖。Henrik本来想侧过身和Tarjei抱一下肩膀，Tarjei却拉着他从椅子上站起来，正面给他一个深深的拥抱。他们仿佛是舍不得放开一般抱了很久很久，互相拍着后背，贴着对方的脸颊耳语，以至于Henrik匆匆赶上台前完全来不及再和其他人庆贺。

 

“我要在此感谢Magnusson电影公司制作了《莫比乌斯环》这样一部精美的作品，还要感谢有史以来最棒的剧组和团队。感谢家人对我演员梦的支持。感谢William 和Even给了我这个机会。”Henrik扬起手里的奖碑，看着观众席停顿了一下。“最后，我要感谢Tarjei Sandvik Moe，没有你的Isak就没有我的Even，我唯有在你的眼中才能感受到自己的存在。”

 

场内响起热烈的掌声。Even看了看Tarjei的表情——他变得有些动摇而懵懂，好像还没有反应过来听到了什么。

 

Henrik走回观众席，在Tarjei身边坐下，然后他忽然抓住了Tarjei的手。

 

Tarjei想要抽回手却失败了，只好任由他抓着。

 

"谢谢你的过誉，Henrik。这个奖绝对是你应得的，我很为你高兴。"他笑着说。

 

"是我谢谢你。我刚才说的每一句都发自内心，Tarjei。"Henrik盯着他的脸，让Tarjei似乎不知道该如何接续下去。

 

这个时候，主持人宣布颁奖典礼到了中场休息时间，Tarjei顺势起身离席。他们的话题暂告中断。Even意味深长地看了Henrik一眼，而Henrik的视线仍然追逐着Tarjei离去的方向。

 

看来他当时的劝告这个年轻人多少听进去了。Even又一次在内心中叹息。很好。至少他可能终于做了一件对Tarjei好的事。

 

休息环节结束后，场内响起了轻松欢快的音乐。按照电影奖惯例，主持人会带领摄像师和观众玩几个Kiss Cam 游戏暖场再继续后面的颁奖。

 

在几轮或正常或恶搞的镜头捕捉之后，果不其然地，镜头开始向Tarjei的方向照过来。Even一开始以为镜头是对着Tarjei和Henrik的——毕竟他们是本次参评电影中的唯一一对饰演同性情侣的演员。但随着舞台上大屏幕上画面的拉进，他慢慢意识到那颗可笑的心形框框住的是Tarjei，和他自己。

 

太糟糕了。Even的心中一瞬间闪过许多的想法。他可以简单地和Tarjei握个手，或者向镜头做出遗憾拒绝的姿态，也可以打马虎眼地借位演戏或者礼节性地隔空亲吻对方的脸颊。但是Even无法轻易做出任何选择，他正是因为没有处理好和Tarjei的关系才导致了现在的一切。这真的太敏感也太特别了。他不知道如果他真的亲吻Tarjei的话Isak会作何感想，Henrik又会作何反应。他不想破坏他们可能刚刚建立起的萌动的情感。

 

然而此时Even又冒出一个自暴自弃的可怕念头——就算自己真的在万千观众面前亲吻Tarjei了又怎么样？大家只会当做看了个玩笑，而Isak会受伤，Henrik也会生气。但谁让他在Isak的心目中被定义为一个和Tarjei出轨的背叛者？又是谁让Henrik的莽撞导致Isak发现他力图掩盖的秘密？这是个完美的一次报复他们两个人的机会，为什么不呢？反正他已经没什么可以失去的了，不是吗？

 

但当他转头去看向Tarjei，发现Tarjei正带着忐忑的微笑着看向自己的时候，Even心中的恶魔和胆小鬼都烟消云散了。他不能这样利用一个无辜的，可爱的男孩。他已经足够伤害过他，将他卷入了完全与他无关的麻烦。Even决定只在Tarjei额头上轻印一个祝福之吻。这也正是他们两个微妙关系的唯一注释。

 

然而就在他们彼此慢慢正倾身靠近的时候，Tarjei的背后忽然伸过两只手，把他整个人向后拉去，也把他的脸从Even的视野中夺走了。

 

那一刻，挪威国家电影奖颁奖典礼的上千现场参与者和无数荧幕后的所有直播观众们都眼睁睁地看着，就在Even和Tarjei正要贴近的前一秒，Henrik忽然从Kiss Cam的框外伸过手来把Tarjei拉向自己，扳过他的脸，送上一个热烈到惊人的亲吻，以至于镜头不得不拉远了一点将他们三个都放进心形的框中。Henrik非常明显地将舌头伸进了Tarjei的嘴里，引起全场观众的尖叫和惊呼。而Tarjei在片刻的震惊之后竟也欣然接受了，反手搂上对方的脖子，一脸享受地与他缠吻了几秒，然后就利落地撤开。他拍了拍仍然在意犹未尽地凝视他的Henrik的肩膀，转向镜头笑着，调皮地眨了一下眼睛。旁边的Even则十分配合地做出一脸愕然无奈的表情摊开双手。

 

全场爆发出一阵喜庆的哗然，笑声、掌声和口哨声不绝于耳。Kiss Cam本来就是一个喜欢恶搞的暖场环节，大家对这种同性之吻或者戏剧化的半路抢镜大多是带着玩笑的心态看待。但是只有身为当事人的Even知道这不仅仅是个玩笑那么简单。因为他看到Tarjei调侃笑容下死死地进抓着座椅扶手的微微发抖的手。

 

随着颁奖典礼的继续进行，《莫比乌斯环》斩获了最佳原创剧本奖。Even上台去公式化地致了一堆感谢辞后就回到座位上。他写的故事受到了评委们的肯定，此行算是足够值得了。虽然他本来最想用这个故事打动或取悦的并不是电影奖项评委。他用这三年心血献祭的对象抛弃了他，他不知道再看着这个故事究竟该感到欣慰还是伤怀。

 

然后他错过了最佳导演奖。这并不意外。接着就该是每一届颁奖典礼最后一个也是最有分量的大奖——最佳影片。挪威历史上还没有将这个奖项颁给过同性主题的电影，然而《莫比乌斯环》的呼声又是如此之高，就连William都因为紧张的期待而拉紧了Noora的手。颁奖人拉长了声音，肯定而兴奋地宣布：

 

“今年的最佳影片奖获得者是…………………………《莫比乌斯环》！”

 

剧组演员们一下子兴奋地从座椅上跳了起来。他们欢呼，鼓掌，互相祝贺，William紧紧拥抱了Noora，然后示意整个剧组和他一起上台领奖分享喜悦。Even被身周的人推挤着，簇拥着，一起走下观众席，去向那模糊又闪耀的，安静又喧闹的，真实又虚幻的颁奖台。但他此刻却觉得人群中的自己形单影只。他的身边本应该坐着那个人，他此刻本应拥抱着他，他本应该听到那个人对他说——“快去吧，我真为你感到骄傲”。

 

他忽然陷入了无尽的伤感。他的脚步开始变得像慢镜头一样迟缓而沉重，一幕幕回忆飞速地从他眼前闪过。

 

……

_这些都是你画的吗？_

_对啊。_

_很好看。_

_谢谢_

_真的挺有意思。_

_你这么觉得？_

_嗯。酷。_

_……_

 

_我连这部电影还没看过，我不想事情变得太复杂。_

_抱歉，再过段时间我会去看的，但不是现在。_

_……_

_你听说过我的Rap技巧吗？_

_事实上，我听过哎_

_来起个头。_

_好。_

_E-box gimme the beat！_

_别分心啊，一起来！_

_……_

 

_你考虑的怎么样了？关于离婚的事。_

_我会把离婚协议寄给你的。_

_Ok，你知道我的地址_

 

_……_

_我把我们的事告诉Sonja了，我们决定暂时分手。你怎么看？_

_挺好。你好像……你好像很难过，我希望不是我造成的。_

_我不难过。_

_真的？_

_真的。_

 

……

 

_你和Sonja当时也说暂时分手。可后来怎么样了？会分开说明感情已经变了！_

_这能一样吗？你把自己当成了Sonja？然后开始他妈的用过去的事情解读现在的一切？艹！_

 

_……_

 

_你不是一个人_

_……_

_原来我们已经独自生活了这么长时间。可是好像一切又还和原来一样，并没有什么区别。_

 

…………

……

…

 

他们曾经为最愚蠢而毫无意义的事情而开怀大笑，现在却为最重要的话题而不停争吵。他们曾经以为这份的感情是特别的，现在却和所有破裂的婚姻中绝情的伴侣一样互相怨恨。他们曾经有过那么多甜蜜的承诺和期许，现在却完全变成了一纸空文。

 

他们不会彼此失去，因为他们仍然是一座孤岛。

 

 

现在Even正站在颁奖台的中央，在一群兴奋又喜悦的人中间，他显得是那么的游离。这是最后一个奖项，主持人并不着急驱赶他们回去。William致辞完后将话筒传递给下一个成员，大家依次地说着感谢和庆祝的话语。所以当话筒最终传递到Even手里时，他才终于将自己飘散的情绪收拢回来，他看着观众席那个始终空空如也的位置，好像他的生命，他的激情，他的希望也一样被偷走了，掏空了，磨灭了。

 

在大家能注意到他的低落情绪之前，Even终于慢慢地开口。

 

“我想在此特别地感谢一个人——Isak ……Valterson。没有他就不会有这部电影。”

 

他已经不能再称Isak为“我的丈夫，我的爱人”，或者Isak Bech Naesheim。他失去了这个资格。他亲手毁了他们。

 

“不得不承认，在这部电影的拍摄完成后，我得到了很多，也失去了很多。”

 

不，他已经不知道自己得到这些的目的和意义是什么。他只知道自己失去了最重要的东西。他感觉仿佛失去了一切。

 

“有时候我希望如果重来一次，我能做出很多不一样的选择。但是如同这个故事里表达的，时间回转、一切重来只能是一个美丽的幻想。我们必须背负着所有的错误继续前行。”

 

谎言。他已经不知道自己该如何前行。

 

“最后，我只想再说一次——谢谢你，Isak……”

 

再次说出这个名字的时候，Even哽咽了，他的声音开始变得模糊而中断。他从来没想要在这样一个场合如此地失态。但是他已经完全没办法在乎了。那句话始终萦绕在他的脑海，他的心间，他的唇边。他不知道为什么自己一直没有办法当面对着那个人开口，却选择在这万千瞩目的时候，说给全世界。是不是意味着，这世界上的每一个人，除了那个人，都能明白自己的心情？而唯有自己最在乎的，最重视的，却是最为绝情，最为疏远？

 

“……你永远是我生命中发生的，最美好的事。”

 

没有人会明白为什么一个35岁的男人在他人生中的一个如此辉煌荣耀的时刻忽然流下伤心的泪水。也许大多数人会解读为获得的喜悦，只有很少的人能看到他失去的落寞。此刻他的世界是如此的虚幻，他不记得听众们对他的发言作出何种反应，他也不记得自己是怎么跟着大家一起走下领奖台，坐回观众席，他也不记得自己是如何浑浑噩噩地在闭幕酒会上接受大家的祝贺和赞美。他不记得从第几杯根香槟后开始失去自我控制，然后毫不拒绝每一个认识不认识的人和他碰杯。

 

当他被塞进William的豪华轿车送往家中，摇摇晃晃地躺在轿车后座上的时候，他脑海中又一次浮现出他毕业那年，他们预言未来般的话语。

 

_——你还想象过什么样的未来？_

_——呃，比如我们可能没有孩子，也没有独栋房子或者狗，可能我们是超级成功的工作狂之类的；比如你成了知名大导演，而我是个顶尖的医生每天治病救人。我们会住在一个高级公寓里，知道吧，就像《金装律师》的主角Harvey那样_

_——哈哈，听着不错_

_——然后我们出席各种颁奖典礼，你拿奖拿到手软；我们也一起参加我医院举办的乱七八糟的慈善活动，我们会在回家路上的豪华轿车里就来上一炮，然后在梦幻般的屋顶一起看着夜空和渐亮的天际线_

_——哇哦_

可是如今没有人陪他在豪华轿车的后座上亲热，也没有人会出现在他空荡公寓的屋顶。天际线仍然会每天从暗到明，天空兀自亮起，可是没有人会在他的身边一起安静地享受这一切。

 

他的世界变得如此空旷而寂寞。

 

回到家中之后，Even趴在沙发上放任自己抽噎，嘶吼，咒骂，呢喃，尽情宣泄着胸中的悲伤和苦闷，直到睡着。凌晨时分他醒过来，先去洗了个澡，然后点起一支烟，站在阳台上看着天际线，直到它释放出第一丝光明，直到那光亮几乎刺伤他不再流泪的双眼。

 

他回到房间内，在离婚协议书上郑重地签上了自己的名字。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35岁的导演Even Bech Naesheim本想通过拍摄带有自传色彩的影片《莫比乌斯环》来挽回自己和伴侣Isak之间逝去的激情，却因在过程中和主角Tarjei发生了不可挽回的错误导致婚姻走向终结。他们是否只剩下不再拥有彼此的未来？

**2033年** **3** **月** **2** **日**

 

Isak如约来到法院的时候，Even已经在那里了。他把戴着围巾，用垂下的额发藏起自己的脸，不太容易被路人或者媒体认出。但是Isak永远都能一眼就从人山人海中找到他，何况是在有点冷清的的法庭大厅。Even站在那里，身姿颀长，形单影只。

 

他们只是互相点了一下头，默契地走进了预约的庭审间。短短的几步路，显得如此漫长。Isak不想直视Even，但是他偷偷看着他垂在身体两侧的手，手指上也已经没有戒指。

 

 

"那么，Even Bech Naesheim和Isak Valterson，你们已经就离婚的意向达成一致并且不准备撤回？"

 

"是的。"他们异口同声地回答。

 

毫无疑问，这是他们今天站在这儿的理由。他们的协议书上写的离婚理由是"生活中不可调和的矛盾以及分居满六个月"而不是"婚姻中一方出轨"。出轨是个重要的导火索，没错，但真正让他们沦落至此的，是双方长期以来的没有交集的生活，动摇的信任和难以修复的失望。

 

"你们已经就子女，财产，共同收入的分配达成一致并且没有其他权属纠纷？"

 

"没有子女或者共同财产。"Even回答道。

 

他们的公寓登记在Even名下并且一直是Even在偿还贷款。他们的收入都是自行管理支配。尽管Even曾提出可以和他分割房产和贵重物品，Isak却谢绝了。他并不缺少或渴望金钱，他也不想留着这些东西徒感伤心。

 

"你们已经就未来的赡养费用达成一致？"

 

"不需要此类安排。"Isak说。

 

当然他们都有能力照顾好自己。他们工作充实，收入丰厚，受人尊重，已经足够令大多数人羡慕。但是如果问旁人如何形容他们之间的关系，可能大多数人会回答：他们似乎过得很独立。

 

是的。他们间已经没有人能投入精力照顾另一个人的生活；没有人足够了解对方想要什么，需要什么，以及未来可能会遇到什么；他们都太专注于自己的目标，太坚持自己的路线，没有人真正将两人视做一个无法分割的整体来规划以后的人生。独立这个让人称羡的名词下面，掩盖着疏远而淡漠的情感。

 

"好的。那么再次确认你们的以上意思表达完全真实并且属于自愿。"

 

"是的。" 他们最后一次共同发声。

 

 

 

"本法庭宣布你们的婚姻关系正式解除。"

 

 

 

Isak的大脑有一瞬间的空白。他此时来不及有任何感受——好吧，也许除了这些天来一直回荡在心中的伤感之外。他并没有马上感觉到更激烈的情绪。他不知道是否应该松一口气，还是应该看一眼Even的表情。他脑海中仿佛听到一个秒针的声音“咔、咔”响着，一秒，两秒，三秒……他也不知道自己在等待什么，也许等待Even先做出点反应，任何反应。

 

"——你们可以去隔壁领取判决书。请庭审员叫下一位，谢谢。"法官示意他们可以离开，然后埋首于阅读另一份申请。

 

 

 

一切就这么结束了。

 

 

 

拿到判决以后，两人不发一语地走到了法院门口。Isak的车停在西侧，他感觉两人会在此地分别，于是停下了脚步，果然，Even也跟着他停下脚步。

 

"那……"Isak转向他，伸出右手，主动开口："以后还是朋友？"

 

"抱歉，”Even那总是饱含感情的深邃的眼睛终于看回他，但此刻却显得有些空洞。“我想我没办法继续和你当朋友。"

 

不得不承认，这个回答让Isak十分受伤。但是更受伤的事情都已经发生了，所以任何反应都是理应如此。

 

"Ok，也好。那——那就此别过吧。"Isak说道。

 

就在他准备收回半空中悬着的手时，Even忽然伸过来握住了他并且向自己拉去，失去重心的Isak猝不及防地扑进了对方的怀里。

 

然后他感觉到Even另一条手臂紧紧地抱住了他。他熟悉的Even的味道从压在他鼻子上的衣服布料中传过来，让Isak不得不闭上眼睛，试图屏住呼吸。

 

"对不起。"

 

这是Even在他耳边说的第一句话。仅仅是这三个字就一下子击碎了Isak构筑已久的坚固心防和麻木假象。如果说之前Even无数次的道歉可能只是为了摆平问题而做出的姿态，此时此刻，在一切都尘埃落定、无可挽回了之后，它意味着真正的悔愧。

 

这句话此时才真正进入了Isak的心里。

 

他瞬间感觉到鼻子发酸，眼泪奔涌，他努力放慢速度呼吸不让它抖动得太明显。他终于开始感觉到各种储藏在玻璃罐里的感情同时从高处摔落地面，在一地崩坏飞溅的碎片中肆意泼洒，刺伤他，灼烧他，割裂他。

 

 

"希望离开我以后你会过得更好。"

 

这是Even的第二句话。然而Isak在心里暗自回答了一句“不可能”。诚然，他最大的痛苦来自于Even，但是他曾拥有过的最大的幸福也同样来自于他。从他们甜蜜相伴的少年时代开始，他几乎所有的喜怒哀乐的记忆中都有Even的身影。后来不快乐的记忆渐渐像阴霾一样遮盖了天空，但是却更加显得那些曾经的美好是如此的珍贵。

 

但是，分开是对他们来说仍然最好的决定。不然他永远也翻不过这一页，他会永远纠结于他背叛自己的事实，而Even会被他的指责压得喘不过气，他们会在永无休止的互相吞噬中消磨剩下的人生。

 

现在他惩罚了Even，让他彻底体会了失去的苦涩滋味，逼他付出代价咽下苦果。他们终于算是扯平了，偿清了，了结了。从此之后，Isak终于可以从那些不平、怨恨、愤怒、委屈中得到解脱，从此可以抛下往事、走向新生，但是他发现剩下的也并不是快乐。

 

在摒除一切杂感之后，剩下的只是更纯粹的痛。

 

 

"保重。"

 

这就是Even的最后一句话。他说完的那一秒就放开了Isak，最后看了他一眼，松开两人交握的手，然后头也不回地向东侧走去。Isak停在原地，从片刻前温暖的抱拥回到了清冷的空气的围绕中，来不及回答一句"你也是"或者"再见"。

 

他迈着虚浮的脚步回到自己车里，坐进驾驶室，懒得系安全带，先打着了发动机。收音机兀自开始播放，音响喇叭里传出怀旧音乐栏目的主持人的声音。

 

“……这是一首来自二十年前的电影《Life of Pi》的原声配乐。”

 

婉转悠扬的曲调从广播中传出来，带着些许伤感和凄美。简直像个俗气的爱情电影的一样，实在太过于巧合。为什么电影里分手的时候总会下雨、吵架时总是电闪雷鸣？为什么离别时收音机会发出伤感的声音？

 

Isak把额头靠在方向盘上静静听着。世界被车窗倒映出出一种淡淡的灰蓝色。

 

他忽然想起他看过《Life of pi》这部电影。他不太记得具体的画面或者情节，但他记得电影最后让他感触至深的一句台词。好像也是在这灰蓝色天空下的灰蓝色的海边，主人公伸出双手，想要挽留一个即将永别的伙伴，然后这句隽永优美的旁白飘然出现：

 

——人生就是不断地放下；但最让人难过的是来不及好好道别。

 

 

他刚才就没能好好地向他道别。

 

 

 

 

**2033年3月20日**

 

 

Isak恢复了轮值夜班。主管院长很体察他生活的变故，悄悄取消了他的夜班排班，直到Isak发现并主动请缨回到原来的序列中。他不希望自己被特别对待，因为特别对待一定程度上也在不断的提醒他他正在经历的一切。

 

晚上十一点，Isak到心外科的住院病房巡查。大多数病房里的人都已经睡了，反而只有80多岁Anderson夫人仍然在神采奕奕地看着电视。她见到Isak来巡查，叫他“漂亮的小伙子”，兴致勃勃地拉他坐在病床边的椅子上聊天。这是她第三次心脏支架手术，所有人都以为她没法挺过去，但她却是病房里最有活力的人之一。

 

“明天我的孙女Sunny会来探望我，她26岁，甜得像一颗水蜜桃。我想她肯定会很愿意和你喝一杯咖啡？”Anderson夫人一脸期待地向Isak眨眨眼睛。

 

Isak尴尬地笑了一下：“抱歉，我不是个合适的人选。”

 

“噢，我只是看到你没有戴戒指。”Anderson夫人有点失望地说，“哪个女孩捷足先登了？”

 

“呃，其实我是Gay。”Isak坦白道。

 

“没关系，我外孙Edward明天也会来！不过我不确定他是不是Gay。如果你喜欢他的话我一定也不会反对！”

 

Anderson夫人的可爱论调让Isak露出了久违的微笑。

 

“谢了Anderson夫人，事实上——我刚刚离婚。”

 

Isak不知道自己为什么会和病人谈起这些私事。可能自从那天以来，他一直避免和周围的人谈论这个话题。朋友们都说需要的话随时可以陪他聊聊，但是他不想在他和Even共同的朋友面前让大家为了该站谁那边而为难。

 

他唯一可能忘了的就是，苦闷不会自动从心里消失，它只能越积累越浓郁，直到他忍不住跟一个陌生人说出这些。

 

“和你的丈夫离婚吗？”

 

“是的。”Isak平静地说。

 

“可悲的小伙子——我是说你前夫。失去你真是他的损失。愿意告诉我为什么吗？”Anderson夫人怜悯地看着他，但这怜悯却让Isak感到安慰。

 

“因为我们两个总不在一起……于是渐行渐远。然后他出轨了。虽然他很后悔，也一直道歉，但我没有接受。我想我们可能很早之前就变成陌生人了。”Isak一边轻描淡写，一边在重新咀嚼着这是不是他们之间真实的写照。

 

“噢。”老夫人满是皱纹的脸皱起了眉头，反而显得有些喜感。“有时候我真是对蠢男人无语。——除了你之外，你也是男的，但你是个可爱的小甜派。”

 

Isak笑出了声。他发现自己时隔许久之后终于可以笑出来了，这让他有点感动。

 

“您的孙子孙女可能是小甜派，但我不小了Anderson夫人，我都已经33岁。”

 

“33岁？我愿意省去后面20年的无聊生命来换取回到少女一样的33岁。”Anderson夫人说，“你可能现在不这么认为，但是到了我这个年纪再看世界会有很多不一样的想法，孩子。”

 

“哦？”Isak将右腿架在左膝上，这是他真正开始放松时候下意识的姿势。“比如？”

 

“比如我可能会晚一点再要小孩，这样就可以在自己心智更成熟的时候养育他们。比如我可能不会花那么多时间赚钱，尤其是太多的钱，因为它能带给你的快乐少于追求它的痛苦。再比如我发现人其实可以容忍很多东西，不值得为那么多可以解决的事情离婚。”

 

“那什么情况值得？”Isak不知道自己为什么直奔着最后一句话去了。也许他只是想探求自己心中梗塞的疑问。

 

“这要具体看，因为人生太长了，什么事情都可能发生。说实话，我和我先生Haward过去60年间至少有过几百次想要掐死对方和几千次离婚的念头，中间也夹杂着几次对别人动心的历史。”

 

“哦天。真的？”

 

“真的。你看不出来我年轻的时候也曾经疯狂过？”Anderson夫人对他狡黠地笑笑，“我们也曾经差点分开，因为很多更加恶劣的事情。但是至少我们每次忍住冲动之后，都会发现彼此能够慢慢改变，我们很少在同一个问题上反复停滞——啊哈，除了Haward 60年不变的抽烟恶习以外。”

 

“是吗？”

 

“人生这么长，谁能保证自己一点也不犯错呢？但醒悟之后，我们反而会更谨慎了，不是吗？就好像你栽了一棵树，发现它长歪了，就砍掉长歪的枝干。它会光秃秃地难看很长时间，但是它总会在正确的方向再萌发出枝叶——除非你后来发现这不是你想要的柏树而是一棵刺槐。”

 

“显然你认为Harward值得。”Isak总结道，“你一定很了解他。”

 

“噢他当然值得。我从十六岁认识他，就见过他最糟糕的样子。我想，如果这我都能接受，以后还有什么可怕的呢？可惜他去年离开了，肺癌。从此跟他的老情人香烟一起长眠了。”老夫人说道，“但是我们在一起的日子足够我回忆到再和他见面。”

 

Isak点点头，没有再说话。他不知道如果自己或者Even到了离开世界的那一天，他们心里会如何评价彼此，如何回忆曾经在一起的时光？用诗人的话来说——"以微笑，或以眼泪？"

 

“——噢，终于开始了，我一直等待的重播。听护士们说有精彩无比的同性爱情画面。”Anderson夫人一脸期待地将注意力转移到电视上。

 

Isak也跟着扭头看过去，然后愣住了。那是他没去参加的挪威国家电影奖颁奖典礼。镜头扫视全场的时候，他清楚地看到四下里座无虚席，而只有Even旁边留着一个明显的空位。

 

那个位置是留给他的。

 

他下意识地想要躲开。离婚之前他一直很小心翼翼地不再去接触任何和那个人有关的东西。他没有去看那部电影，因为他害怕自己看了以后会感动到冲动地原谅他的一切。然后在感动过后他们又会重新回到原点，将一切龌蹉重演一次又一次。他寄回了公寓的钥匙。他取消了自己的冠名。他不想分割他财产的任何一部分。他如此执着于在两人之间画出一条明确的分界线，以至于他反而知道自己其实太过在乎。

 

即使现在他也故意不去关注和Even有关的一切消息。除了那天早上在他习惯吃早餐的咖啡厅，对面的人手里的报纸标题写着“颁奖典礼同性热吻惊讶全场”，他不小心瞥眼看到配图中Even和Tarjei互相凝视而靠近的脸，心中天翻地覆。他留下还没吃完的三明治匆忙离开了。

 

如果Andersen夫人所期待的精彩画面就是指这个，他可能完全无法承受看着它发生。

 

“我得继续查房了。”Isak起身离开了病房。

 

结果他巡视完一圈回到值班室的时候，发现Magnus也在笑嘻嘻地看着颁奖典礼的重播。Isak粗鲁地地冲上去关掉了电视。

 

"嘿！哥们儿！什么鬼？"Magnus喊道。

 

"我觉得很尴尬行吗？我不想看自己的前夫在全挪威面前和别人接吻。"Isak懊恼地说。

 

"我必须纠正一下——第一，不是全挪威，是全世界。"Magnus说，"今年是这个颁奖典礼第一次全球直播。我有预感挪威正在取代美国成为世界的中心。"

 

"你够了。"

 

"第二——你的前夫是什么鬼称呼，不能简单叫他Even吗？你别忘了他可一直是我的男神，也是大家的朋友。"

 

"所以你上次就把我的行踪卖给他了？他妈的兄弟法则呢？"Isak新仇旧恨交织地在Magnus肩膀上打了一拳。

 

"哎呦！就你这样也好意思提兄弟法则。以前我还是个可怜的刚开苞小处男时候问你要性经验，你哪次搭理过我？从来都是Even伸出援手。"

 

"可以不要提那个名字吗？我现在还不太想谈起这些。"Isak扶额。Magnus这家伙无论多少年从来学不会的三件事情：看人脸色，看周围场合，以及停止提起令人尴尬的话题。

 

"可是Even就能在全世界面前大方地提起你。不信你等下看看？噢还有刚才被你打断的第二个错误纠正——Even没亲别人，如果这是你担心的事情的话，亲上的是Tarjei和Henrik，扮演你俩的那对演员。"在Isak来得及抢走遥控器前，Magnus又重新打开了电视。

 

Isak抬起头，果然刚好看到那个经典镜头重播——kiss cam框住了Even时，Henrik从他面前抢走了Tarjei，他俩吻得天昏地暗。不知道为什么，Isak感到沉重的胸口似乎轻快了一些。也许总有一天他要接受Even会有新的际遇的事实。但是眼前……他还没能看开。他无法欺骗自己。

 

然后电视开始重新播放颁奖环节的主要内容剪辑。Even的电影获了几个奖，他自己也上台去致辞了。可是他看上去并没有很兴奋，甚至没有显得很开心。

 

Isak无法控制地一直看下去，他完全不关心颁奖典礼的结果和过程，唯一吸引他的就是在观众席不断扫过的镜头里偶尔一闪而过的Even的身影。他对自己默念：以后他们也只能以这个形式见面，远远地隔空相望，于人群中擦肩而过。他们会同在一个城市却像在地球的两极。然后他们会在所有曾经留下回忆的地点——几乎等同于整个奥斯陆——感到伤怀，直到某个人不得不跑到世界上的另外一个地方开始新的生活，从此销声匿迹，相忘江湖。所以此刻，他可以放任自己再多看一眼，如果此生剩下的时光无法再见。

 

当电视里的声音宣布Even的电影成了最后的赢家时，他又一次和全剧组一起上台发表感言。剪辑没有保留他的整个讲话，但是唯一留着的一句，Isak听得无比真切。

 

"谢谢你Isak。"他看到Even的脸上闪着泪光："……你永远是我生命中发生过的最美好的事。"

 

Isak可能有点忘记了该如何呼吸。

 

"……我可是从来没见过他哭的样子，可能他真的不想离婚吧。"Magnus说，"但愿他别真的想不开啊。"

 

"嗯？"Isak仍有点呆滞地问Magnus，"你这话什么意思？"

 

"你一直没去看他拍的电影对吧？他其实给自己安排了一个悲剧结局，说他会在2033年3月21日死掉。我本来也没多想，但是结合他在颁奖典礼上说的这一番话，我这会儿忽然有点想多……"Magnus忽然若有所悟般地收住了话尾。

 

"你想到什么？"Isak也忽然心口发紧。

 

"……我在想这会不会是他的自杀留言。"Magnus 摊手，“你知道的，想要赴死之前都会跟最重要的人告别。”

 

Isak顿时觉得周身血液凝固。

 

自杀留言。这种事Even不仅干过，而且是两次，一次他真的实施了，一次在Isak的及时发现下停止了。虽然已经是很多年前，但是他抑郁症期间的自杀倾向是有迹可循的。

 

"颁奖典礼是什么时候？"他有点发抖地问。

 

"2月19吧我记得。那天是我妈妈生日，我们一起看的直播，那两个演员亲上的时候她差点激动的把蛋糕掀翻了。"

 

操。那是Isak收到离婚协议的前一天。这么说Even应该就是在颁奖典礼前后签字的。签字的那天做出这样的决定……完全可能。

 

"今天是几号？"

 

"3月20日。噢，还有不到一个小时就21日了。"

 

操。

 

尽管现在他们已经不是莽撞冲动的青少年，而且Even答应过所有人不会再做伤害自己的蠢事，但是……但是……万一呢？

 

万一他这个时候又一次陷入狂躁或者抑郁？万一他很早就计划了这一天？万一由于他的疏忽或者轻视，结果Even就此离开了这个世界？

 

那他就永远也无法再看到他的脸，听到他的声音，哪怕是像现在这样遥遥相望，后会无期。

 

他就永远也不能再闻到他的气味，感到他的体温，但至少知道他仍在某处存在，哪怕他自己已经放弃了这个权利。

 

他就永远也不能想象对方实现了那些去深山野林或者滑雪木屋的梦想，哪怕这些只能留给他们未来的另一个伴侣。

 

操。

 

Isak可以承受一切：分手，离婚，互相遗忘，互相仇恨。但是他不能承受这个，他不能想象这个世界上不再有Even。

 

“我想我得离开一会儿。”他边说着，边快步向停车场跑去。

 

“这里交给我吧，你自己也小心！”Magnus的声音从远远的后方传来。然而此刻Isak的脑海中只回响着一句话。

 

 

千万别做傻事，Even。

 

 

让我找到你。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35岁的导演Even Bech Naesheim本想通过拍摄带有自传色彩的影片《莫比乌斯环》来挽回自己和伴侣Isak之间逝去的激情，却因在过程中和主角Tarjei发生了不可挽回的错误导致婚姻走向终结。他们是否只剩下不再拥有彼此的未来？

Isak来不及进地下停车场，直接把车刹在公寓门口。好在午夜空荡荡的街道并没有人阻拦。他大跨几步冲进电梯厅，猛按呼叫按钮。电梯的速度简直慢得让人浑身着火。Isak再次试图拨打Even的电话，可是仍然没有人接。他下意识地咒骂着，在电梯门才开了一个缝的时候就侧身挤了进去，然后希望它像火箭一样冲上21层。

 

终于跑到了他们的门口。此刻Isak非常后悔当初归还了钥匙，现在他只能拼命敲门。他心里不停地想着如果Even不在这里的话怎么办，他下一步该要到哪里去寻找，Nissen高中还是……？

 

但是门打开了。Even出现在门后，一脸不解地看着Isak。

 

“Halla？”

 

Isak愣住一秒，空气中顿时有一点尴尬。因为Even此刻衣着轻便，嘴里叼着一根卷烟，似乎似乎只是在度过一个寻常的夜晚。屋子里没有开灯，但窗外城市的夜光仍然能让人看清。

 

“……你为什么不接电话？”Isak有点生气地问。

 

“手机忘车里了，懒得拿。”Even向屋内的方向偏了一下头。“进来吧。”

 

Isak犹豫了一会儿，还是踏进了屋子，Even在他身后关上门一起走进来。Isak悄悄地看了下四周。客厅的茶几上除了一瓶酒和一只半满的杯子以外，没有疑似枪支、刀具、绳索或者药瓶的东西。没有放在一边的书信或者纸笔。Even衣着随意，屋子四处散乱地堆放着物品，也没有刻意收拾过的痕迹。一切都显示着他似乎没有什么危险的安排。

 

“我还以为你要自杀。”Isak终于长出了一口气，“实话告诉我，你到底有没有这个打算？”

 

“我为什么要自杀？”Even笑了一声，“因为离婚吗？拜托，我要是真想自杀也应该是在离婚之前吧。”

 

“可是你的电影里说……Magnus说你在电影里暗示要自杀。”Isak忽然开始有点动摇，Magnus这家伙的话到底靠不靠谱？他不会是和Even联手给他下了个套吧？

 

"我没暗示我要自杀。如果你去看了的话，电影里我的结局是意外身亡。"Even说着，吐出一口烟雾。

 

"那为什么是今天？你留下了一个非常具体的日期。肯定有什么含义！"

 

"没什么含义，我随便选的。"

 

操。Isak感觉自己像是被耍了一样泄气。"那我走了。"

 

"等下。"Even把他叫住，"既然来了就坐一会儿吧。"

 

"不必了。我以为你说过不想再保留什么友谊。"

 

"谁说这是友谊？你半夜猛敲我的门，连珠炮一样的问了我那么多问题，我连回几个问题的权利都没有吗？"Even反问。

 

"好吧。你想问什么。"Isak停住了脚步，转过身面对着Even。

 

"你为什么要来。"Even收起了表情。他的眼神看得Isak心里发慌。

 

"我被Magnus那蠢货蛊惑了，我以为你又要寻死。"

 

"为什么你会怕我寻死。"

 

操。他问了一个Isak不敢回答的问题。

 

"因为你做过傻事而且不止一次，行吗？"Isak试图回瞪Even但是他却感觉自己的气场完全变弱了。

 

"你没有回答我的问题。我是要问你为什么会因为别人的一句猜测就大半夜的跑到这里。"

 

"既然没什么事我就走了。"

 

可是Even拦住了他。

 

"Isak。我们真的应该好好聊聊。"

 

Isak不知道自己为什么屈服了。他走回这个熟悉的客厅。他们坐在地毯上，背靠着沙发的两个直角边。这样他们不必互相直视，但是都能从余光里看到对方的表情。

 

Even把手里的半只卷烟递给他。Isak已经十几年没有抽过烟叶，但是他接了过来，长长地吸了一口。

 

微呛的味道进入喉咙时，他胸间的紧绷消失了。他知道就是此地，今晚，在他差点以为他们永远没有机会好好道别之后，他会忍不住说出一切。

 

"你最近过得好吗？"Even看似漫不经心地问。"不算法庭那天的话，距离我们上一次说话已经有……差不多两个月？"

 

"还好。没有太大的变化。你呢？"

 

"我先是感觉糟透了。然而最近忽然有点想开。我发现和我搅到一起的人无不经历过一系列的糟心事儿然后被伤个透顶。从Sonja开始，到你，再到Tarjei，不知道以后是谁。所以我很理解你的决定。真的。换成我也不想再跟这样的人继续下去。"

 

Isak不由得皱了下眉，又吸了一口烟之后把它递了回去。他想反驳说Even不是只有糟糕的一面。他心里有种奇怪的保护欲——他自己可以对Even宣泄不满、施以责备，但他不能容忍别人这么做，包括Even自己。

 

然而Even既然提到了Sonja，Isak不由得陷入了回忆。他顿了顿，仿佛下定决心般缓缓说道：

 

"——还记得你19岁那年从丽笙酒店裸奔的那个晚上吗？"

 

"怎么可能不记得。为什么提起来这个？"

 

"当时我并不明白你发生了什么，就向Sonja求助了。”Isak说，“结果她告诉我你有躁郁症的同时，说你不是真的爱我，我只是你发病时的一个疯狂的念头。你知道吗？我非常崩溃而且差点就信了。幸好Magnus劝我说躁郁症不是发疯，我才总算放下了这件事。但是那天……当你说你和Tarjei也只是因为病症发作时，我感觉好像一下子看到了当年Sonja心里的一切。无论你对我和Tarjei都是一个疯狂的冲动，还是都有爱情？对我来说都足够难过。这很讽刺不是吗？……然后你们拍的那部电影叫做莫比乌斯环。我好像看到你告诉我：你以为自己会走回原地，但不知不觉间已经站到了对面。"

 

"你这傻瓜Isak，哪有人的狂躁期会持续十六年？"Even似乎被他的话气得无语，"我明明白白地告诉Sonja我爱上了你，我有对你说过一句我爱Tarjei了吗？为什么别的人的话都比我本人的更有说服力？为什么因为一点巧合你就开始动摇我们之间的整个根基？如果你去看了那部电影，就会明白我不是那样解释电影的名字。再说，我从来没把你和任何别的人相比，好吗？"

 

Isak不得不承认Even是对的。

 

"可是Tarjei每天都会出现在你身边。唯有这件事我无法与他相比。"他不无酸涩地说。

 

Even仿佛也被刺痛了一下。但他仍然试图辩解："这是暂时的，我和他拍完电影就不再有交集了。"

 

"没错。所以总会有下一个电影，下一个Tarjei。"

 

茶几上的杯子反射出窗外的冷光。

 

Even似乎还想说什么，但他没开口。Isak主动伸手去索要那根卷烟，Even递给了他。Isak吐出一口云雾之后继续说了下去。

 

"这不光是我对你有没有足够信任的问题。你明白的。这种两地分隔的状态就是没办法永远持续。我们没有生活在同一条轨道上。这对我们都是种折磨。"

 

"不能经常在一起主要是我的错。而且我仍然很抱歉失去你的信任，如果说我有任何愿意用生命去消除的错误那就是这个。"Even叹息道。"但是你也有让我伤心的地方。"

 

"哦。说吧。"

 

“你从来也没跟我一起出现在我重要的时刻。”Even从靠背上直起身体，转向Isak，认真地看着他：“我知道这会儿听着好像无足轻重，但是你应该明白那种明明已婚在外人眼里却像单身一样的感觉。经常有人悄悄问我们还是不是在一起。我想说是，但又觉得可能不是了。我承认有些场合有点无聊但那也是必须要做的。所以到底你是真的如此不在乎我，还是不觉得跟我待在一起能感到任何乐趣？”

 

“我……我不太喜欢那些活动。而且你不能强迫我去。”Isak防御地抱起手臂。他不愿意承认自己只是无法融入Even的圈子。他在那些陌生而闪耀的人群中显得毫无自信。

 

"我是不能强迫你。但是我需要你。我选择了这样的职业而你选择了我。你就一点为难都不能忍受吗？哪一对真正的伴侣能把自己跟对方的社交圈完全分隔开？这种事情只会越逃避越无法面对。”

 

“只有你跟任何一个人坐在一起2分钟、交谈几句话就能成为朋友。你也知道我从小到大都只跟同一群人混。不是所有人都是天生的外交家。”Isak顽固地抵抗道。但是他知道Even没有说错，只是他自己总会不停的找各种借口掩藏愧疚。

 

"好吧。那还有。”Even不依不饶地又抛来一个话题。“当初我要把我的钱都交给你保管的时候，你拒绝了，估计你都没发现我很失望。"

 

"这也会失望？"Isak不解地问，"我读书的时候都是你在承担开销，我只是想把经济自由还给你而已。难道不用你的钱还让你不满了吗？"

 

"你看，这就是我说的，你不会认为它是个问题！"Even将身体转过来对着他，"这不是什么经济自由Isak，你明明知道的！这是我们两个的家、我们两个人的未来，为什么你要把界限分的那么清楚？我的东西不也是你的吗？可你看上去并不在乎我取得了什么，你所做的就是管好你自己。那我呢？我也需要自己的辛苦积累有人打理啊！你是不想分出你宝贵的精力来考虑这些事情吧？"

 

于是被责备的Isak也决定撇出自己一直压抑的不满。

 

"那你知道我为什么总是没有精力考虑这些吗？你知不知道我妈妈病重的那段时间我有多崩溃？如果不是几个朋友轮流帮手我可能都要猝死了。可是唯独你没有出现过！你在美国一呆就是半年，只是在葬礼的时候才回来，第三天又走了！我需要你的时候你又在哪里？没错，我的注意力是没有分多给你，你的就分给我了吗？"

 

"这件事一直都是我的愧疚。我想我那时候可能确实没有优先选择看顾你。"Even垂下了视线。

 

"就是这个，没错！”Isak咬牙道，“每次要做出选择的时候，被舍弃的永远是我！你是不是觉得机会会离开你，但我不会离开你？你的事业不会等待你，但我会一次又一次的原谅你？"

 

"这样说可就太伤人了，我努力争取的一切难道不也是为了你吗？"

 

“拜托不要用这句话绑架我，这些东西是我想要的吗？”

 

“至少买这间公寓的时候你也很开心吧，难道没有？你不能一边享受这些一边责怪我为此付出了太多！”

 

“我也做了错误的判断，行吗？我他妈为什么要一个人住四间空荡荡的卧室？为了赚买这间公寓的钱结果你一年到头都回不了家？如果说有哪个决定是我最后悔的，这绝对是其中之一！”

 

Even闻言终于痛苦地皱起眉，把手肘撑在膝盖上，头埋在双手之间。

 

“操，我没想到听到这个就跟听你说要离婚一样难过。我现在才发现你对我所做的一切都那么失望，包括那些我曾经引以为傲的事。操，我现在真的感觉像被戳了一刀，真的。”

 

Isak也觉得自己过火了。他不能把所有的责任都甩给Even。如果这场婚姻中有什么样的错误决定，他至少也应该承担其中的一半。

 

“对不起，我——操。我曾经很喜欢这里。我对你所付出的一切都心怀感激。但是我不喜欢那一瞬间的快乐之后我们的生活分裂到这个地步。如果我当年能意识到现在会这样，我宁可仍然跟你住那个连空调都没有的一居房。能让我快乐的不是有多奢侈的生活。能让我快乐的是——。”

 

是你。

 

两人不得不沉默了一会儿，让有点激动的情绪平复一下。这场对话来得太震撼，也来得太迟了。为什么他们现在才开始真正认识到彼此间累积的问题，为什么到现在才开始在意对方的想法？为什么他们到现在才开始反省自己的过错？为什么这场对话不能在他们签字离婚之前，甚至早在问题发生之时就进行？为什么人总是要等失去之后才——

 

Even长叹一声。

 

"原来我们的关系早已经如此岌岌可危。居然还这样过了7年。你说到底是什么奇迹拖延了我们这么久才走到离婚这一步？"

 

"我想是性。"Isak不假思索地回答。

 

"性？！"

 

"对。我想我们这方面实在是太合拍了，所以每次争吵之后都是以性和解。但是和解之后总是老样子，你不觉得吗？性可以缓和一些问题但是也同样掩盖了很多。"

 

"我还以为维系我们的是爱。但你说的可能也是真相。"Even无力地摊手道。

 

"很长一段时间我忍住分手的冲动，就是以为至少这方面我们还是彼此的唯一。但你和Tarjei的事情之后……我终于意识我们仅有的不可替代也消失了。"Isak平静地说。

 

"对不起。"

 

"不必再说对不起。既然我们为此离婚，这一页算是翻过去了。"

 

“Tarjei。“Even按着额角说道，”说实话。我当时是把他当成你来……而他也用我替代他以为得不到的人。我们都做了个荒谬到可笑的选择，也都为此吃够了苦头。哈，苦头的源头还都是你。——你呢？你和Adrain到底怎么样了？”

 

“还那样。”Isak简洁明了地回答。他不想说谎，但他也同样不想解释细节。他希望他能赶快转移到下一个话题，或者结束这场对话，就此离开。但是似乎无论那一个愿望都没有实现。

 

“这家伙还曾经试图劝退我。我能看出他很喜欢你。我见过那种渴望的眼神，估计我自己也曾经那么看过你很多年。”Even说的时候没有看Isak，似乎是有点不好意思，又好像不太想听到他的回应。

 

可是Isak不知道该怎么接话。这诡异的安静让他们两个都不自觉地换了个坐姿。

 

Even转过头看着Isak，眼睛里忽然开始闪着有点期待的光。他若有所悟般地先打破了沉默：“这么说你们俩没有在一起。”看到Isak没有否认，他又进一步问道：“你为什么没接受他？”

 

这又是一个Isak不想回答的问题。因为答案实在是太明显了。他不想说，也不能说。如果如实回答了，他就等于是把自己最大的软肋暴露在Even的视线下。他将永远无力再装作坚强决绝，他会没法再欺骗任何人说自己不在乎。

 

“告诉我你为什么不选他。”Even又问了一次。这次他放低了声音，一只手撑住地面，将身体倾向Isak。这个安静而黑暗的客厅里，Isak听得到他的呼吸声，闻得到他身上传过来的烟味。

 

“我想过。”Isak用几不可闻的声音说，“至少他很珍惜我。就像曾经的你一样。”

 

曾经。他现在最不应该再提起的就是曾经。一想起曾经，他的心总是会背叛自己的大脑。如果说他的生命和灵魂中有什么镌刻的永久，那其中最浓重的一笔就是Even。他是他真正意义上的初恋，他的唯一。他也曾经是Even心中最重要的东西，虽然即使是当年他也明白这种状态不会永远持续下去，他们总有一天要更多地面对外面的世界，面对现实。但是他永远无法忘怀那曾经的甜蜜。

 

“他对你那么好，你为什么不选他？”

 

Even第三次问他。Isak咬住了嘴唇，努力调动大脑寻找其他可以转开的话题。可是烟叶的麻痹感让他的思绪转移得如此缓慢。他回忆起那天和Adrain吃完晚餐走在回家的路上，对方借着酒劲想要亲吻他，被他坚决地推开了。他本来已经做好了心理准备迎接可能的一切，甚至喝完了那半瓶红酒来让自己放松麻醉。但是在酒精的熏蒸下，他内心深处的意识反而愈加清醒地浮现。他利用了可怜的Adrain，但他不是真的想要他。他想要的从来就只有一个人。

 

就在此刻，Even的手忽然摸上了Isak的膝盖，拇指在他的身体上摩挲着，他掌心的体温传导过来。Isak知道他一定已经感觉到了自己隐藏失败的颤抖。他感觉自己心中的洪水快要溃堤。他无法再压住重新踏入这道门以来就强忍在心头的话语。

 

 

 

“可能我并没想过要和其他人在一起。”

 

 

 

他们都因为这句话而滞住了一秒。然后Even忽然靠近了Isak，他单膝跪在地毯上，双手扶住Isak的膝盖，将自己的胸膛也贴在上面，直视着他。Isak感觉到了他强而有力的心跳，那声音仿佛直冲他的脑海，让他努力构筑的高墙开始碎裂，崩塌。Even盯着他，仿佛用视线烧穿他的灵魂。

 

他一字一句地问Isak：

 

“可是你一样不要我了，不是吗？是你坚持离开我的，在我无数次的道歉和祈求你的原谅之后，你都绝情的拒绝了，不是吗？在我以为一切都结束之后，你却又告诉我你不想要任何其他的人，你是认真的吗？你想要我对你抱有什么样的期待？我还能对你抱有什么样的期待吗？”

 

Isak被这突如其来的贴近和质问吓到了，他磕磕巴巴地回答：“我不知道，我没多想什么，我不是——”他忽然恐慌起来，试图挣脱Even。“——我得走了。”

 

Even忽然主动退开他身边，站起来说：“好的。你走吧。果然这就是我们最后一次见面。”

 

Isak又收住了动作，皱起眉仰头看着他。

 

“什么意思？”

 

“本来我也准备把今天当做告别日的。”

 

“你果然真的要自杀？”Isak生气地说，“我以为你早就放弃了这种愚蠢又冲动的念头！”

 

“谁说我要自杀。我要离开挪威。”Even说。“我已经订好了去洛杉矶的机票。就是明天——或者说今天7点。我没法忍受在这城市里每经过一个地方都不得不想起你，还有和你一起经历过的一切。回忆对我来说太痛苦了。我也没办法继续住在这里。我已经委托经纪人卖掉这个公寓，处理掉所有的物品。我应该不会再回来了。”

 

这么说，原来是Isak原本就预料过的必然结局发生了而已。

 

只是他从没想过这一天这么快就要到来，他也从没想到自己会如此难过。

 

“你确实可以当做我死了。只有当我在你心里，我才是活着。我不在你心里，我对你来说就是死了。”Even冷冷地说。“这句话也在我的电影里。我本以为你会去看的。”

 

说罢，他扭头不再看他。

 

 

 

Isak慢慢地站起来，向门口移动脚步。他感觉到Even站在原地偷偷望着他的背影。有那么一瞬间他希望Even能开口挽留他。或者忽然从背后抱住他。他知道自己会屈服的。

 

但他终于走到了门口。他忍不住回头看去，Even仍然站在原地，似乎没有表情。

 

“再见，Even。”

 

再见？再也不见？Isak不知道还能说些什么。祝他前程远大？旅途顺利？祝他早日找到新的幸福？祝他早日忘记奥斯陆，忘记他们之间曾经发生过的一切？Even没有回应他的告别。Isak感觉自己仿佛一脚踏空，失重地摔向虚无。

 

他搜索遍脑海，想着所有挥别前可以说的话语。他最后悲哀地意识到Even已经用掉了那一句。虽然那句话是他自己很多年前在甜蜜的热恋中说过的，但是出人意料的，也如此适用于告别的场景。

 

Even说他是他生命中发生过最美好的事。Even又何尝不是他生命中最美好的事？如果有一天Even忘记他了，他又何尝不是等同于死去？

 

他不知道如何继续下去了，无论是沉重的脚步，还是离别的话语。亦或者，也包括他今后寂寥的生活以及孤独的生命。

 

他最后只能发出一个破碎得几不可闻的声音。

 

……Even。

 

 

 

“操，Isak！”

 

Even咒骂了一声，终于从他站着的地方跑了过来。这短短的几步在Isak眼中仿佛慢放的动作一般，过了差不多一万年，Even才来到了他的面前，又在距离他仅有咫尺之遥的地方停下了脚步。

 

他们就这样看着对方，Even的深邃的蓝色眼睛又一次充盈了感情。这是他的死穴，他的软肋，他的陷阱。每次他这样看着他，Isak除了缴械投降之外做不出任何反应。他曾经咬牙撕碎了他们之间契约，因为他知道不这样不足以让他们清醒。可是当他发现他即将永远失去这一切的时候，抓紧就是他唯一可以调动的本能。

 

Even又向他走了一步。他们靠的如此之近，他们在黑暗中也能看到对方眼眸里自己的倒影。

 

Even终于又一次开口。

 

“我不会再说请你原谅，因为你不需要原谅我。我也不会说请你马上回来，因为我们之间的问题不可能只靠几句话解决。但是我答应你现状一定会改变，我会想尽一切办法去争取你。以前我总是什么都想要，但是我现在明白了不可能没有取舍。你的离开让我认识到真正重要的东西。从现在开始，我会总是选择你。”

 

Even的声音是如此不安，但也充满希翼，他继续说道：

 

“我也想向你索要一个机会，一个可能。我们也许仍然会失败，仍然会分开。但是我此刻只需要你给我一个信心，告诉我你愿意责怪我，惩罚我，然后修复我；告诉我你愿意对我坦诚，给我信仰，然后留下我。如果我不想就此死去，可不可以请你继续爱我。”

 

他们靠的如此之近，他门的呼吸轻拂在对方的脸上。Isak开始感觉世界天摇地动。他张开嘴唇却说不出话，想要发出声音却发现已经忘记呼吸。

 

Even同时带着绝望和渴望对他说：

 

“告诉我你还想要我。”

 

Isak不由得闭上了眼睛。

 

“……我不想你走。”他终于吐出了沉甸甸地压在心头的那一句话。他感觉自己的身体开始变轻。然后，他感觉到Even的额头贴上了他的，他们鼻尖轻轻碰在一起。

 

"再说一次，可以吗？"

 

"嗯？"

 

"再说一次——"

 

"我仍然爱你。"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文至此，可以看做完结了。
> 
> 最后剩下一个尾声和一个Henjei视角的番外。
> 
> 谢谢亲爱的读者们一路以来的支持和鼓励！
> 
> 我爱Evak一样爱你们~❤


	13. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 35岁的电影导演Even Bech Naesheim在拍摄自传性质的电影《莫比乌斯环》期间与演员Tarjei犯下严重的错误，导致伴侣Isak坚持与他离婚。但是经历各种波折，完全的诚恳坦白和自我反省之后，无法斩断的爱让他们重新靠近了彼此。这个平行宇宙里Isak和Even最终的结局会是如何？请在尾声中寻找答案。

**2033年12月10日**

 

“回见！”

 

“拜拜。”

 

Isak走进医院停车场时看了一下手表，18：30。很好，时间足够。他坐进驾驶位，系上安全带，然后看着导航开到了一个另外的地点。他脚步略为轻快地走进那间门店。

 

"您好，Valterson先生。"业务员递给他一叠资料："您的合同已经准备好了，请在这些地方签字。……谢谢。那么您准备信用卡支付还是现金？"

 

Isak刷了信用卡。

 

"任何需要可以随时联系我。祝您旅途愉快！"业务员礼貌地说。

 

 

 

Isak和Even坐在餐桌前吃饭。晚餐很简单——沙拉加上昨天Even做多剩下的馅饼。吃完后Isak去洗碗，Even稍微收拾了一下桌子。

 

"我今天得早点回去了，晚上有个电话会谈。那边现在是下午……2点。"Even看看表，从墙上取下外套，然后在沙发周围寻找自己的手机。

 

他们像这样“柏拉图约会”已经有大半年。六个月前Even开始在奥斯陆大学的传媒学院任教，兼职NRK的特别顾问，也接受一些单独的拍摄邀约。这样他大多数的时间都可以待在奥斯陆，偶尔离开也不会超过一个月。Even卖掉了之前的豪宅，用剩下的现金买了一个小一半的公寓。他们并没有住在一起，而是有空就在彼此家里吃晚饭，聊天、运动或者安静地待着，然后各自回家。他们也没有比告别时的拥抱更亲密的肢体接触，因为顺其自然地进行下来，这好像变成一种不言而明的约定。

 

“嗯……稍等一下。”Isak一边摘掉洗碗手套，一边靠在厨房的门边，“我想确认一下你圣诞节前后有没有空。”

 

“怎么了吗？”Even把手机放进口袋，掏出车钥匙。

 

“我有点儿……计划。想问你要不要一起去。”Isak有点不太好意思地转开了头，视线却仍落在Even身上。见鬼。他们之前可是结婚7年的伴侣。可是此刻他却像个第一次开口约自己心仪对象的少年一样小心翼翼。

 

Even看着他羞涩的表情，不由得露出笑容。他也像Isak一样靠在门边。这个姿态很眼熟。Isak恍惚记得许多年前他们情愫暗生的某个万圣节前，Even靠在他的储物柜上，问他要不要一起去喝两杯。

 

“那，你的计划是什么？”Even问。

 

“先说你有没有时间。”

 

“取决于你的安排够不够吸引人。”

 

操。这家伙最近越来越得寸进尺了。Isak不由得翻了个白眼，但Even看上去更高兴了。

 

“呃，前几天有人发给我一个广告，说圣莫里茨滑雪场附近有几个不错的度假木屋……”

 

“事实上如果你不开口约我，我也已经准备问你了。我本来的计划是去海边，但是现在看来还是你的主意更棒。”Even笑着说。他看了一眼手表，“哦，我真得走了。但我非常高兴而且期待，Isak。”

 

Even打开门，停顿了一秒，忽然大步跨过客厅来到Isak的面前，不由分说地捧住他的脸颊在上面亲了一口，这才转身离开。

 

直到Even从门口消失十分钟之后，Isak才想起已经可以收起唇边的笑容了。

 

 

\-----------

 

 

**2033年12月23日**

 

 

天气没有预料中的好。到达木屋的第一天下午他们就被困在了40年来最大的圣诞节风雪里。但是好在后面还有几天假期，他们可以再等等看，也许转天就能出太阳了也说不定。

 

他们在房间里下棋，看书，做饭，先一起看了Isak选的电影《复仇者联盟8》，又看了Even挑的《海边的曼彻斯特》——看到后面Isak不得不假装去上厕所躲进洗手间里擦掉鼻涕眼泪。晚上，他们互相道了晚安，走进了不同的卧室。Isak的心脏在胸腔中剧烈地跳动着。他想起他邀请Even的那天他印在自己脸颊上的亲吻。他无法停止猜想今晚Even会不会来敲自己的门。他们从来没有约定或者不约定什么时候恢复最亲密的关系，但是他已经开始抱有期待。现在只有他们两个呆在这一小方天地之间，他已经准备好任何可能发生的事。

 

但是这一晚什么也没有发生。他只是收到了Even发来的短信。

 

**From Even：**

晚安，甜心，好梦。

 

不，他不想做梦，因为他大概能猜到自己会做什么梦。自从他们决定再尝试重启这段关系之后，他就会经常梦见Even。这很奇怪，因为他们在一起的时间明明变得更多了。唯一合理的解释就是，他心里仍然无时无刻不在想着Even。

 

所以他决定主动迈出一步，邀请他圣诞节跑到瑞士的滑雪木屋里独处。他们总算实现了一个以前的约定，虽然和当初设想的不尽然相同。

 

他睡着之前，才终于下定决心回复短信：

 

**To Even**

晚安<3

 

第二天，窗外仍然风呼雪啸，屋子里依旧十分宁静，只听得到壁炉里火焰燃烧发出的噼啪的声。Isak坐在椅子里，端着热咖啡出神，直到Even抱起一把吉他坐在他对面的沙发上，清了清嗓子，问他想听点什么。

 

“哦天，你有多少年没摸过吉他了？你确定不会引起雪崩？”Isak一边调侃着，一边却觉得自己已经开始融化。

 

“试试。即使是噪声也不过折磨一位听众而已。”Even微笑道。然后他修长的手指随意地拨动琴弦，调调音准，试了几段最简单的和弦。

 

找到手感之后，他用轻柔的伴奏唱起了《Red River valley》；他的目光时不时地扫过Isak的脸，在Isak的心中也激起阵阵涟漪。

 

**From this valley they say you are going**

**人们说你要离开河谷**

**We will miss your bright eyes and sweet smile**

**我们将怀念你的明眸和甜蜜微笑。**

**For they say you are taking the sunshine**

**因为你会带走所有的阳光，**

**That has brightened our path for a while**

**它曾照亮我的前路。**

**Come and sit by my side if you love me**

**如果你爱我就坐在我身旁，**

**Do not hasten to bid me adieu**

**不要离开得这样匆忙。**

**But remember the red river valley**

**你可要记住这红河谷，**

**And the one who had loved you so true**

**还有你心爱的姑娘。**

当听到Even唱到“come and sit by my side if you love me”的时候，Isak的脸上终于露出了微笑。他从椅子上站起来，走到Even的近旁坐下，将手臂放在沙发背上侧面，不经意地向着Even的方向伸展。Even回复他一个暖暖的笑容，继续唱起下一首歌。

 

**Down by the Salley Gardens，my love and I did meet**

**在那莎莉公园深处，吾与吾爱曾经相遇**

**She passed the Salley Gardens，with little snow-white feet**

**她的步伐轻盈胜雪，飘飘然于园中穿越**

**She bid me take love easy as the leaves grow on the tree**

**她说愿我爱得简单，就像树枝发出新叶**

**But I being young and foolish，with her would not agree**

**当年的我如此稚嫩，对她心愿不以为然**

**In a field by the river ，my love and I did stand**

**还有那河畔的田野，吾与吾爱也曾驻足**

**And on my leaning shoulder ，she laid her snow-white hand**

**在我斜肩上搭着的，是她那纤纤的素手**

**She bid me take life easy as the grass grows on the weirs**

**她说愿我活得自在，就像河堤青草盎然**

**But I was young and foolish ，and now am full of tears**

**那时的我如此稚嫩，以至今日泪水涟涟**

 

Isak完全听得出神了。他没发现自己已经双眼朦胧，满脸迷恋。一曲临近终了之时，他终于忍不住倾身向前，去吻上了Even的嘴唇。

 

天，这是他无比怀念的触觉。

 

Even轻轻地回吻了他一下，然后按住了琴弦，屋子里的乐声戛然而止。Even收回嘴唇，微微低头看着他，眼神是那么慎重而紧张：

 

“如果你要我回来，我就不会再离开。我没法再承受上次那样的分别。我必须先确定一下，你愿意和我复婚吗？”

 

复婚。必须承认，听到Even这样说时Isak安心了一半，至少这证明他和Even都仍然想要更靠近对方。然而这是一个Isak不敢轻易做出的承诺。此刻他脸颊潮红，心跳加快，却沉默下来，Even也抿住了嘴唇。

 

"Even，我不是要拒绝的意思，但是我现在还不知道怎么回答。"Isak决定始终对自己的感受坦诚相告。"我想往前一步，我真的想。但是我同样不明白一纸婚书会起什么决定性的作用吗？你知道我从来就不在乎这些仪式的。不用结婚这个环节，我同样可以对你专一和忠诚。我们现在的状态不是也很好吗？"

 

"……好吧。"Even于是重新拨起琴弦。"别有压力，我也就是那么一说而已。"

 

 

 

结果这件事情似乎并没有什么结论，一个早晨就这么过去了。下午，风暴终于渐渐消停，天空中只有细碎的雪花飘落。他们决定穿戴整齐去滑雪场碰碰运气。

 

"对不起，我们需要清理一下设备和雪道，最早明天开放。"工作人员面无表情地告诉他们。

 

“见鬼。”Isak略有点烦躁。他好不容易计划了这次旅行，现在两天就这么过去了，假期只剩一半；玩没有玩成，他和Even的关系也卡在一个尴尬的进度。他感觉情绪低落，但是Even安慰了他。

 

“没关系，好像附近还有另外一个半室内滑雪场，不如我们走过去那边看看？”

 

Isak同意了。他们需要穿过一片树林。树林本身不算太茂密，可以看清前路。但是积雪深到膝盖，他们一步一个坑艰难缓慢地前行。

 

就在他们快要穿出这片树林的时候，Even头顶传来清脆的一阵吱嘎声，好像什么东西裂开了；但是在他来得及反应之前，一根被雪压断的粗大的树枝就这样砸在了他的头上。

 

 

\-----

 

 

当地医院的医生用英语问Isak：“请问你是他的家人吗？”

 

Isak本想回答不是，但是又点点头。严格意义上来说，他们现在确实不是家人。但他决定无论如何他应该对这件事情负责。

 

医生详细地介绍着：“他现在神志清醒，体征平稳，没有骨折或者颅内出血，只有轻微外伤……”

 

Isak知道Even的伤势不重，但是他们的假期因此彻底泡汤了。接下来他们该怎么互相面对？Even会同意继续现在暧昧的状态，还是失望的离开？他自己说到底为什么不愿意再次进入婚姻？他们值得为这一纸文书的事情闹僵吗？……Isak不断地走神。

 

然而医生的下一句话让他瞬间清醒，无暇再念想其他：

 

“……做MRI扫描时我们在他的前额叶区域发现了一个疑似是瘤体的微小肿块，暂时无法判断其性质。建议尽快进行深入检查。”

 

 

 

 

他走进病房探视Even的时候，Even头上缠着简单的绷带。Isak要求他尽快回挪威去自己的医院住院，毫无悬念地遭到了Even的拒绝。

 

“只是个擦伤还不至于吧？我知道你非常关心我，但是住院太夸张了。”Even笑着说。

 

“不是因为你的外伤，Even。”Isak咬住嘴唇，犹豫了一下。“他们在你的大脑中发现肿块，我们必须尽快检查确认它的性质。”

 

Even的笑容消失了，他沉默了半天，但也没有马上进入恐慌。

 

“现在不确定它的性质——也就是有可能是良性的，对吗？”他声音平静地问Isak，“即使是恶性的，发现的早也有比较成熟的治疗手段吧？”

 

Isak点点头。

 

“OK，我会去住院的。这事真的太突然了，我不知道该作何反应。但我很庆幸你也在这里，你真的很让我安心。”

 

Even向Isak伸出手。Isak握住他的手，同时也拥抱了他。他不知道自己当时为什么可以这么冷静，他和Even办理出境、登机回国，跟Even回家简单收拾了物品，然后带他去奥斯陆大学国家医院住院。在短得惊人的时间内安顿好一切之后，他还是觉得提着一口气。

 

但是Isak一个人回家，刚进到门口的一瞬间他就崩溃了。他把手里能抓到的一切东西都扔了出去，然后跪在地上大口地喘息。他知道一切都没有定论，这可能只是虚惊一场。九个月前，他以为Even要自杀的时候已经经历过一次失去的慌乱。但是这次这个可怕的不确定性成为一个完全黑暗的阴影笼罩了他，让他坠入了恐惧的深渊。

 

 ---

 

当分析结果显示这是个良性肿块时，Isak和Even都长长地松了一口气。虽然看上去风平浪静，其实过去两天他们都在寝食难安地等待着结果。尤其是Isak，他的焦虑都写在了额头的痘痘和眼睛下方的黑印上。

 

“Even，虽然目前它是良性的，很小，并且生长十分缓慢，我还是必须提醒你定期进行检查，因为脑部肿瘤经常会在良性和恶性中间转化。”Edward医生说道，“并且有一点你需要知道的是，它很可能和你的精神症状有关系。”

 

看到Even睁大了眼睛，Isak心里大喊不妙。

 

“你的意思是——我的躁郁症和这个肿块有关？”

 

“根据你的自述，你是从18岁开始发现精神疾病症状，而根据我们的检测结果，发病时间与这个肿块大体的生长时间相符。并且它压迫的是前额叶片区，那里是大脑控制性格、神志、行为的关键区域，虽然现在诊断上没有非常明确的定论，但是普遍研究认为……”

 

“我明白了。”Even说，“我只想知道有什么办法把它去除吗？”

 

“可以开颅手术。”医生回答道，“但是手术风险很高。即使移除肿块，也并不能保证对你的躁郁症有多大程度的预后疗效。并且这种手术需要面对一定的死亡率、并发症，以及发生性格和脑功能改变的可能。”

 

“我做。”Even毫不犹豫地说。“请为我安排手术。”

 

 

 

“Even！”Isak把背后的病房门摔上，压低声音对Even喊道，“这个手术的收益和风险是不成正比的！你应该慎重考虑！”

 

“我知道。但是我实在是不想再和精神病这个操蛋东西继续共存下去了。我的整个人生都因为它在不断地扭转，我因为它两次差点失去你，还波及了许多无辜的人。我自己都没有信心以后会不会再做出任何伤害别人、伤害我自己的举动，只要有机会摆脱它，我就愿意试试。”

 

Isak咬牙切齿地说：“作为同行，也许我不应该插手别的医生的诊断，但我实在不知道Edward医生是出于什么目的鼓动你这么做！换做我绝对不会提供这种冒进的做法！我也绝对不会同意——”

 

“好了Isak，我谢谢你的关心。“Even打断Isak的话，”但是现在我自己就可以做这个决定了，不是吗？”他说完看了Isak一眼。

 

是的。他们现在没有关系了。Even做出任何决定，哪怕再重要也好，再糟糕也罢，都不需要再经过Isak的认可。

 

“操，你这是——这是故意激我的吗？用你自己的生命做威胁？”Isak忽然感到怒火中烧，在他意识到之前，他已经把手里的检测报告本扔了出去。它“啪”地一声摔到墙上，慢慢滑落，发出软塌塌的触地声。

 

Even没有说话，却用悲伤的表情看着Isak。他的目光让Isak从烈火中一下坠入冰冷无声的海底。

 

Isak从来没见过Even的这种神色，无论是那个声泪俱下的颁奖典礼也好，还是他们分手或离别的时候也罢。这不是一种撕心裂肺的情绪，但是却透出无穷无尽的伤感。

 

“Isak，你永远也无法体会我这种感觉……这种，不健全的感觉。”Even低沉地说，“无论我多么努力抗争，如何祈祷命运的怜悯，在疾病的面前我从来都不是自己的主人。我曾经不敢去奢望自己可以爱人和被爱，因为我带给别人的只有疲惫和负担。我好不容易得到你之后又不停的失去，这让我越来越痛恨和厌恶我的缺陷。我无法预见自己的明天，因为经常在一瞬之间我就莫名从天堂跌到地狱。”

 

Isak低下了头。Even主动拉过了他的手贴在自己的胸口上，继续说道：

 

“我比别人都更加脆弱和敏感，更容易焦虑和失控，我是你无穷无尽的麻烦和痛苦的来源。我一边渴望你的安慰一边厌倦你的同情，一边感谢你的陪伴一边讨厌你的保护。你不知道我有多羡慕你们这样平凡而坚强的存在，而我时刻被迫感受那些放大几百倍的快乐和痛苦，我无法拥有你们那种内心的宁静……一天也没有。”

 

“……”

 

“所以，如果给我万分之一的机会去治愈自己，我都想抓住它。哪怕要付出代价。”Even摸着Isak的头发说。“这都是为了我自己。”

 

Isak知道自己不可能阻止Even了，他的愤怒已经消散，现在只剩恐惧和伤感。他抽回手抱住Even，Even也抱住了他。

 

“……我从来都不认为你是残缺的。”Isak说。“即使你确实曾经伤了我的心。”

 

他脑海中忽然浮现了《莫比乌斯环》的台词——那部他偷偷地去看，又偷偷地重新看了几遍的，让他心碎的电影。

 

 

**_我曾经恨过你很长时间。但是当我发现要失去你的那一刻，我忽然什么也不在乎了。我宁可忍受同等的伤痛来留住我们曾经拥有的那些快乐_ **

 

 

 

手术的前一天晚上，Isak照常在回家之前去探望Even。他看到Even在桌边咬着笔头，好像在写画什么。

 

“你在写什么？”Isak凑过去问道。

 

“遗嘱。”Even向他笑了一下。

 

Isak倒吸了一口气。其实这很正常，他也见过很多在这种重要时刻开始预想身后事的人。但是轮到他眼前人的时候，他还是一下子难以接受这个举动。

 

“去你的，Even！别做这么蠢的事。”Isak转过了身，咬住嘴唇努力地平复呼吸。

 

“这不，这是很正常的事情啊？……拜托，我还指望着你安慰我说手术一定会成功呢。”Even耸耸肩并无所谓地说。

 

“你就不能——你就不能改变主意吗？”Isak彻底崩溃了，他冲到桌边捧住Even的脸，几乎带着恨意地盯着他的眼睛：“你一定要我跟你结婚才肯考虑我的建议，接受我的请求？操！只要我同意复婚的话你就同意取消手术是吗？！那我们现在就去办手续好了！——别冒这个险，Even，你知道我从来没嫌弃过你，从来没有！”

 

Even叹息了一声。"我知道你没有嫌弃过我。当然，是我想改变自己。我想给你一个安宁平静的家。"

 

"那我们就去结婚啊，可以吗？还有一天的时间……你愿意为我改变主意吗？"

 

“Isak，你不知道我有多希望你能跟我一起做出这个决定。”Even也捧住Isak的脸，“不只是伴侣，也作为我的亲人。我一直希望在迎接那个未知的时刻的时候能有你牵着我的手。但我知道你对我的包容，你一定不会同意我去冒这个险。你会宁愿委屈自己忍受我和我的缺陷一生，也不愿意让我为你尝试治愈自己。”

 

“你这傻瓜，你以为我是因为顾忌你的躁郁症才没答应复婚的吗？”Isak悲伤得无以复加，“从我认识你的那一天起我就爱着你，而无论好的还是坏的部分都是你——”

 

“所以我不能在这个时候再变得自私。如果成功我可以给你余生的幸福。如果失败，我宁可你失去一个特别的朋友，而不是失去自己的丈夫。”Even笃定地看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说。

 

“失去自己的丈夫”。这句话终于冲破了Isak的泪堤。

 

“住口。别说了……”Isak把脸埋在Even的手里。“别说这么悲观的话。你会没事的。一切都会好的。”

 

“这就对了。我最想听到的就是你说一切都会好的。”Even用额头抵着他的，“如果我可以痊愈，我就能正大光明、无所顾忌地再来追求你。哪怕不小心惹你伤心，生气，我也会厚着脸皮反反复复地纠缠着你，我会用各种阴谋诡计吓退你的每一个追求者，让你不得不选择我。我会在你所有的朋友中散布传言，说你永远只属于我。”

 

Isak一边流泪一边苦笑，他无奈地摇摇头。

  

**_当我发现失去你的时候，我也发现之前是多么的愚蠢才会伤害你。也许这世界上有无数更美好的可能，但是我宁可选择此时此刻，拥抱着你。_ **

 

 

 

Even的手术一直进行了6个小时。Isak几乎一动也没动地等在门口。他不敢进手术间或观察室，他自己主刀过无数凶险的手术，但是他没办法承受看到Even身上插满管子、闭着眼睛躺在那里，脆弱而无助的样子。Magnus陪他坐了一会儿，给他递了杯水，他恍惚间差点脱手，把一半的水都泼了出去。

 

“Edward是全挪威最好的脑外科医生了。再说他的方案是很合理的，提前把定时炸弹给除掉总比以后发现恶变了强啊。”Magnus又把话翻出来念叨了一遍。

 

“我知道。我还是恨他。”Isak恹恹地说。

 

“呃，好吧。但是不管怎么说现在Even的命就在他手里了。”

 

其实Isak的命也是。

 

然而当Edward医生出来告诉他手术很成功的时候，Isak几乎挂在这个同事的身上把他扯倒。他就差给对方几个热吻了，直到助理医师和护士们把Even从手术室里推出来。

 

 

 

 

Isak坐在Even的床边，等着他从麻醉中醒来。他看着Even缠满绷带的昏睡的脸，又想笑又想哭。

 

他和Even想要的东西既一样又不一样。Even想要修复自己的缺陷，重掌人生的选择；Isak想要一份亲密的感情，一种心灵的契合。然而他们最终都想要的，都只是一直一直陪伴在对方身边。对于婚姻，Isak也开始有了些别样的看法。也许他仍不在乎形式，不在乎浪漫的求婚或者盛大的婚礼。但是和这世界上的唯一一个人，被彼此温暖而深情的承诺联系在一起，共同面对命运，面对抉择，面对两个人之间所有好的和糟糕的际遇的感觉，也并不是那么差。

 

 

终于，终于，不知道在寂静中等待了多久之后，Even长长的眼睫毛抖动了一下，Isak的心跳也终于跟着恢复了一下。

 

然后慢慢的，Even的眼睛张开一条缝隙，露出一点点他湛蓝色的眼珠。Isak的肺里仿佛终于充入了空气，他不由得张开嘴唇呼吸。

 

Even眨了眨眼，有点迷茫地转动眼球，终于，视线聚焦到了Isak的脸上。

 

Isak此刻的心情可能无异于上帝创造出了宇宙中的第一个生命。

 

“Hi。”Isak笑着对他说。

 

“Hi。”Even也微微牵动了嘴角，声音仍然有点嘶哑。"我是不是……看到了天使？"

 

他能开玩笑了，说明他的大脑功能仍然完好。虽然并不知道今后是否会变得更健康，他的病症是否真正痊愈——这些都不值得介意。无论怎样，他都仍然是Isak一直深爱的Even。

 

Isak小心地在他的嘴唇上落下一个亲吻。

 

“欢迎你回到人世。”

 

 

 

《THE  END》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evak在这个世界里的故事终于结束了。半开放式结局——Even的躁郁症到底有没有痊愈？Isak有没有和Even复婚？这个空间就留给大家想象啦，但是我相信大多数情况下他们会得到他们渴望的那份亲密、宁静的幸福。
> 
> 剩下最后一篇会是Henjei番外。更新时间不定，需要一些灵感。因为我现在挣扎在SKAM的甜塔形象和现在荷尔蒙爆棚的攻塔形象之间左右摇摆……啊，这个番外应该不会变成Tarik吧……应该吧……


End file.
